Love at Second Sight
by PrincessLonesome
Summary: Vampire Edward and human Bella fall in love almost instantly and have to deal with dissaproval and danger to save their relationship. E/B EPOV COMPLETE
1. Alice

1. Alice.

The wind blew, disheveling my hair as I ran through the dark forest. Trees were covered by moss. Fallen leaves cluttered the ground. The sky was almost black, with only the slightest of moonlight.

I picked up my speed. Leaves rustled as I passed. Blurred, and leaving nothing in my wake but the unnatural breeze of my movement.

A lone deer drank greedily from the nearby creek, only a couple of miles away. It's heart beat, the heavy sound of blood being pumped through it's veins. The smell was inviting, though not overly so.

I made way to the small creek. Moving silently as only one of my kind can. I stalked the unsuspecting animal, advancing slowly as not to betray my presence.

It was a beautiful animal.

I launched myself at my prey. In a sixteenth of a second, I had the animal on the ground underneath me. I snapped the neck instantly as not to cause my prey any unnecessary pain. Instinctually, I found the main artery. Blood flow was rapidly slowing down and I hurriedly cut through the skin as easily as a human would butter.

The warm, sweet liquid flowed down my throat. Warming my cold body, filling my empty stomach.

I hummed contentedly as I savored the last drop of blood.

I discarded the corpse and straightened out my clothes. Alice would be mad if I ruined these jeans. She had them shipped over from Paris. Ridiculous.

I ran home in forty-three minutes and eleven seconds. A personal record.

I heard my families thoughts as I approached the large white house.

_Ooh, Edward's home, I wonder if he'll play chess with me? … Yup he will. _Alice.

_These so called historicists are nothing but a bunch of idiots, that is not what happened. I should know, I was there. _Jasper was frustrated about some faulty history book. He usually found it quite amusing to see the humans make mistakes. Not today, though.

_Maybe I'll go tune Edward's Volvo. It could use a bit of love. And he hasn't been that annoying lately. _Rosalie was in a good mood lately.

_Oh no, you idiot! Go left! Left! Aaaghrrrrrr!!!!_ Emmet was playing some kind of new video game.

_Hmmm, should I redo the kitchen? Or maybe on of the bedrooms. Edward's could use a feminine touch. Oh how I wish he would find someone to love. _I sighed. Esme was forever hoping I would find love. I had given up by now. It seemed there was no one for me. Or maybe she wasn't born yet. Either way I was in no hurry.

_Heart rate was too high. Blood pressure elevated. Yes, he would need the medication. _I rolled my eyes. Even at home, Carlisle couldn't let his job go. Vampire workaholic.

I entered the house only to be ambushed by a bouncing Alice_. Come on! Chess! _Her thoughts held child like excitement.

"Come o-o-one!"

"Yes, Alice." I chuckled.

Esme shook her head indulgently. "What are you two up to?" She smiled at Alice.

"I'm going to kick his butt at chess." Alice stated proudly with her nose in the air.

"Come on then." I said "Let's get this over with."

Just as I was about to get the chess board, Alice's eyes went wide and she was swept into a vision. I watched through her mind as images swirled and came into focus.

A girl was lying in a small bed, sleeping. She had very long brown hair which was tangled around her head. Her face was pale and relaxed. There was someone lying next to her. Not sleeping, Just watching the girl. It seemed like a man but he was blurry, unrecognizable. Just then the vision changed and the girl woke. She opened her eyes and smiled a beautiful smile at whoever was in the bed with her. The girl stretched and reached for the man in her bed. He snaked his arms around her and kissed her lovingly. The couple got out of bed and slowly the man became clear.

He was tall and lean. His hair was short and disheveled. His skin was pale and smooth. His eyes were… No… It couldn't be… The man was me. He… _I_ walked up to the girl and threw her over _my_ shoulder. She latched onto his, no_, my_ back and _I_ walked down the stairs with the now giggling girl on _my _back.

Alice's mind returned to the present and she stared at me wide eyed. I just stared back.

I couldn't comprehend what I just saw. Was that me? My future? But the girl, she was human, yes definitely human. And she seemed to know that I was… not. It looked like I loved her. But how… This was so confusing. The vision must have been wrong. Alice wasn't wrong often, but she wasn't infallible.

The thoughts around me went from curiosity to concern to panic in a matter of seconds as Alice and I stood motionless. Our eyes locked. For once her mind was completely silent.

Alice was the one to recover first, after Jasper shook her shoulder.

"Alice what was that?!" His only thought was his mate's safety.

"A vision." Alice answered. Her eyes still as wide as saucers.

"No shit Sherlock!" Emmett boomed. _He looks like he's in shock. _

"Alice" I choked "What…" I couldn't even finish a sentence.

Alice looked at me with brilliant, happy eyes. _Didn't you see? She's your mate! You're going to love her and she's going to love you! Isn't this wonderful! _Her mental squeal was painfully loud.

Slowly, I regained my brain function. Wonderful? She thought this was _wonderful_?!

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked patiently. But his thoughts were just as confused as the rest.

"Well, as I said, I had a vision" Alice started "I saw Edward". She paused here.

"What? What's wrong?!" Esme was panicking. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Better than fine." Alice smiled hugely.

How could she be so happy about this. She saw that I was going to love a human girl. This was not _fine_. I would surely ruin the poor girl. Either I would kill her, or she would be condemned to an eternity as monster. I could not, no, I _would _not do that to her.

"Alice explain slowly exactly what you saw." Carlisle was trying to calm Esme down.

"Hmmmhhhmmm," Alice cleared her throat dramatically "I saw…" She was enjoying this entirely too much "Edward fall in love." She finished. She looked expectantly at her audience, as if waiting for a round of applause.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Esme gushed. _He deserves happiness._

_Aah, finally, he won't be alone anymore. _Carlisle was happy as well.

_About time he got some action. _Emmett of course.

_I wonder what she looks like. She's not prettier than me, is she? _Rosalie was vain as ever.

_Hmmm, he doesn't seem too happy about it. What's the matter, Edward? _Jasper sensed my obvious discomfort.

I couldn't stand it all their happy thoughts. I had to get away. So that's exactly what I did, I ran.

I was out of the house before anyone could say anything. Alice would explain. For now I just had to be alone.

There was no way that I could love the girl in the vision. I wouldn't allow myself to love her. Nothing good could come of it.

I had to change the future. But how?

I could leave. I could go somewhere, alone. So I would never meet the girl. Yes, that was a good plan. I didn't like acting like a coward, but her life was more important than my ego right now.

I decided to go into town. It was still early, but not too early. If I ran into someone they wouldn't ask questions.

I walked at a slow human pace. The sun was up but it was covered by a thick blanket of clouds, casting the town in a gloomy grey tone. It fit my mood.

I let my mind wander. I listened to the sound of the small waking town.

_Ugh!! No, too early!_

_Why won't he wake up? It's six already and he's still sleeping._

_So much to do today. groceries, laundry, dinner, Oh and I have to start painting the nursery._

I was completely engrossed in the trivial thoughts of humans when I collided with something small and warm.

I instinctively wrapped my arms around it. I looked down and did a double take.

It was a girl. No, it was _the_ girl. The one from Alice's vision, the one I'm supposed to love.

I looked intently at her trying to analyze what she looked like.

She was very small, five foot nothing and she couldn't possibly weigh more than a hundred pounds. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. She was very pale, and had a kind face with soft features. A small button nose, and full dark pink lips. I couldn't really see her eyes from this angle but they seemed dark.

She was beautiful.

Not a full second had passed. She looked up at me with wide brown eyes. On first sight they might seem too big for her petite face, but it fit her.

I inhaled deeply as I became aware of her small warm body pressed up against me, and I was greeted by the most delicious smell I had ever come across. Though she smelled wonderfully intoxicating, I felt no desire to drink her blood.

She blushed and it set of her porcelain skin beautifully.

"I'm sorry, Miss." I started. Her eyes widened and her heart stuttered. Was she afraid? "Are you alright?" Had I hurt her?

"I'm fine" She said in a soft soothing voice. It was a slightly scratchy and husky. " I wasn't paying attention." She explained.

She looked down, her blush deepening. It was only then that I realized I was still holding her. I let her go and took a step back.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I introduced myself. It was the polite thing to do, and I wanted to know her name.

"Bella" She said "I'm Bella…Swan." She tacked along.

Bella

Beautiful

It suited her.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." I loved how her name felt on my lips. Bella.

"Um, you too." She seemed embarrassed.

I wanted to read her mind to find out why. I suddenly realized that I couldn't read her mind. She was completely silent. Was there something wrong with me? I could hear all the other thoughts around me just as clearly as always. So why was she silent?

"I should get going." She said, looking down at her running shoes. I noticed her attire. She wore bleu, fitting yoga pants and a snug, light blue hoodie. She must have been running.

"Alright, goodbye." I said uncomfortably.

"Bye." She put the ear buds of her IPod back in her ears and started running.

I stood there staring at her. What had just happened? Was she the one I was destined to love?

The one who's mind was silent.

The one who's blood was not tempting me.

The most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

I walked home slowly, in a daze. My previous plan to leave all but forgotten.

I had to see Alice.


	2. Bella

**A/N: Thank you for being so responsive to my story, it means a lot to me.**

**Please let me know what you're thinking. Constuctive critisism is always welcome.**

**This chapter is shorter than the first one but the next ones should be longer again.**

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters**

**Enjoy!**

**J. **

* * *

2. Bella

Bella. Her name was the only word I could think. Her face the only image I could see.

I didn't love her yet, but I could see myself falling in love with her. How was this possible? Has a vampire ever fallen for a human before? Would she love me too? Would I kill her? Would she be one of us some day? Would she hate me if that happened?

So many questions and so little answers.

I opened the front door and was greeted by the empty living room.

_We're in the dining room_ Carlisle thought.

Of course we never actually ate there, but it was necessary to have all the appropriate props. And Esme secretly loved pretending to be a _normal _house wife.

I entered the room and saw my family sitting at the oval mahogany table.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table, with Esme at his right side. Alice sat next to Esme and next to her was Jasper. Rosalie sat at the opposite end of the table with Emmett beside her. There were two open seats between Emmett and Carlisle. I took the one next to Carlisle.

Their minds were eerily quiet.

I looked expectantly at Carlisle, Knowing he would be the one to break the silence. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and looked at me.

"Alice has told us about her vision." He wasn't sure how to proceed. His main thoughts were patient and compassionate as always, but there was some doubt and concern. He didn't know how to handle this complicated situation.

It was silent for a long moment.

_Wow, awkward_ Emmett thought.

All at once their thoughts bombarded my mind.

_What a joke! A human, ugh, how classically Edward. This is disgusting. Not to mention dangerous. I don't want to move again, we're almost through high school. I will not let him ruin what we have here for a mere human. _Charming, Rose.

_This could be fun, a human. I've never really interacted with them much. I wonder what she's like? I hope she has a good sense of humor. I would like another sister. I used to have lots of those. But Rose seems really pissed. I hope she calms down soon, for my sake. She always takes things so personally._ Emmett was amused more than anything.

_This could be very dangerous. We would risk exposure. I don't want Alice living in danger. Besides how would it be possible for him to be with a human? Well, he could always change her. But we would have to move. We can't raise a new born here. _Jasper was already thinking of ways to protect us form exposure.

_Oh, this is so exiting! We're going to be great friends! And Edward will be so happy. I should start shopping for her wardrobe. I have a feeling, she'll look good in blue._ To Alice the matter was already settled. Bella and I would be together. period.

_Well, this is certainly complicated. I don't know if it would be a good idea for Edward to become involved with a human. What if he looses control? And changing her… I don't know. Perhaps he should keep his distance._ Carlisle was cautious.

_Finally my boy has found someone. He deserves to be happy. _Esme was overjoyed. _Everything will be fine, son ._She was convinced of this.

I was the only one who heard the noise. Rose's self righteous disgust, Emmett's humor, Jasper and Carlisle's concern, Alice confidence, and Esme's joy.

I groaned and dropped my head in my hands.

The room fell silent again.

"If your just going to annoy me with your thoughts, there's no reason to sit here. I can hear you all perfectly from my room." I said curtly.

"Sorry, Edward, but we should talk about this." Carlisle reasoned.

"Then talk."

"Where have you been just now?" Esme asked.

" I… went for a walk." I said .

"Did you meet anyone interesting?" Alice was bouncing in her seat. She knew that already of course, but it seemed that she was going to make me tell them.

I sighed and scowled at my sister. "You already know that, Alice."

_Tell them_. She was persistent. _Oh, fine be like that!_ She huffed angrily.

"He went to see Bella." Alice piped.

"What?" Rosalie shrieked.

"Who's Bella?" Emmet voice was laced with confusion. Rosalie gave him a pointed look "Oh."

"I didn't go to see her, I just… ran into her." I explained.

"Oh, that makes everything alright." heavy sarcasm "Stop being so damn selfish, this isn't just about you." Rosalie was seriously getting on my nerves. It's not like I asked for this.

"Rose." Carlisle's voice was calm but firm. "Edward is part of this family, and we support our family. He deserves happiness just as much as the rest of us."

Rosalie huffed but stayed quiet.

"What will you do?" Jasper asked.

"I… don't know. I suppose I'll… try and stay away from her." I was not convinced.

Neither was Jasper. "Really?" His tone was skeptical. _Your conflicted, Edward. You don't want to stay away from her ._I scowled at him. I know that, thank you very much._ You already have feelings for her._

"I don't know, okay. Is that what you want to hear? I have absolutely no clue what to do right now. " I stood up and paced the room angrily. Trying desperately to block out my families thought.

How did this happen? Mere hours ago, I was hunting peacefully, content. And now my entire existence was turned upside down, all because of one human girl. I couldn't resent her for it, though. This was in no way her fault. It seemed as though someone was playing a sick joke, ruining both our lives.

I knew I wouldn´t survive if anything happened to her.

No good could come of it, that was certain. No matter what Alice said.

I groaned again and walked up to my room. I sat there for the remainder of the day.

Tomorrow would be Monday, school. I wondered if Bella would be there. I assumed she would. Her father was the chief of police, she had come to live with him due to some new custody arrangement. She looked to be about seventeen. I found myself hoping we would have some classes together.

Around midnight I decided to hunt again. Though Bella's blood was not tempting me, I wanted to be safe.

The house was mostly empty. Alice, Jasper and Emmett went hunting before school and Carlisle was working a double shift a the hospital. Rosalie was moping and Esme was worrying. I sighed at their thoughts.

I found a mountain lion and quickly drained it. I still had some time to kill just ran through the forest for a while. Thinking.

Around seven o'clock, I headed home. I changed quickly and waited for my siblings in the car.

I was anxious for school. I wanted to see Bella again. I wanted to talk to her. But I had to be careful, as not to frighten her.

Emmett slid in the passenger seat and grinned at me. _Hey bro, looking forward to seeing your girlfriend? _I rolled my eyes but made no comment.

_Ugh, idiot ._Ah, Rosalie, such a joy.

Alice and Jasper got in and I sped towards Forks High School.

Most students had already arrived by the time we got there.

I listened intently for any thoughts of Bella. I found her in the mind of Eric Yorkie, he was showing her the way to her first class, English.

The entire morning, I followed Bella Though the minds of student and teachers.

Bella seemed shy, answering questions when asked, but not volunteering. Half of the human males were already imagining themselves in love with her. I was surprised by how much this bothered me. I had no claim over her. Yet I found myself wanting to take many human lives today, and not for the usual reason.

Lunch came and I hurried to the cafeteria. As I walked to our usual table, I saw Bella approach with two other girls.

I stared intently at her. My memory hadn't done her justice.

She was standing twenty yards away from me when our eyes met.

My entire universe seemed to shift. All the ties that held me to this earth were severed. My family, my few immortal friends, my _self_. All ties were gone. I was floating. Nothing held me to this earth.

She took a few steps toward me and I couldn't help but walk towards her. We were only three feet away when something else happened. I was no longer floating. I had new ties. One. One steal cable holding me to the only thing that mattered. The only one I love. My entire existence relied on her alone. And as I took her outstretched hand, our souls seemed to merge. I was no longer Edward Cullen. I was no longer the vegetarian vampire. I was Edward, the man that would belong to only one woman for all eternity.

My Bella.


	3. Rosalie

**A/N: This one was a bitch to write and my laptop was being a complete pain in the ass, on top of that I am having the mother of fevers right now. So please be kind and review to let me know my suffering wasn't in vain.**

**I'm a whiny bitch, I know.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

My love and I made our way to an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. All eyes were on us as we sat down next to each other, holding hands.

Part of me knew that something strange had just happened but I only knew that I belonged here, with Bella. All the rest was irrelevant.

Bella seemed completely oblivious to all the stares and whispers around us. She sat in her chair and looked at me.

"Eat." I ordered gently. I nodded at the trey in front of her and she started nibbling at what looked like a piece of greasy cardboard. I was entranced by the way her nimble fingers moved to grasp the disgusting food. Her full lips parted and she lifted the food to her mouth. Her pink tongue darted out to lick some spilled liquid.

_What the hell do you think you are doing?! I swear I will destroy your Vanquish if you don't get your ass over here this instant! I am not kidding, Edward Cullen!! _Rosalie's furious mental shriek interrupted my concentration.

I shrugged, let her destroy the car. Bella was more important.

Bella sighed and leaned into my side. I put my arm around her shoulder. I reveled in the way her soft warm body molded into mine. She felt fragile under my touch, as if I could crush her with the slightest of movements. I was hyper aware of how very breakable she was. To me at least.

_Oh, wonderful, now they're cuddling! I will castrate him once we're home! _Rose was still fuming.

Emmett's thoughts were amused and a little concerned. _Ha-ha, this is priceless! He's lost his marbles for sure! I wonder if vampires can go clinically insane ? I'll ask Carlisle later. Rosie seems pissed, I hope she doesn't attack him. I don't want to pick a side._

Jasper was amazed by the emotion radiating of me and Bella. _What is this? I have never felt a love so strong. He's completely devoted to her. And she seems to feel the same way. It's like he's her whole world. But how can she love him? They just met._

Alice was confident and smug as usual. I didn't bother to listen to her thoughts; I already knew what she would be thinking.

"Is that any good?" I asked Bella. The food really did seem revolting.

"Yeah, sure. It's only cafeteria food, but it's bearable I suppose." I smiled impishly and bit an apple. "You're not hungry?" She asked.

"No, not hungry." I was anything but hungry right now.

I looked around the room and saw that every single pair of eyes was trained on us. Both male and female student were experiencing a variety of emotions. Ranging from curiosity and speculation to jealousy and anger. There were already several rumors forming. My personal favorite was the one claiming Bella and I had been secretly dating for years and she had moved to Forks to be with me.

Those teenagers were incorrigible.

"We should probably go." I started; "Class will start soon." I dreaded parting from her.

"Hmmm." She hummed. "What class do you have next?" She looked unhappy, but tried to smile.

"Biology." My voice sounded bored.

"Me too." Her smile widened.

And so we departed for Biology. The entire student body was staring at us as we walked through the hall ways.

Sometime during the hour, I came down from my Bella-induced high.

Rosalie was right. What the hell was I doing? I couldn't just go around sitting with humans in public. It was wrong; but damn it felt right. I hadn't felt this alive in… ever. I was confused. How could one girl invoke so many emotions in me? Maybe Emmett had a point. Maybe I was losing my mind.

_No, Edward, you're just in love._ My mind said. Sure, not losing my mind, huh? Then how come I'm having conversations with myself?

_Because you're conflicted. _Alright then, if you know it so well, help me out here. What do I do?

_Do what feels right. _The voice answered. Right? Okay, that's easy. Be with Bella. That's what feels right.

But was it the right thing to do? Was it fair to her? Would she even want to be with me? I had nothing to offer her. I couldn't even give her the life she deserved.

And how could she possibly love a man who was by any definition, a monster? She would run if I told her. And she would have good reason to. It would be better is she did.

So was that my plan? Tell her I'm a monster, watch her scream, and tell me to leave her alone so she could live her life free of the horror and gruel that was my life? Could I do that? Would I leave her if she told me to? Or would I turn into one of those men who couldn't take no for an answer?

I thought some more and eventually decided what to do. I had to speak to Bella. I had to know how she felt about me. Jasper said she loved me but that seemed incomprehensible? We only just met. She couldn't possibly love me.

The bell rang. Bella got up and looked at me with sad eyes. _No! Don't be sad! _I wanted to scream at her. She should only smile. Was is my fault she was sad? The thought made my heart drop.

"We need to talk;" She said. Her voice was determined but her eyes were filled with heartbreak.

I nodded. "Can I come over to your house later today?"

"Yeah, at four?" She looked so unhappy.

I lifted my hand to touch her and caressed her cheek. "I'll be there." I promised. And she leaned into my touch. I dropped my hand and watched walk away from me with heavy legs. I couldn't wait until four.

As soon as I stepped out of the building, I was ambushed by a seething Rosalie. She grabbed my bicep, digging her fingernails into my skin. She dragged me to the car and pushed me in the backseat in between Jasper and Alice, who were both, surprisingly quiet. Emmett got behind the wheel and I was grateful for this. In the state she was in, Rosalie would most likely rip it off.

She was so livid that her thoughts were just an angry buzz. Emmett on the other hand was trying his best not to laugh.

_I feel like I'm driving one of those white vans on the way to the crazy-house .All he needs is a straight jacket and we would be set. He even has the guards to keep him from escaping. And Jazz could probably numb him if he kicked up a fuss. Oh, man I haven't had this much fun in decades! _At least someone was enjoying himself.

Half way through the drive Alice had a vision of Rosalie ripping my arms off. I winced and rubbed my limbs protectively. _Don't worry, Edward, I won't let her hurt you. Much. _Alice did a poor job at making me feel better.

It didn't take long before we were driving down the familiar path to our home.

Alice had called Carlisle at work saying there was an emergency. He had come home early and was waiting to handle the crisis. He would have his work cut out for him.

The car had barely stopped moving before Rosalie manhandled me out of the vehicle again. She pulled me into the house and walked into the dining room, ignoring Carlisle and Esme's confused glances.

Carlisle looked at my eyes, noting they were still golden. I scowled at him. His thoughts were apologetic.

Rosalie pushed me into the chair I sat in this morning and started pacing the room. The rest of the family followed us soon. They all remained standing around me. I felt like a suspect about to be interrogated, or worse. I was tempted to stand up and ask Rosalie what her deal was, but I knew it would only make matters worse. Still, I resented being treated like a criminal.

"What's going on?" Carlisle's thoughts were patient as ever.

"He… he… ugh!" Rosalie sputtered.

_Edward, son, what happened? Did someone get hurt? Does this have anything to do with…Bella?_

I didn't say anything, I just nodded. I mist her so much. It physically hurt to be separated from her. It felt as though my chest was empty. I had never felt so cold in my life. I could hardly wait to see her again. I had to use all my restraint not to leave and go see her right now.

Jasper sensed my pain and sent me a wave of serenity. It calmed my body a little but my mind still missed her.

"Rose, no!" Alice suddenly shrieked. I had been so consumed in my pain that I hadn't noticed her plan to attack me.

Alice flung me into the far wall. Causing the fragile material to crumble and groan underneath the force and hardness of my stone body. Alice instantly took a protective crouch in front of me and snarled at her furious sister. Jasper and Emmett were holding Rose back. Carlisle stood watching the scene in utter shock. And Esme looked on the verge of tears. Her eyes wide as saucers and a hand hovering over her open mouth.

Rosalie was still struggling and snarling while Emmett and Jasper attempted to calm her down.

"Jasper, Emmett, take her out." Carlisle had somewhat recovered and took control of the situation.

The trio retreated through the back door and I heard Emmett murmuring quiet reassurances to his mate.

"You're welcome" Alice said as she pulled me from the crumbled bricks. "Pay attention, will you. She came this close to ripping your head of." She held her tiny fingers an inch apart as Esme gasped and let out a strangled sob.

"Will one of you please explain what just happened?" Carlisle was no longer calm.

How to explain? I didn't believe in love at first sight. And truthfully it wasn't. It was more_ Love at second sight._

"I'm not sure how to explain." I looked at Alice for help. She sure was saving me a lot today. I would have to buy her something nice and shiny. A car perhaps? She would like a Porsche. Real ostentatious.

"Yellow." Alice grinned. I smiled at my favorite sister. Well, since the other one was trying to kill me…

Carlisle cleared his throat impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Alice giggled. "So, long story short; Edward and Bella fell in love and Rose got pissed." Wow that was really short.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know they were confused. I gave Alice a look which she ignored and attempted to explain what had happened at school.

"Bella and I sort of had a moment; love at first sight if you will. We sat together during lunch and Rosalie literally dragged me home. You know the rest." I was getting really impatient. It was nearing four o'clock and I didn't want to be late for my meeting with Bella.

_Go, Edward. Go to Bella, I will explain everything. _Alice said. I said a brief goodbye to my frozen parents and dashed out the house. I ran instead of taking the car.

On my way to Bella's house I thought about what had just happened.

Rosalie attacked me. My sister had tried to kill me. The thought hurt me more now that the initial shock had worn off. She had truly wanted to harm me. I could see that. And even though Rose and I were never the best of friends it was a great blow to have her actually try and kill me.

And I knew this hurt our family too. It hurt Emmett; he was my big brother, despite the fact that I had been around two decades longer. We loved each other. Normally he would find these little fights amusing, but I knew it would hurt him if he ever had to choose a side.

Jasper was hurt too; He and Rose were close. They both knew pain and bonded almost instantly over it. But he also felt our emotions. A strenuous atmosphere took a great toll on him.

But most of all, it would hut Esme. More than any of my siblings; I was her son. Yes, I was older then her technically, but she was more mature. A true mother figure. And being so young at the time of my change, I was the only one who really needed a mother. The others were all older when they were changed and didn't her as much as I did. Emmett would continuously tease me about being our parents' favorite, and they all saw it that way. But Esme loved us all. She cherished her family more than anything and I knew it broke her heart to see us fighting.

I decided not to dwell on it for now and focus on Bella.

I was very nervous for our talk.

I had so many questions and so little answers. But most of all I wanted to know how she felt about me. Had it meant the same to her as it had to me? Did she love me as I loved her? Would she be able to accept my inhuman nature? Would I leave her alone if she told me to?

I didn't have answers to any of these questions. Our talk would be pivotal. It would change my future forever. She had the power to crush my entire world and she didn't even realize it.

I paced in front of her house and decided to just get it over with.

I had just placed my heart in her hands and I prayed to God and any other higher power that she wouldn't break it.


	4. Talk

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoritting and putting my story on alert.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Talk.

I paced in front of the house for ten minutes, feeling more nervous then ever before.

What if she didn't want me after this? What if she never wanted me in the first place, and I was too selfish to see it earlier? Would she fear me when I told her? And I knew I had to tell her. She deserved the truth.

I was worried about my family too. The fight with Rosalie had potential to change our family forever. We had never fought like that. I knew it hurt Esme deeply to see us fighting. She would probably be in tears now if such a thing were possible.

I looked up at the grey sky and willed myself not to think about my family right now. I had to focus on Bella. To no one's surprise, I found it very easy to do so.

Bella's face filled my mind. Her voice. Her smell. Her eyes…

_knock on the door, already. Idiot! _My mind seemed to have been spending too much time with Rosalie. I was now insulting myself. Maybe Emmett was right. Maybe I had lost my mind.

I walked up to the door and knocked twice. Careful not to damage the fragile wood.

I heard Bella stumble down the stairs. Her heartbeat was fast and erratic. the thought that she might be as nervous as I was gave me courage.

She opened the door and I was instantly dazzled.

Bella was standing before me, her brown hair falling down al the way to her hips. She wore a dark bleu tank top and jeans, no shoes.

She smiled tightly at me and told me to come in. Her eyes never raised to mine.

"We can talk in the living room, Charlie won't be home till seven." She led me to a small living area with cream colored leather couches and a big plasma TV mounted on the wall. Pictures adorned the space. Most of them were of Bella, ranging from early childhood up until a few months ago.

She sat on the large sofa facing the back yard. I sat next to her and looked out the window.

The yard was small and surrounded by trees that eventually led to the darker forest. I wondered if Bella ever ventured there. I hoped not. She could get hurt or lost.

I looked at Bella and she was gazing out the window too. There was a small crease in her forehead, just the slightest hint of a frown. She seemed nervous. Fidgeting with the hem of her top.

After thirteen minutes of silence Bella looked at me for the first time.

"What the hell was that?" Her voice was soft. She sounded worried and even a little scared.

"I don't know. I'd never experienced something like that before." I answered truthfully.

That was my goal for today. Be as honest as possible at all times.

Bella sighed heavily. "I mean, that was… intense… Is that the right word?" She looked at me with wide searching eyes.

Yes, intense. That would be a good word. Even now I felt a strong pull towards her. An undeniable urge to touch her. I gave in.

I let my hand travel to her cheek. I caressed the soft skin and she leaned into my touch.

"Yes, intense would be a good word." Though I wasn't sure it was a strong enough word.

"But…"She started. "How?... I… Ugh, this is so confusing... Yet somehow it feels right."

"Can you explain that please." I felt like a coward making her say it first but I had to know what she was thinking.

"Well, I have no idea what happened in the cafeteria today, and it honestly cares me a little. But I know in my heart that…" She blushed and looked down, seeming embarrassed.

"You know that we belong together." I stated.

She peeked up at me though her lashes, looking shy. She nodded minutely.

My heat soared. Bella cared for me too. She felt it too. Never had I been happier than I was in this moment. Bella cared for me.

I took her small hand in mine and brought it to my lips. Our eyes stayed locked as I placed a soft kiss on her fingers. "I feel the same way."

"You do?" She looked surprised but happy.

I nodded.

Her smile was blinding as she grabbed my free hand and kissed it.

We just sat there for a while holding both hands. There was nothing that needed to be said right now. We understood each other.

Neither of us knew precisely how, but we knew we loved each other. And we knew that no matter what, we would always stay together.

I was suddenly a lot less nervous to tell her what I am. I knew it wouldn't matter to her. I knew she loved me no matter what. And we would deal with it together. I had no fear so I told her.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" My name never sounded better.

"There is something you should know about me."

"Oh." She looked curious.

"Well, you see…" Okay, I had the courage, I just needed to find the words.

"Just spit it out, Edward." She was still smiling.

"Bella, I'm not human." There. No going back now.

She sat there staring intently at me for a few minutes. I wanted to give her time to fully understand.

"What are you then?" She asked it as if she were questioning the color of my hair.

"Vampire."

The word hung thickly in the air for a while. Again, I sat patiently, waiting for her to process this new information.

"Oh." She said.

"Oh?" What kind of reaction was that?

"Do you drink blood?" She said it as though this were the most common thing in the world.

"My family and I only drink from animal. Most others of our kind do kill humans." I explained as calmy as I could. I was reeling on the inside. She took this amazingly well.

"Can you tell me more?" She asked.

And so I spend the rest of the evening telling Bella all there is to know about vampires. She listenned with polite interest, like I was a teacher lecturing his students. Frowning when I told her about the pain of transformation, but smiling when I explained the sparkly thing. I promised to show her on the next sunny day.

I also told her some things about my family. How Alice and Jasper had adopted themselves into the family and how Esme was a mother to all of us.

I explained that I was a mind reader and she seemed extremely relieved when I told her she was silent to me. It made wish even more that I could hear her.

I was just finished telling her about my human life and how Carlisle saved me, when I heard her father's thoughts approach.

"I should go, your father will be home soon." I told her five minutes before seven.

"Right. " She got up and walked me to the door. She had a sad smile on her face."I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Would it be alright if I picked you up for school?" I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. And I wanted to talk about her, not me.

"That would be lovely." Her smile was no longer sad.

"I will see you soon. Goodnight, Bella." I said placing another kiss on her hand. She blushed and nodded.

On the way home, I thought about what just happenned. I was relived and happy. Bella knew, I didn't have to hide who I was from her. She knew and she was okay with it. But I had one other concern. What were we? Bella and I. I knew we loved each other but we hadn't actually said the words. And what about her father? Would she introduse me and say that I was her boyfriend? The thought seemed almost comical. Me, a boyfriend? But that would be the most conventional way to go. We could _date_. Hah! _Date_. We would actually have to go out on a date for that to work. We could go to a restaurant. I wouldn't eat but just spending time with her was enough.

When I arrived home, Alice was waiting for me on the porch. She saw what happened with Bella and wanted to talk.

_You look happy. She's perfect for you. Just you see, this will all work out great. And don't worry about Rose, Carlisle talked to her and she'll try to be less of a bitch. But she's still really pissed for some reason. Personally, I think she's overreacting. You deserve to love someone too and Bella's such a great person. She'll make one hell of a vampire one day. I think Rose is just jealous 'cause you love Bella and you never wanted her. I think she's offended that you find a human more attractive than her immortal perfection. But honestly how shallow can you be…_

"Alice!" I interrupted her mental monologue. "Being psychic is knowing to shut up before someone tells you to."

_Sorry._ She thought sheepishly. _Nice line by the way._

"Was there something else?" I really wanted to go to my room and relax. This has been a long and eventful day.

"Will you bring Bella to the house?" A loud hiss came from Emmett and Rosalie's room. I ignored it and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Not yet, Alice. We're taking things slow for now. We'll see." I knew it would be too soon to bring her here. After all we barely knew each other.

_Fine… but don't wait too long. _Alice was pouting like a disgruntled three year-old.

I chuckled and nodded.

_Welcome home, Edward. Will you please talk to Rosalie? I hate for you to fight like that. Carlisle had a serious talk with her and I think she'll want to apologize, but you know how her pride can get in the way. _Esme was a true mother. I nodded to her and walked up the stairs to where Rosalie was hiding.

She suddenly appeared in front of me in the hall way.

_Carlisle is making me apologize ._She thought. _I shouldn't have attacked you like that. _Her face was one of stony indifference, but her thought showed that she cared. I knew my sister loved me, and I loved her. Even if we didn't always like each other._ But you have to see my side. This could ruin our lives. _

She looked at me with pleading eyes. I heard what she couldn't put into words. _Don't screw this up._

"I know, Rosalie. I promise I'll be careful, I will never intentionally put our family in danger." I replied calmly.

I left her and retreated into my room where I stayed for the rest of the night.

I needed some time to think about all the ways my life was changing.

One thing kept creeping back into my thoughts. Bella.

* * *

**A/N: This one took a little longer, but I am still sick so I'm doing the best I can.**

**I got out of bed just to write so I expect some love from you guys.**


	5. Week

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I am still not well. :( I will update as much as possible. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**I like this chapter, but I was kind of mean at the end. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Week.

I ran. Noticing how the vast landscape around me blurred and disappeared.

I had needed some time alone. My existence had changed completely over the last week. No longer was I the odd man out in my family. For decades I had been the only one without mate; without love. No more. I had found her; the one who was made for me. I finally understood what all the fuss was about. I had seen love within my family and of course in thousands of minds I had listened to. I had never really understood it. I could _sympathize_, but not _empathize_. I had never understood what it was like to place another person before you. What it meant to truly love someone, to be willing to sacrifice everything for them. No more. I knew love. I knew how it felt to be completely enamored by, devoted to and entranced with a person.

It had a week since that first day in school where I fell in love. She had altered my world, and I knew nothing would ever be the same. I would not let her go, now that I had finally found her.

I had driven to Bella's house early Tuesday morning. I was slightly apprehensive about school today. So many things had changed over the course of twenty-four hours. She walked out of the house and spotted my car immediately. She smiled and I mirrored the action. As she stumbled down the driveway, I couldn't help but chuckle softly. Bella hesitantly climbed into my car. I noticed she looked tired. It seemed like she hadn't gotten enough sleep. She wore jeans and a snug red sweater under her blue jacket. Her long hair was pulled back with some clips and cascaded down her back.

"Hi." She said softly. She looked up at me though her lashes and smiled shyly.

"Good morning." I took her small hand in mine and brought it up to my lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep much." She admitted sheepishly. "I had a lot on my mind." She looked down.

I started the car and peeled out of the drive way, still holding her hand. She didn't seem to mind so I held on to her.

What did she mean a lot her mind? Had she been having second thoughts? Was she regretting what she said before?

I tortured myself the entire drive. I asked her some random questions, but there was not much conversation. She was relaxed and carefree so I was about ninety percent sure she wasn't second guessing her decision.

I parked the car next to Rosalie's; she had driven my family today. Naturally, she had complained about my relationship with Bella but I had ignored her.

As we got out, every single student looked at us. Their thoughts were both amusing and irritating.

_Omg, she's so lucky. I wonder if they slept together. I bet he was good. Yum._

_What?! No she's not with Edward Cullen! It's impossible!_

_Ugh, what does he see in her? She's so plain._

_Figures, the only girl he notices is the one I want. Pretty boy thinks he can get anyone._

_Huh, I always thought he was gay? _Uhm… NO!

"They're all staring." Bella's soft voice brought me back.

"Ignore them."

And so the day went on. People stared and we ignored them. I walked her to her classes and we asked each other random questions. We had decided to get to know each other better. Even though we were in love, we still barely knew the other person. That had to change.

Bella asked me about all the things I had seen and done in my ninety years. She had wanted to know about wars and history and music and art and literature. Her questions were endless. During lunch she asked about my views on politics, philosophy, and religion. In return I inquired after hers.

I found that she was a very intelligent person. Wise beyond her years. She spoke with certainty and a quiet confidence most humans only acquired after years, if ever. Her answers were well thought through and insightful. She never spoke with any disrespect to anyone. She didn't judge people or discriminate. She got very passionate about gay rights and racial discrimination. I saw these were thing she felt very strongly about. When she spoke of those things, she seemed to become a different person. She became someone who was fierce and fought for what they believed in. She didn't quit and refused to give up. She was both stubborn and fearless. I imagined she would enjoy speaking to Carlisle and Jasper. They were both extremely intelligent and opinionated. They would get along quite well.

After school, I drove her home and we made our homework together. I left before her father returned and went home.

I played chess with Alice for a while since our game was postponed due to her vision of Bella the other night. She wiped the floor with me. But in my own defense, she had been mentally badgering me about Bella. She wanted to talk to her and invite her in our home. I told time and time again that it was too soon but she wouldn't listen.

I retreated to my room not long after that.

And so the rest of the week went on. I picked Bella up for school. We would spend the day talking and getting to know each other. I drove her home and we made our homework. I always left before Chief Swan came home.

As the days past, I found myself loving her more and more. The connection I felt towards her was so much stronger now that I really knew her. I fell more in love with her every day. Despite that, our relationship had sort of stagnated. Neither of us had declared our feelings or moved to progress our physical relationship. All we did was hold hands and I would kiss hers occasionally. But lately I had wanted to really kiss her. Her lips looked so inviting. I knew they would be soft and so warm. I also knew that I would have to be very careful.

My bloodlust for her was almost non-existing but still… I was a vampire and she was human. I would also have to mind my teeth. I had no fangs but my teeth were razor sharp and coated with venom. I wasn't sure what would happen if she came in contact with my venom. When vampire venom entered the human bloodstream it burned. It essentially destroyed the body. Breaking down the DNA and creating a new and lasting body. But what would happen if the venom came in her mouth, or she swallowed it? Would it hurt her? I would have to ask Carlisle.

But I had another concern. Would she even want me to kiss her? Well… only one way to find out, I suppose. But I had never kissed anyone, ever. I knew the basics and how it worked, but I had never experienced it myself. I had never been physically close to anyone. Vampires didn't usually engage in physical contact with anyone but their mates. In my family, we hugged occasionally, but it was never more than a friendly gesture. And the only people who hugged me were Esme and Alice. So I was entirely new at being close to someone.

But Bella had told me that she had never kissed anyone either. Though she wasn't a century old. I was baffled when she told me she had never had a boyfriend before. I was pleased, though. But still, teenagers dated. I found it odd that she hadn't. She told me that no one showed interest in her, but that was extremely hard to believe. I heard daily how she affected human males. And myself of course. She had no idea how enticing she was. I had asked her if she had ever found anyone she was interested in. She told me that she generally found people strange and had a hard time relating to them. She felt as though she had never really fit in. And she found all the attention she got from the human males here annoying and baffling. She truly had no clue how intriguing she was.

Today was Sunday. It was still early. I would be going to Bella's house soon, but I had to hunt first. We would be watching movies at her house today. It was raining cats and dogs in true Forks-fashion. I had been looking forward to meeting her father but apparently he had to work all day. I wanted him to know me. _But as what? _Her boyfriend? Is that what I was? I was starting to hate the lack of definition. I had absolutely no idea what we were. I decided that I would try to kiss her today. And declare my love. I would say the actual words and ask her to be my girlfriend.

I was suddenly very nervous. I knew Bella cared for me but I had no idea how she would react to me confessing my love. I had found out that it was hard for her to express her feelings. She could carry a conversation about civil rights, but she would cower when asked about her feelings.

Bella was a very secretive person. Maybe not intentionally so. But she held her cards close to her chest.

I ran home to change, since I was completely soaked. I entered the house and saw Jasper lounging on one of the couches.

_Hey, Edward, it's just you and me, brother. _

"Where are they?" The house was deserted.

"Rose and Alice are shopping in Seattle and Emmett and Esme went hunting. Carlisle is working of course." Jasper explained.

_Is something wrong? You're awfully tense there, Edward. _Damn Empath. I scowled.

"I'm just anxious to see Bella."

_Hmm, interesting. Love suits you, you know. You've been happier then ever. It's a nice change. _Jasper smiled.

"Yup." Really, what could I say to that? I stood awkwardly in the living room, dripping wet.

Jasper's thoughts were amused. Apparently I was acting strange. I rolled my eyes and went up to my room to change. Jasper chuckled.

I put on black slacks and a green button down shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I grabbed my jacket and went back downstairs.

Jasper was still in the same position, not having moved an inch. His thoughts were annoyingly smug about something. I knew the something had to do with me.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Jasper?" My tone was laced with impatience. I wanted to get to Bella.

_No, no, go have fun with Bella. She makes you happy. That makes me happy._ He grinned widely at me. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was high on drugs.

I rolled my eyes and ran to the Volvo. I reached the small house in no time.

I knocked and waited for Bella to open the door. It didn't take long before she stood in front of me. She wore blue yoga pants and a crimson top. Her hair was impeccably straight and fell to her hips. She smile widely and ushered me inside. We liked hand instinctively. She led me to the living room where there were a Bunch of DVD's on the coffee table.

"You can pick something and put it in, I'm just gonna get a drink." Bella disappeared into the kitchen leaving me with the DVD's. I picked some comedy and put it in. I didn't really care about the movie; I would just be watching Bella anyway.

Bella returned and we sat on the couch. I leaned back into the cushion and Bella sat beside me. Her head rested on my shoulder and I placed my arm around her.

The movie was alright. I watched as Bella smiled at the screen, or laughed softly. The urge to kiss her had never been this big.

She looked up at me and her eyes were wide and inviting. I saw all I needed to see. She wanted me too. My mind was made up. I would kiss my Bella.


	6. Progress

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: This one is a bit shorter but I updated really soon, so that should be okay. Thanks for the reviews and such, I appreciate it. Constructive critisism is always welcome.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 6. Progress.

I leaned in and down towards her lips. Her eyes widened and her lips parted. Her hot breath blew over my face. I closed the last bit of space between us and touched her lips. Hot electricity soared through my body. The heat spread to my heart and soul. Bella kissed me back with a soft pressure; her lips molding into mine. Her hand traveled up my arm and shoulder and disappeared in my hair. The soft pressure intensified the pleasure. I slowly let my arms wind around her waist, pulling her closer. I felt her soft curves against my stone cold body and suppressed a shudder. I could kiss her like this forever. But I knew Bella had to breathe, so, slowly, I pulled back.

I looked into her wide chocolate eyes and saw they were glistening with emotion. Her breath came in soft gasps, as did mine, even though technically I didn't need to breathe. We held on to each other for a while longer, waiting for our breathing to even out.

"Wow." She said. She looked up at me and tightened her arms around my neck. The heat coming of her body was radiating through me and warming my marble body.

"Yes, wow indeed." I answered. I held her close, she was now almost in my lap.

I knew I had to tell her how I felt about her. I had to tell her the whole truth; not downplaying anything. I would tell her that I wanted her to be mine. That I loved her beyond believe and that I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her.

I hugged her close to my chest and buried my face in her hair. "Hmm, Bella." I murmured. She giggled and squirmed as I blew my cold breath on her neck.

I pulled back and readjusted her so she was seated more comfortably in my lap. She smiled up at me and I felt my body melt. Oh, the things this girl did to me. In merely a week she had invoked feeling inside of me, I was sure I wasn't capable of. She made me feel like a normal human man, not some despicable monster.

"Edward?"

"Hmm."

"My dad wants to meet you." Okay, not what I was expecting.

"Oh." Ugh, now I was incapable of forming a coherent response. Nice going, Edward. I saw Bella's face fall and wondered what had caused this.

"I mean, you don't have to. He was just curious because you've been driving me to school and… well some people in town were talking and… euh…apparently he heard something…" She looked down and blushed. She tried to hide the hurt and rejection in her eyes but I saw it anyway. She didn't think I wanted to meet her father.

I pulled her closer still and spoke in her hair. "I would love to meet your father. Though he already knows me." Bella relaxed in my arms and sighed. "Wait, what do you mean 'some people were talking'?"

Bella looked uncomfortable and fidgeted in my lap. "Euh, well… I guess, I guess some people thought we were…euh…"

"Dating?" I smiled. She was so cute when she was all flustered.

"Yeah." Her voice was soft and she didn't meet my eyes.

"Hmm, and now your father thinks I'm what? Your_ boyfriend_?" Part of me was teasing her and part of me was genuinely curious to know how she felt about that whole boyfriend concept.

"I guess, I mean, I told him we aren't exactly…"

"Dating? I suppose technically we are not _dating_ because we have never been on a date. But I'd like to think we are more than just friends." I said. She looked at me with an expression aching towards hope. But she didn't speak. She seemed to be searching for something in my eyes. Now was the right moment.

"Bella, I love you. I have loved you from the moment I saw you in that cafeteria. I will always love you; there will never be another for me." She stared at me with bewildered eyes. I had no idea what she was thinking and it was killing me. Was this it? Had I managed to scare her away with my impromptu declaration?

I looked at her and was surprised to see so much emotion in her eyes.

"Me too." She said simply. I heard everything I ever needed to hear in those two small words. It didn't matter she hadn't said the exact words. I saw she loved me, felt it in the way she clung to me; the way she looked at me and spoke to me. I didn't care that she couldn't say the words. Bella loved me and she wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

The day progressed steadily. We watched some more movies, Bella ate lunch, we kissed, watched another movie and kissed some more. By five pm we were lying on the couch, a tangled mess of limbs. This was such a strange thing for me. Intimacy. I had never been this close to anyone; physically or emotionally. Sure, I was close to my family; we talked and they supported and loved me. But that was nothing compared to the connection I felt to Bella in this moment. I knew that nothing would ever be more important then her; not me, not my family. I would do anything to keep her safe.

* * *

_Don't worry, Edward. Everyone will be on their best behavior, I promise. _Esme pecked me on the cheek before I went to pick up Bella. She would be coming over to our house today after school. It was time. I wanted her to be a part of my whole life, not just the human charade. I wasn't sure how she would be received by my family and it worried me.

Jasper still had issues with his thirst, though Alice had assured us he would be fine. But her visions weren't absolute. And of course there was Rosalie. Things had been more than a little tense since our fight and I hoped she wouldn't take it out on Bella.

I was quite annoyed with my sister. Her jealousy was causing our family pain. She was too selfish and stubborn to acknowledge the truth. She was so absorbed in her own feelings that she completely disregarded others'. I understood her rational concerns for our safety, but most of it was just Rosalie being vain and conceited. We would probably talk it out soon but it promised to be a heated discussion. Though Rosalie had apologized for attacking me, she was still very angry and she didn't approve of my relationship with Bella. It was times like these that I felt sorry for Emmett.

I bade my family goodbye and left for Bella's house. We had decided that I would meet her father tomorrow. And she would introduce me as her boyfriend. It was strange what that word did to me. Boyfriend; it seemed inadequate, but I suppose it had to do for now. I couldn't wait for the day when I would be more than just her boyfriend.

Our day was much the same as it had been last week. Bella wasn't a fan of PDA and neither was I, so we did nothing more than holding hands.

During her History class, however; Bella had an interresting conversation with Jessica Stanly. I was so used to listening tothe thoughts around Bella that I heard Jessica's intent.

_I hear they're dating. How can that be? He's never looked at any girl before. And Bella's really not that pretty. I should ask her about it. _

"Hi, Bella." Jessica said with false warmth as Bella took her seatnext to the nosey gossip hunter. _Ugh does she really think that sweater is flattering?_

"Oh, hey Jess." Bella seemed distracted.

"So what's going on with you and Edward Cullen?" Subtle.

"Uhm, we're dating." Bella blushed and looked down. It seemed she was not entirely comfortable telling Jessica what was going on.

_Well, crap! I hope he moves past her fast. I can't wait to make my move. _

"So you like him?" _Duh, who wouldn't like a face like that on top of a body like that?_

"Yes."

_Why is she being so secretive? If it were me I would be bragging at the top of my lungs._

"So did you guys go out this weekend?" _I bet he's romantic. And he's rich, too. Oh, could he be any more perfect? Apart from his taste in women._

"We watched movies at my house, and just hung out." Bella answered Jessica's questions like she was being interrogated. And honestly, it looked a bit like that.

"Oh." Jessica was more dissapointed than necesary. _Hmm, no date? Oh well, maybe he doesn't like her that much. It could be one sided. Ha, he probably only wants to be friens and Bella's making the whole dating thing up. I wouldn't be surprised if she started the rumors herself. Why doesn't she pick someone else? She has half the male population of Forks after her. What do they see in her?_

Their class started and the conversation ended. It bothered me that Jessica was under the impression I didn't like Bella. It bothered me more than it should.

* * *

On our way to my house, Bella seemed nervous. I knew she wanted them to approve of her and like her. For some reason she thought they wouldn't. It was impossible not to like her.

I heard the thoughts coming out of the house. Esme and Alice were exited, Emmett was amused, Jasper was cautious, Rosalie was pissed, and Carlisle was curious. He was eager to meet the one that had finaly managed to break down the walls surounding my cold heart.

I got out of the car and sprinted to Bella's side to open her door. I helped her out and her jaw dropped as her eyes landed on the big white house. I assured her there was nothing to worry about but it didn't seem to work.

I placed my arm around her waist and led her up to the front door.

Please let this not be a disaster.


	7. Family

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews etc. There were some people who wanted me to update soon so... here it is. I'm on a roll today. I've finally recovered from that damned flu and I am in full writing mode again. The next chapter should be up sometime during the weekend. **

**Should I make my chapters longer? They feel a bit short to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 7. Family.

My parents stood in the foyer waiting for us. The rest of the family was waiting upstairs on Alice's command. She had seen that Bella would be overwhelmed if she had to face all of them at once.

Alice was barely containing her excitement, bouncing on the top step. Jasper was trying his best to contain her. Rose was silently fuming, but Esme had instructed her to behave.

I met my mother's gaze and she smiled at me.

_Oh Edward, she's beautiful! And she makes you beautiful, too. _Esme mentally gushed.

I saw how Bella's gaze swept across the large room. She seemed to be taking in all the details. Her eyes widened as she saw my parents. She had never seen them before and she was obviously surprised by their youth and beauty.

Carlisle and Esme smiled to show their welcome, but made no move to approach us. They seemed to be gauging Bella's reaction, careful not to scare her. I rolled my eyes and led Bella up to the grinning couple.

"Bella, these are my parents; Carlisle, Esme, this is my Bella." I made introductions.

Esme walked up to us with exaggerated slowness, not wanting to frighten the human in the house full of vampires. I sighed and rolled my eyes again.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, dear; we've heard so much about you." Esme took Bella's small warm hand in both of hers and gave a gentle squeeze. I knew she really wanted to hug Bella, but she thought better of it. Esme already loved Bella; simply for the fact that she made me happy.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen." Bella said politely.

_Oh, such a lovely young woman! _"Please call me Esme, dear. Bella blushed and nodded.

Carlisle stepped forward and took one of Bella's hands. "Pleasure to meet you, Bella." He smiled. _She looks so comfortable. Not afraid at all. _

"You as well, Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, please." He seemed completely taken with her.

"We're so happy to have you, Bella." My mother said sincerely. _I cannot believe this is happening; finally. _She was over the moon.

"I'm glad to be here, Esme; you have such a beautiful home."

I heard the impatient thoughts coming from the top of the steps and looked up towards them. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I seemed to be doing that a lot today. Bella noticed and followed my gaze.

"Alright, Alice." I murmured.

Alice flew down the stairs at blinding speed. She halted to a stop right in front of Bella, who looked surprised but pleased. Carlisle and Esme however were shocked and threw Alice warning looks.

"Hi, Bella!" She squealed. Bella flinched with the volume of Alice's voice.

"Hi, Alice." Her voice was confident and mature. She had found her usual composure again after coming back from the shock of meeting my parents.

"It's so great to finally talk to you! I just want to say how put off I am that Edward has kept you to himself for this long. But don't worry, I fully intend on making up for the lost time." She said all this in one breath.

"Euh, okay?"

This is when Jasper descended the stairs. We all turned to look at him. He was uncomfortable with all the attention. Jasper preferred the background instead of the main stage; the complete opposite of his mate. He walked leisurely. Jasper had this soothing aura about him. He oozed calm. His thoughts were less composed, though.

_Unbelievable, she's in a house full of vampires for goodness' sakes! How can she be so calm? She's not afraid at all. She might be a little nervous, but no fear, so peculiar. _Jasper took his first breath since entering the room and Bella's scent registered. _Hmm, she smells pleasant, sweet. Okay, I can do this. I will not eat my brother's mate. I will not eat my brother's mate. I will not eat my brother's mate…_

I scowled at him and he gave me a sheepish smile. He was trying.

Jasper had reached the bottom of the stairs and Alice went to stand beside him.

"Bella, this is Jasper. Jazzy, meet Bella." Alice said.

"Hi, Jasper, it's nice to meet you." Jasper's eyes widened at Bella's words. _How can she not be intimidated?! _

"Likewise, Bella." Jasper drawled, and he gave a polite smile but made no move to approach her.

Things got a bit tense after that and I decided to end this awkward conversation.

"Why don't I give you the tour of the house, I'm sure you'll meet Emmett and Rosalie later." I said to Bella. She nodded and said a brief goodbye to my family. Emmett mentally cursed me for not letting him meet Bella now; I rolled my eyes, it was becomming a habit.

Bella and I walked up the stairs and I pointed out the various rooms and their occupants. When we reached Rosalie and Emmett's room, Emmet suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of us. Bella seemed startled but she smiled at the big vampire in front of her. Emmett was grinning ear to ear.

"Hi, I'm Emmett." _She's kind of pretty for a human; she looks a bit like one of those girls in the old black and white movies. Yup, pretty. _He suddenly looked at me. _Edward I will kill you if you tell Rose I said that! _

Geez, what was with people trying to kill me these days?

"Hi, Emmett, It's nice to meet you." Bella said. She didn't seem afraid of him and Emmett noticed it, too.

"Yup, it's about time my lil' bro found a girl." He said; grinning like and idiot. He leaned closer to her and stage whispered. "He's been such a grouch. I never realized it's because he was alone, I always just thought he was born with a stick up his…"

"Yes, yes, we get the point." Rosalie was standing in the doorway looking bored out of her mind. She glanced over at Bella but said nothing. I introduced them and she nodded in response. I rolled my eyes and led Bella away from my …euh…_unique_ siblings. Bella said goodbye to them and we ascended the last flight of stairs leading up to my room.

Bella took in the room in much the same way she had done the living room. I wondered what she was thinking. Did she like my room? It seemed pretty normal to me. Well, apart from the no bed thing. My room was medium sized with white walls and light blue drapes and carpet. It was sparsely furnished and my CD's and books took up most of the space. Bella walked around the room, looking at various things, occasionally picking up something to take a better look at it. She looked at me after a moment and smiled.

"I like it." Her eyes were alight with happiness; she had never looked lovelier.

Bella and I spend the next hour in my room. We sat on my couch and talked about everything and nothing. She also asked me about my family.

"What did they think of me?" Her voice was small; it amazed me how someone so mature and intelligent could be so insecure at times.

"Well, Esme was ecstatic. She already loves you. Carlisle is happy I'm happy. Alice is… enthusiastic. Jasper thinks you're a bit strange because you're not afraid of us." She frowned at this. "Emmett thinks you are pretty and he finds the whole thing hilarious. Rosalie…will come around… eventually." I said.

Bella frowned. "Why doesn't she like me?"

"It's not personal." I assured her. "Rosalie's just stubborn, she doesn't understand and she doesn't want to. But don't worry, just ignore her; I do."

Bella didn't seem appeased but didn't press the issue.

When the hour neared six, we made our way downstairs. We chatted briefly with Esme and Carlisle. Jasper and Alice went hunting and Rose was moping in her room while Emmett tried to cheer her up. My parents were completely taken by the human girl. She had them both wrapped around her finger without even realizing it. Carlisle came to the same conclusion I had; Bella was wise beyond her years. An old soul, he had called her. And Esme simply adored her. The feeling seemed to be mutual but that was no surprise. It was impossible not to love my mother. We said goodbye and headed to her house.

On the way there, Bella gushed about how much she loved my family and I just grinned like an idiot in love. Which, admittedly, I was.

When we got to the house, something occurred to me. "We still haven't been on our date." I told her.

Bella's eyes were confused for a minute. "Date? What do you mean?"

"You know, like dinner or something. Isn't that traditional?" Shouldn't she be the one who knew these kinds of things? She was the human. And things were very different when I was human. Dating was not something that was done when I was human. You courted someone for a few months and then got married. I never realized how much things had changed. I suddely felt very old.

Bella's voice interrupted my musings."There's really not much traditional about us."

"I know and that's why I want to this right." As long as I was going to do the boyfriend-thing I might as well do it right. "So, will go on a date with me this Friday?"

Bella giggled and nodded. "Where will we go?"

"Hmm, how about the old dinner and a movie?"

"Very normal." She grinned.

"My point exactly."

"But you don't eat." She pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "No, but you do. And I'll just watch you eat. Afterwards we'll go see a movie."

"Okay, sound great." She smiled.

There was a short comfortable silence where we just sat together and listenned to the music in my car.

"So, I told Charlie you'd be coming over tomorrow." Bella said.

"What did he say?" I didn't really know the man very well; I had only met him once or twice. He had seemed like a quiet reserved man; much like Bella.

"Not much; I think he saw it coming." Ah, yes, there had been gossip about us. The thought made me smile. I wanted everyone to know we were together.

We talked some more until I heard Chief Swan's thoughts two miles down the road. We kissed and said goodbye. Bella got out of the car after I promised to pick her up the next morning.

As I sped home, I caught some of Chief Swan's musings. He was worrying about his daughter; feeling melancholic and sad that she was growing up so fast. The thought of Bella having a boyfriend didn't sit too right with him. He briefly considered calling her mother for advice but quickly thought better of it. His next thought surprised me.

_No best not to call Renee, she won't be any help. How could she not love her own daughter?_

…

* * *

**Some mother/daughter-angst comming up next.**


	8. Renee BPOV

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews etc. This one came sooner than I said but I had time and inspiration so...**

**This one is in BPOV, I personally enjoy writing EPOV more, but this was fun too. I thought it was necesary to portrey Bella's relationship with her mother correctly.**

**Please review, they make my day.**

**Enjoy!**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 8. Renee.

**BPOV.**

Charlie ate his fish with determined concentration. He really seemed to enjoy it. I wanted to bring up the subject of Edward but wasn't sure how.

Hmm, Edward. It was embarrassing how the mere mention of his name turned me into a swooning damsel in distress. But you had to admit; the man was swoon-worthy. Edward stood at an impressive six foot four inches, making me look like a dwarf next to him. He had a lean yet muscular build. His face and hair were pure perfection. But it was none of these things that made me love him. I loved Edward Cullen because of his soul, mind and heart; not his wallet or good looks.

Edward was selfless, a true martyr. He loved his family dearly and was very protective of them. He was intelligent beyond believe. But who wouldn't be when you had all eternity to learn things. My Edward was also a worrier. He was constantly over thinking things. It was kind of adorable.

I had been completely blown away by the force of my feelings for him. In an instant, I knew he was the one I would love for the rest of my life. And to my surprise and joy, he had felt it too. We had spent the last week getting to know each other. He told me all about his not-so-human-nature and his family. It was fascinating to hear how he refused to drink human blood because he didn't want to be a monster. My Edward was the furthest thing from a monster. I knew it and his family knew it too. I had seen the adoration his parents held for him.

Yesterday, our relationship had finally been defined. We had been inseparable for a week but we hadn't declared ourselves. We kissed for the first time on Charlie's couch, while watching 'How to Loose Friends and Alienate People'. I hadn't seen the end because I was too busy kissing the magnificent man holding me.

And then he told me he loved me.

Edward Cullen loved _me_. The most fawned over guy in Forks and immortal mind reader was in love with the plain, clumsy human. Go figure.

Not that I was complaining. No Sir. I was very happy, indeed. I actually thought my heart would burst when he declared his love. I was unable to reciprocate, though.

I loved Edward with all that I was, but I couldn't say the words. I had never spoken them; to anyone. It was a big deal to me. I was relieved when Edward seemed to understand without any words needed. I knew I would tell him someday, but it was too soon. We had only known each other for a week after all.

Meeting his family had been wonderful. It was amazing to meet the people who have been his parents for decades. Carlisle and Esme were simple gorgeous. As they all were. A vampire thing, I was told.

Not everyone in his family was welcoming and it bothered me more than Edward knew. I wanted them to accept me. Not for me but for Edward. His family was important to him and I didn't want to cause trouble. He assured me that Rosalie would come around but the way she had looked at me suggested other wise. I decided not to worry about Edward's family and deal with mine.

Edward had been eager to meet Charlie, officially, as my boyfriend. It was strange to refer to him as a _boy_, seeing how he was over a century old, and Edward was a man in all but physical age; but I suppose it would have to do. I still had to inform Charlie that he would be meeting my new boyfriend tomorrow. He knew there was something going on. Some guy at work knew from Mrs. Stanly that Edward had been driving me to and from school. Suffice to say he was not happy.

Charlie was a quiet peaceful person, but he was also a cop. Naturally he had wanted to know the whole story. I told him Edward didn't trust the truck and insisted he drove me. It was pretty believable if you knew him. Charlie had bought easily. I had a feeling he was not keen on having the boyfriend-talk. Neither was I.

So here I was; fidgeting at the dinner table, wondering how to break the news. Luckily, Charlie gave me an opening.

"So where were you, just now?" He asked as he was taking seconds.

"I was over at the Cullen's." My voice was composed, thank the Lord.

Charlie dropped his fork and met my gaze with suspicious eyes. "What were you doing there?" He asked. Though his tone of voice suggested he already knew.

"Edward and I are dating and he wanted me to meet his family." I was glad I sounded like an adult for once.

"I thought you said he was just driving you to school?" Charlie smirked and picked up his fork, scooping a piece of fish in his mouth. I was glad he was taking this so well, but scowled at him anyway.

Charlie chuckled. "So is he like… your boyfriend?" Ew, I was starting to hate the B-word.

I nodded and blurted "He wants to meet you."

Charlie looked slightly startled. "Oh."

"Is it okay if he comes over tomorrow? He won't be staying for dinner." That would be something; somehow I doubted Edward would enjoy my fry fish.

Charlie nodded but seemed deep in thought.

"So you like him, then." He said after a few bites.

"Yes." I said slowly. Where was he going with this?

"Have you told your mother?" He didn't meet my eyes as he asked the question. It was my least favorite question in the book. Saying Renee and I didn't get along would be an understatement.

"No." My tone was probably harsh, because Charlie's eyes snapped up to mine. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. He nodded and finished his plate.

After dinner, I did the dishes and went up to my room to do some homework. But I couldn't concentrate. I kept thinking of what Charlie said. _Have you told your mother?_

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. I hadn't spoken to Renee since I got to Forks. She hadn't even called to see if I got here. In truth, my mother wasn't a bad person. She just had a one track mind. Things were the way she saw them and anything that didn't fit in her perfect world, simply didn't exist. Therefore, I didn't exist. I knew deep down she loved me, but I also knew I was a disappointment.

I was not very pretty(despite what Edward claimed). I was not exceptionally smart or talented. I seriously lacked in the balance and grace department, and my social skills were downright laughable. In short; I was not the daughter she had wanted. And she let no opportunity pass without telling me how vey ordinary I was. Trust me, it gets to you. So I had moved in with Charlie after things got too tense. Renee and I didn't really fight that often, we just didn't get along. She had wanted a pretty girl who wore dresses and did ballet. She expected me to have many friends and be popular. She had always encouraged me to date, introducing me to boys she thought I would like. It was irritating in the highest degree. We were too different.

Renee was outgoing and sociable. She had been a fun mother when I was younger, but as I got older, I often felt like the parent rather than the child. Our relationship withered and finally bled out. I was ashamed to say I hadn't missed her since I left Phoenix. There simply wasn't much to miss. I was glad she was happy, though. She had gotten her Prince Charming. She had no real responsibilities and could pretty much do whatever she pleased.

The noise of my phone ringing startled me out of my reverie. I looked at the clock and frowned.

Who would be calling me at eleven on a Monday night?

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Isabella? Your father just called me; he tells me you have a boyfriend, is this true?" Speak of the devil.

"Yes, Mom. It's true." I didn't bother informing her of the late hour.

"Well, I suppose that's alright." Who asked your opinion? "But when I told you I thought you should date, I didn't mean for you to tie yourself down to some boy. Why don't you play the field for a while? I'm sure there are lots of nice boys in Forks. There is nothing wrong with having fun, just be safe, okay?"

"I appreciate your concern." My voice was laced with venom, but she didn't notice.

"I'm just saying; you're young, you shouldn't have just one boyfriend. You could just date and stuff. I am, however, glad that you're finally paying attention to the boys. You're a seventeen year-old virgin, Isabella. What is this 1918?" Oh, no. Not the sex-talk again. I inwardly groaned. My mother was a firm believer in free love. I was so not having this conversation again.

"Look, Mom; can I call you back later? It's getting late and I have school tomorrow."

"Oh, right; just remember what I said about playing the field. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. Bye honey." She hung up before I could replay.

Mistakes? I knew she regretted marrying Charlie right out of high school, but the way she said it made it sound as if she regretted having me, too. Tears filled my eyes. Maybe she did regret having me. She was barely twenty when I was born. Charlie and she were married for only a year. She obviously wasn't ready to be a mother. I sob escaped my throat at the thought of being a one of my mother's mistakes.

I crawled under the covers and rolled on my side. I had never felt this alone. I wanted Edward; I wanted him to hold me and tell me I was loved, and everything would be alright.

I was half asleep when I felt cold lips on my forehead.

**§§§-LSS-§§§**

I awoke to the feeling of soft pressure on my lips. Unaware of what was going on; I pressed my lips to the smooth cold skin. A soft chuckle cleared my fogged up mind.

Edward was laying half on top of me in my bed. His hair was more rumpled than usual and his clothes were wrinkly. I saw his shoes on the floor. He smiled softly at me.

"Alice saw you were upset last night. You were already asleep when I got here, but I didn't want you to wake up and be alone." He explained.

Huh, had Alice seen the conversation with my mother, too?

"What's wrong?" Edward frowned at my distraught expression.

"Did she see what happened before?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry; she obviously doesn't know what a wonderful person you are. Wonderful doesn't even cover it." He was trying to cheer me up. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Later."

I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that it was nearly nine o'clock.

"We're late for school. Why didn't you wake me?" I was really in no mood for school, but it was inevitable.

"Alice saw you would be in no shape for school, so she had Carlisle write you a note. And it's getting sunny so I wouldn't have been able to go anyway." He said.

"Oh." I relaxed again in his embrace. He hugged me close and buried his face in my hair. His cold breath tickled my neck .

"Hmm; Bella." He sighed.

We stayed in bed for a while; cuddling and kissing. I liked this Edward, he was playful and sweet. But I saw the concern in his eyes. I knew we would have to talk about this some time. But that time was not now. Right now, I just wanted to be in love.

When we finally got out of bed, it was nearing noon. I had a quick shower while Edward made me breakfast. Or lunch, whichever it was. I dressed comfortably in jeans and a red cashmere sweater I had bought in Phoenix before the move.

On the way down I was assaulted by a delicious smell. I entered the kitchen and smiled at the sight in front of me.

Edward was standing in the kitchen; various breakfast foods adorned the countertop. He smiled when he saw me and told me to sit. He handed me a plate filled with a bit of everything, with a proud smile on my face. He reminded me of a small boy, showing his mother a picture he drew.

The food was excellent. Edward seemed to be good at everything. We were cleaning the mess he made when he spoke.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Edward it's sunny. I thought you couldn't go out." I pointed out. "Besides, I'm supposed to be sick. If someone sees me I'll be in trouble."

He rolled his eyes. "We won't be anywhere near the public. And the sun is why I wanted to go out." He gave me a meaningful look and I caught on.

"I get to see you sparkle?" I asked excitedly. It seemed like such a strange thing to me. I couldn't imagine it.

"Yes; if you want to."

Duh.

We exited the house and walked a few yards out into the woods surrounding the house. When we were far enough not to be seen he stopped.

"What are we doing?" Why were we standing in the middle of nowhere?

Edward turned his back on me; explaining. "It's a bit too far for you so I'll carry you and run. We'll be there in no time."

I just stared at his back. Was he serious?

He chuckled. "Get on my back Bella."

Hesitantly, I mounted him. I wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly. The cold of his body was strangely soothing. I felt very comfortable on his back.

"Hold on tight." He said.

And we were flying. The world whooshed passed us in a green blur. Edward narrowly avoided trees and branches. He hopped over a fallen tree trunk effortlessly; never faltering his pace. It was exhilarating. Adrenaline coursed through my veins and my heart was loud in my ears. After a few minutes we came to a stop.

Twenty feet away from us there was a small clearing. Sunlight filled the beautiful meadow in warmth. There were thousands of small wildflowers growing in the long grass. I walked into the meadow and the sun warmed my cool skin.

I looked around to find Edward. He was standing back in the shadows; a soft smile on his face. He took several steps forward and stepped into the bright midday sun.


	9. Loved

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews etc. **

**This chapter is kind of angsty and emotional. It was not easy to write.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 9. Loved.

The look on her face was one of utter fascination and adoration. Bella looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her eyes were wide and her lovely face was flushed. The sun made her skin glow and set of the red highlights in her hair.

She hesitantly reached up to touch my face. Her soft, warm hand brushed over my cheekbone. She gave me a radiant smile and led us to the centre of the meadow. We lay down in the grass and our bodies intertwined.

We could have been lying there for hours, time ceased to matter. As we lay, basking in the rare sunlight, I thought. I thought about what I overheard Chief Swan thinking. Something about Bella's mother not loving her. It seemed impossible to understand. Didn't mothers love their children as a rule? I wanted to talk to Bella about this but wasn't sure how.

_So Bella, I accidently heard your father thinking your mother doesn't love you; I was wondering why that was? _Yeah, no. Not happening. I took the cowards way out and decided not to bring it up right now. We were too happy in our little bubble right now and I didn't want to ruin it with what would definitely be a deep, emotional conversation.

I ran my hand over her cotton covered stomach. She was so soft and warm. I could feel the rush of blood underneath her skin and it warmed my hand.

After a while the light began to diminish. The sun was setting and my skin slowly lost it diamond-like sparkles.

"We should be heading back. We don't want Chief Swan to know you've been playing hooky, do we?"

Bella smiled and hugged me tightly for a second. "No, we don't." She said. "Thanks for getting out of school. I don't think I could have handled it today." Her eyes had gone sad again. I felt an ache in my chest at the thought of her being in pain. I felt a sudden surge of resentment towards her mother for making Bella so unhappy.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"When we get home."

§§§-LSS-§§§

"Renee was never good at taking care of me. She's irresponsible, flaky, and impulsive. Basically a fruit loop." Bella started. We were seated on the couch in her living room. Bella was sat in my lap. She had a detached look on her face as she told her story.

"Charlie and Renee got married right out of high school. Her parents didn't approve so they eloped. They bought this house and Charlie got a job with the police. Renee thought it would be fun to be a wife. It was just one of her whims, but this one had big consequences. I was born a year after they got married. It didn't take long for her to realize that a family was not what she wanted. Being a mother brought with it responsibilities. And she thought she'd be able to do it. She felt like and adult. But she was almost twenty and still had a hard time figuring out how to pay the bills. A few months after I was born she left Charlie. She wasn't cut out for small town life. She wanted to 'be somebody'.

At first we went to Las Vegas where she attempted to be a showgirl. I don't remember our time in Vegas but apparently it didn't work out and we moved to Phoenix, Arizona. During one of her rare insightful moments, she decided to go to school to become a kindergarten teacher.

Over the years she did some substituting but she never had a permanent job. All the while I was forced to grow up too fast. By the time I was eight our roles had reversed. I was the one that made sure the fridge was stocked and the bills got paid on time. In the mean time Renee was dating random guys and pursuing ridiculous dreams like becoming an artist and following courses in everything from psychology to accountancy. But she never followed through. She never finished anything; getting bored as soon as the novelty wore off. In many ways she was a child. Only she believed she was an adult.

The older I got the worse our relationship became. Instead of me, Renee was the rebelling teenager and I was the parent. But she still believed that she knew what was best for me. She was constantly giving me 'advice'; trying to make me into what she believed was a good person. She pressured me to make friends and date, when I had no interest in those things. She lectured me on her believes regarding marriage and relationships. She never went long without a boyfriend, yet at the same time she told me men were useless and only wanted one thing. She believed in independence, but I had to make sure there was gas in her car." Bella took a deep breath to steady herself. Silent tears were streaming down her face. I rubbed her back in hopes of providing some kind of comfort.

"By the time I was sixteen we were had become estranged to the point where I would only see her once a week. And even on those rare occasions she would try to be a good parent. It drove me insane.

One night shortly after my seventeenth birthday, we had a bad fight. She accused me of holding her back after I voiced my opinion on one of her boy toys. She told me I had no right to decide how she should live her life. She screamed at me for not taking her serious as a parent." Bella laughed a humorless, slightly hysterical laugh.

"She threw a freaking temper tantrum like a bloody three year-old. How on earth was I supposed to take her seriously? But I sat there and took everything she threw at me. Complaining about how her marriage had been a mistake. How her youth had been robbed when she had me.

That night, I decided that I had to leave. I called Charlie and basically begged him to let me come live with him.

Charlie knew how Renee was, so he agreed instantly. I told my mother I was leaving and once again she acted how she thought a mother should act. She told me I was too young and irresponsible" She scoffed at this "and that I needed my mother. She was right about that. I did need a mother. But it was already too late.

Charlie got everything in order and two weeks later I boarded the plain to Seattle. That was the last time I spoke to her. Up until last night, that is.

Charlie had called her to tell her I had a boyfriend." She gave me a sly smile which I returned. "I guess he thought I would want to talk to her or something. I don't blame him for calling her. Charlie was never good with those things.

Anyway; Renee called me and gave one of her famous lectures. She told me how it was foolish to tie myself down to _some boy_. She said I was far too young to date seriously but that it was a better idea to just 'play the field'." Her face scrunched up in disgust at her mother's suggestion of free love. "And as if that's not enough she told me that I was a mistake." I gasped at this. I fought to keep the utter rage at bay. I was pretty sure that despite everything Bella would not appreciate it if I killed her mother. Bella looked up at me and continued. "She didn't say it in those words but that's what it came down to. I doubt she even realized what she said." This was irrelevant to me. No mother should ever say that about their children, even unintentional. And the thought of my beautiful Bella being anything other than a blessing was absurd.

When Bella finished her story, she seemed slightly better, lighter. Like a weight had been lifted from her tiny shoulders. We spent the rest of the night on the couch. Me telling her how wonderful and beautiful she was, and how much I loved her; and Bella sharing some of the less traumatic experiences of her childhood.

I had come to understand her so much better today. I saw why she was so mature and responsible. How she had acquired that silent confidence in herself. Bella was no ordinary seventeen year-old girl. She was a strong, intelligent, caring young woman, who had been through more than most humans gone through in their entire life. I had found a new respect for her, and loved her all the more for it.

§§§-LSS-§§§

I stayed with Bella again that night. She slept much more peaceful than the night before. I watched her with rapt fascination as she spoke of things that made absolutely no sense.

Charlie rose at five that morning like always. Not long after he closed the door behind him, Bella began to stir. Her breathing changed and her eyelids fluttered open. She smiled at me and stretched her muscles like a cat. She held her arms open for me and I encircled her in mine. I kissed her with all the love and emotion I could muster.

"Good morning." I breathed.

Bella giggled and hopped out of the bed with surprising grace. I got up after her and I swiftly yet carefully threw her over my shoulder. Bella squealed and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around me. She laughed the whole way down and I couldn't help but join her.

I set het in a chair at the kitchen table and realized that Alice's vision just came to life. I felt strangely emotional with that revelation.

Bella suddenly hopped out of her chair and began rummaging through the fridge and several cabinets.

"So, school today?" She asked.

"Yes, Carlisle said that was a one time thing." I grinned. "He doesn't make a habit of writing false sick notes."

"Shame." Bella sighed with a playful grin on her face.

After an elaborate breakfast, she went to get dressed and I ran home quickly to do the same. I thankfully avoided my family and got back to Bella in record time. I parked my car in her driveway and waited for Bella to emerge from the small white house.

The ride to school was relaxed and comfortable. Bella fumbled with my stereo while I drove. As per usual, we got several stares. Many students noticed how we had both been absent yesterday and wondered if we spend the day together. The many jealous thoughts of pubescent boys gave a certain sense of pride. She was mine and they knew it. The gossip seemed to be at an all time high. I caught the edge of Jessica Stanley's thoughts. She was determined to get Bella to tell her everything. She was convinced Bella and I were sleeping together. She had quite the vivid imagination and she was picturing Bella and me having sex. It was both disturbing and desirable. But the desirable part quickly left as Jessica replaced Bella with herself. I glared at her and she blanched.

_Oh, he's so intimidating. He looks like he knows exactly what I want to do to him. Bella's so lucky! I would give my right arm to spend the night with him._ Ugh. I nearly gagged.

I walked Bella to her first class and made a show of kissing her outside the door, in front of half the student blushed crimson and walked into her classroom with a slightly dazed smile on her face. I knew Bella was not a fan of PDA, but I hoped she wouldn't mind my sudden streak of possessiveness.

I walked to my first class with a wide grin on my face. I took my seat next to Alice and she beamed at me. _Hi, Edward; did you have fun last night._

"Hello, Alice; and yes, I had a good day."

_Do you wanna have some fun with Mike? _She mentally asked. I looked at her with a puzzled expression. She showed me the vision in her head and I was slightly apprehensive, but I also wanted to teach Newton a lesson. I nodded reluctantly at my sneaky little sister.

Mike Newton took his seat directly behind me and Alice's expression turned slightly frightening.

"So Edward, what did you and Bella do last night?" Alice spoke much louder than necessary to ensure Mike had heard.

"That's none of your business, Alice."

"Oh, come on. I know you guys are getting pretty serious. What happened after you went home with her? You two could barely keep your hands of each other." I scowled slightly. I was not sure this was entirely appropriate. "And what do two teenagers in love do in an empty house with a bed…" Alice trailed off suggestively and waggled her eyebrows. Mike's thoughts were furious.

_They slept together?! No way! That's impossible! There is NO WAY! _I smile a tiny bit at his expense. But I didn't want rumors to get worse. I didn't want people to think Bella and I were having sex. It would somehow get back to her father and that would not be good. I also didn't want to make Bella uncomfortable.

"Stay out of it, Alice. Nothing happened."

"If you say so…" Her eyes twinkled.

_That…that… ugh! I wonder if I should tell anyone? Ha, if this gets back to Chief Swan she won't be aloud to see him anymore. That sounds excellent, Mike. _Oh, no. This was so not happening.

I looked at Alice who saw the direction of Mike's thoughts. I was seriously regretting ever agreeing to this.

"Nothing happened, and nothing is going to, any time soon." I said to both of them.

"Oh I know that, brother. We all know a prude you are. I was just teasing you." Alice smiled smugly.

_Huh, Cullen? A prude? That seems kind of hard to believe. But then again, he's never showed interest in any girls before. Oh… I get it now. The guy really is gay! He's just using Bella to distract people from the fact that he's into guys. Of course they haven't had sex. He's probably repulsed by her. Ha-ha._

I nearly growled in frustration. Why was it that humans found it impossible to believe that I was simply not interested in anyone before Bella and that I loved and respected her enough not to rush her into sex after knowing her for mere weeks?

Thankfully class started after that and the dreadful conversation was abandoned.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventful. Mike had not told anyone of his epiphany but he kept giving me knowing looks. By the end of the day I had gotten so sick of them that I kissed Bella deeply in the middle of the crowded parking lot. I made sure Mike saw.

We were both breathless when the kiss ended. I helped her in the car and slowly walked up to my side. Part of me felt ridiculous for the whole display but I couldn't quite care.

I loved Bella and I wanted the whole world to know.

* * *

**Review.**


	10. Date

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews etc. Your support means a lot to me. I didn't respond most of the reviews but I figured you would rather have a chapter than a review reply.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 10. Date.

My clothes were lying on my black leather sofa. Alice had expertly assembled my outfit for tonight, as she had for Bella. Tonight, Bella and I would be going out on our first real date. We would have dinner (Bella would and I would watch) at a nice restaurant in Port Angeles, and after that we were going to see a movie. Very normal, very human.

I fingered the crimson shirt and cocked an eyebrow. Not what I would normally wear, but when it came to clothes Alice knew best. And even when she didn't, you just had to go with it for your own safety. I changed quickly and tried to tame the mess that was my hair.

I was slightly nervous about tonight. I wanted everything to be perfect for Bella. I couldn't be human for her but I could make sure her life was as human as possible. Dates were part of it.

If she had been a vampire, we wouldn't be doing any of this. When two vampires mated they went through four stages. First they spend seventy-two hours or so talking and getting to know each other. Second there was about three hours of kissing. Then they would make love for about a decade; and after that they would spend the rest of eternity together. Yes, this was quite different.

The rest of our week after Tuesday had been rather uneventful. We went to school, did our homework at Bella's place or hung out at our house. Bella would have dinner with her father and I would sneak into her room as soon as Chief Swan was asleep. We would spend quite some time kissing before Bella went to sleep. I watched her sleep until the sun rose and then I left.

We never mentioned her mother again. After the emotional conversation we had on Monday, we had become closer. I felt like she had shown me a big part of herself that she had kept hidden for a while. I was honored and elated that she trusted me enough to share her story with me. I knew Bella still had many questions for me about my life and I would answer them all. Not just because she had told me about her life, but also because I wanted her to know everything there is to know about me. But that would have to wait for another day. Tonight would be Bella's night.

I took the familiar path to the small white house and parked my Volvo behind Chief Swan's cruiser. I got out and knocked gently. I felt like a teenage boy right before prom. It was utterly ridiculous.

Bella opened the door wearing a beautiful black dress that was classy yet still casual. Her long hair was pinned back in some complicated looking up-do. She looked radiant with minimal make-up and a dazzling smile. Alice must have gotten her tiny hands on Bella.

"Hi" She beamed.

"Hello, are you ready?"

"Yup" She seemed to be eager to leave.

"You look beautiful." I said honestly.

"Thanks, Alice picked the dress."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't referring to the dress." She would have looked just as lovely in her jeans and camisole.

I helped her in the car and we drove off to Port Angeles.

§§§-LSS-§§§

"What can I get you to drink?" The overly friendly waitress asked.

_Whoa, he's so gorgeous. I wonder if they're dating? Looks like it by the way he's holding her. Such a shame, I bet I could make him feel good. Daniel always did say I could do wonderful things with my mouth. _I quickly focused my gaze on Bella and tried furtively to tune the obnoxious human out. I had heard it all a thousand times and then some.

"Bella?" I indicated for the waitress to take Bella's order first.

"I'll have a coke."

"Two cokes." I amended. The waitress left and Bella looked around herself; taking in the environment. We were seated in one of the best restaurants of the area. I had arranged for us to have the best table. Bella sat on my left and I had one arm wrapped around her waist loosely.

I saw that something was bothering Bella and almost asked what was on her mind but decided better of it. If she wanted to talk about it she would do so.

"This place is really nice." She sounded distracted.

"Yes it is."

At that moment the waitress came and brought the drinks. "Have you decided?"

"I'll have the spinach cannelloni." Bella said.

"And you?" She turned to look at me.

"Nothing for me." I said with what I hoped was a polite smile.

The waitress left and Bella took a long sip from her drink. Finally I couldn't take the tense atmosphere anymore.

"Bella, is something wrong?" I held her closer and leaned down to speak in her ear.

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong." She smiled but it was obviously forced. I gave her a look that said 'I don't believe that for one second'. Bella sighed and grimaced.

"Not right now, okay? Let's just enjoy our date." She was willing me to let it go with her eyes.

"Fine; but will you tell me later?"

"I promise." Her smile was no longer forced.

And so our date continued in a relaxed and comfortable fashion. Bella like her food, and I like watching her eat said food. It was a win-win. We talked about everything and nothing. I paid the bill and we made our way to the movie theater with half an hour to spare.

"Will you tell me now?" I asked as we walked along the board walk. We still had time to talk before the movie. Bella gave an exasperated sigh. The look of genuine concern on her face was mildly frightening.

"I'm not sure you'll want to hear." She said softly. I led us to a bench on the board walk and we sat down next to each other.

"You can tell me anything, Bella." I used my most reassuring tone and tried to look her in the eye but she averted her gaze. I was now seriously worried.

She sighed and seemed to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "What's going to happen to us?"I was confused for a second and she saw it. "You're a vampire." She said. "And I'm not" I did not like where this conversation was going at all. "So… What is going to happen to us?" Bella looked at me with expectant eyes.

I decided to tell her the truth. "Whatever you want to happen." I said reluctantly. I was not planning on having this conversation for a long time.

Bella looked at me for a moment before speaking again. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It's up to you to decide where this goes. If you want me to leave you alone; I will. If you want me to stay with you while you are human; I will. If you want me to change you… I will. I will be whatever you need me to be."

"I want to be like you." She said. It sounded like she had actually put some thought into this. She sounded determined. What I saw in her eyes only confirmed that.

I sighed. "Alright." I was not especially fond of the idea of taking away her humanity, but I loved her and I was selfish enough to want her with me for eternity. And it seemed like she wanted that too. "If you're sure. But we don't have to decide anything right now; we still have time." She might want it now, but it was possible for her to change her mind. I wanted it to be her choice. I would never force her into this life. And many arrangements would have to be made before it was possible for Bella to be changed.

"You're not going to change your mind?" How ironic. This was the exact question I wanted to ask her.

"No, Bella" I said. "I will not change my mind. I love you and I want to be with you forever; but only if that's what you want. This is entirely your decision."

Bella sighed and nodded. "This is what I want. I want you." She looked me right in the eye and I saw nothing to indicate she was unsure or reluctant. She really did want this. But she would have to know everything. There were still many things she had to learn before she could be changed. She should probably age a bit too.

"Alright; how about we continue this conversation another time? We still have plenty of time." I wanted this topic out of the way. We had come to an understanding and the details would be hashed out later.

"Yeah" Bella smiled.

"Come on, let's go watch a movie."I said, grinning.

We took our seats minutes before the movie started. I didn't see much of it. I spend the time thinking.

Bella wanted to be changed. I also wanted Bella to be changed. But was it the right thing to do? Was it wrong to take away her humanity? Would she come to regret the decision and hate me for it? Did she really understand was she was getting herself into? I had told her some things about vampire nature but I had downplayed most of them; not wanting to frighten her at the time. Maybe she should get the uncensored version now.

She would have to know about the newborn-madness, The Volturi, the great wars of the South and the immortal children. I wanted her to be as informed as possible. Vampires had a long and full history; some of it mingled with human history. There was still a lot of ground to cover before she would get what she wanted. And she might change her mind over time. I wouldn't begrudge her that. I was her life and it would always be her choice.

The movie ended and the lights came back on. Bella blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted.

§§§-LSS-§§§

"I had a good time." Bella smiled. She sat in the passenger seat of my Volvo in front of her house. The lights were on, indicating her father was still up. I heard his thoughts and they were surprisingly angry. Apparently he was having a fight with one of his friends. The cause of this fight baffled me.

Charlie was fighting with his long time friend, Billy Black, over me. Charlie had mentioned that Bella and I were dating and Mr. Black had thrown a fit.

"Edward?" Bella's soft voice startled me; a rare thing for vampires.

"Hmm?"

"You spaced out for a second." Bella said.

"Oh, I was listening to your father. He's fighting with one of his friends." I left out the part about me being the cause of said fight.

Bella snorted. "They're like a bunch of third graders."

"You should probably go inside. He's getting worried." I said.

"Alright; will you come back later?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course; I'll just go and drop of the car."

Bella got out and entered the house. I drove home quickly; already anxious to see Bella again. I went inside to talk to my family. There were some things they needed to know.

Carlisle was in his study, reading some medical journal. Esme was busy looking at some new furniture she ordered online. She had gotten it in her mind to renovate my room. Alice and Jasper were sprawled out on the couch, wrapped around each other. This was a rare occasion; they normally weren't so flagrant about their relationship. Rosalie and Emmet were outside, working on the foundations for an extension to her garage.

_Hi! Do you want me to get everyone in the dining room? _Alice was already in on it, of course. I nodded and Alice loud high-pitched voice echoed through the house.

"FAMILY MEETING!!!" All six vampires winced and threw nasty looks in Alice's general direction.

_Sheesh, woman we're not deaf!_

_Ugh!_

_Ah, Alice; always a pleasure. _

Alice was already seated by the time we got to the large mahogany table.

_What now? _Rose thought in annoyance.

_Did she have a vision_? Jasper was immediately concerned.

"Alice is something wrong?" Carlisle asked. He sounded mildly bored. We had all seen decades of her enthusiasm.

"Edward has something to say." She looked expectantly at me.

_Not again!_ Rosalie was still very unhappy with me. I rolled my eyes.

All their eyes turned to me. I realized I would have to be very careful in the way I voiced this.

"Bella and I talked… and we more or less decided that she would become one of us some day."

Rosalie let out a snarl that sounded suspiciously like a string of profanities. Esme threw her a warning glance.

"I see…" Carlisle said. "Have you set a date?"

I shook my head. "No we haven't discussed the specifics; just that she would be changed at some point in the future. There is still time. I just thought it was something that concerned us all, so…" I explained.

"Yes, it is. If this is what you and Bella decided than we will respect that." I saw that Carlisle was reluctant, given that he had always had a great reverence for human life. But he decided that love and happiness were more important. "Will you be the one?" I knew what he meant.

"I think so. I'm quite certain I can handle it." My bloodlust had been minimal in Bella's presence.

Carlisle nodded. _There are things that need to be taken care of before she's changed._

"I know that; and like I said, there were no specific arrangements made. We will talk about it later."

My family nodded. Everyone but Rosalie was happy with this revelation. She was annoyed that we would have to move once Bella was changed. She kept quiet, though.

"There is one other thing." I said. They all gave me look that said _continue_.

"The Quileutes know about Bella and me."

Their thoughts were both confused and concerned.

"How?" Emmett asked.

"Bella's father is friends with one of the members of the tribe council. He mentioned it. They apparently had a big fight about it."

"You don't think they'll say anything, do you?" Esme asked no one in particular.

"No" Carlisle said. "They're bound by the treaty. They won't say anything."

I only hoped that was true. They could cause great trouble for us if they wanted to.

* * *

**Review.**


	11. Game

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing etc.**

**The wolves are introduced in this chapter but there will be no B/J romance. (I really don't like Jacob, I'm team Edward all the way)**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 11. Game.

Due to the mother-daughter drama I still hadn't officially met Chief Swan. I was about to, though. It was eight am on a Saturday morning and I stood in front of the door, waiting for my Bella to open.

Our date last night had been more pivotal than I would have thought. We had more or less decided that I would change Bella. No date had been set yet but I knew she was adamant.

"Hey" Bella greeted me. She looked wonderful as usual.

"Hello." I stepped forward and took her hand in mine.

"Come on; Charlie's impatient." Apparently Bella had made her father stay home from some fishing trip so he could meet me. He was trying very hard not to blame me.

Bella led us into the familiar living room where Chief Swan sat in his recliner, peering at the oversized flat screen. He held a beer in one hand and the remote in the other. He looked up as he saw us approach.

_Huh, did he get taller?_

"Dad; this is Edward Cullen. Edward; my dad." She waved a hand at him.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." I said in what I hoped was a polite, respectful voice.

"You too, Edward." Charlie had gotten up from his seat and held out a hand for me to shake. I was grateful for my leather gloves. I took his hand and gave it a shake.

_Wow, boy's got some muscle._ Charlie surreptitiously flexed his fingers. It seemed I had used a bit too much force. I grimaced.

"So, what are you kids up to?" Charlie was eager to leave. He hoped to get lucky and catch some fish in the afternoon. Bella seemed to know his intentions and threw him a nasty look. I had to cover my laugh as a cough.

"We're going to be playing baseball with my family." Alice had seen a thunderstorm coming and Emmett immediately jumped on the opportunity. Esme had invited Bella to keep her company, seeing as how Seem never played.

"Baseball, huh?" _She must really like this kid. She usually goes out of her way to avoid anything remotely sports-related._ "Well, have fun." It was clearly a dismissal.

We said a brief goodbye and made our way outside. Charlie had been genuinely pleased that Bella had found some friends in my family. Even if it involved her dating me. He realized that she was growing up and acknowledged that he would have to let her go some day.

We got in my car and I drove out towards the clearing. On the way Bella told that she would be visiting the Indian reservation tomorrow with her father. They would be having diner at his friend Billy's house. She invited me to go along but I declined. She asked me why but I told her we would talk about it later. I still hadn't told her about the wolves; or the treaty. I knew that I would have to soon. Bella obviously visited the tribe and would ask questions if I kept making up excuses. And I wanted to be honest with her. It was nothing to be ashamed of.

§§§-LSS-§§§

Carlisle was marking bases as we entered the clearing. Emmet had just finished creating the pitchers mound and Jasper was taking swings at imaginary balls. Alice skipped over to us as soon as she saw us.

"Hi, Bella!" She grabbed Bella's hand and towed her to where Esme was sitting on a large boulder.

"What am I, chopped liver?" I complained.

Esme greeted us both warmly while Rosalie pretended neither I nor Bella was here. At least she wasn't yelling or trying to kill me.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet joined us shortly and we picked teams. Alice and Rosalie were the captains. Emmett and I were on Alice's team and Jasper and Carlisle were on Rose's. Emmett had jokingly called their team _The Dumb Blonds_ which earned him a smack from both Jasper and Rosalie. Carlisle just shook his head.

Esme quickly explained the rules to Bella and they took their places on the boulder. Esme told us to play and Alice took her place as pitcher. Emmett was catching and Rose was batting for the other team.

Alice daintily threw the ball towards Emmett. I saw the trajectory of the ball through Rosalie mind and knew where it would end up before the bat had struck the ball. I started running a sixteenth of a second before the ball. I reached my destination and caught the ball. I hurled it over to Emmett and Rose was called out just before she hit home base.

"Whoo!!! Yeah brother! That's what I'm talking about!" Emmett boomed. Rosalie silenced him with a glare.

I glance over at Bella who was looking very impressed. I winked at her and took my place again as Alice threw the ball at Carlisle.

The game progressed swiftly; only an hour later we were playing the last inning. Our team was up by a few points but they could still win. It was my turn to bat and Rosalie would be pitching. She was taunting me in her mind; trying to distract me but I focused solely on the small ball in her hand. I anticipated her move and hit the ball easily. I dropped the bat and launched myself across the field. I pushed myself as fast as I could; determined to win. I arrived at home base three point seven second after I took of. The ball was gone.

Emmett and Alice broke out in a triumphant chorus and Rosalie pouted. I made my way over to Bella wearing a big goofy grin.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Wow, I could hardly keep up but it looked far more interesting than the games Charlie watches." She grinned.

The others were already starting to gather our stuff when Alice suddenly froze in the middle of singing _We Are the Champions_.

I looked at her and my mind was carried through her vision.

It was all us, standing in the clearing. We stood in a semi-circle with Bella in the middle. Across from us, five giant wolves emerged from the trees.

The vision ended and Alice flitted to where we were standing.

"They'll be here in two minutes." Her voice was serious for once.

"Who?" Carlisle asked urgently. Everyone had gathered around us and they were all thinking it was other vampires.

"The Wolves." Alice and I said in unison.

The thoughts around me swirled from confusion to anger to worry. Alice and Jasper hadn't been with us yet when we first encountered the wolves of La Push but the rest of us immediately understood.

Rosalie was disgusted with the dogs and huffed in annoyance._Oh just wonderful!_

"I thought they were gone." Emmett said.

"I guess not." I answered. "What do we do?"

We were all thinking the same thing. _Bella._ Everyone apart from Rosalie was worried about her safety; she was pissed because the wolves could give us trouble for _hanging with humans_.

"We talk to them." Carlisle said. "We have done nothing wrong and we should probably get to know the new generation of wolves and perhaps renegotiate the treaty." We all took our places. Carlisle at the front; Jasper and myself on either of him; Bella stood closely next to me; surrounded by Alice, Esme and Emmett. Rosalie stood behind Jasper.

Bella had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole exchange and I was wondering what was going through her mind. She looked at me with wide inquisitive, slightly frightened eyes. But before I could say anything I heard the approach of five furious animals.

_I didn't believe it at first but I can smell her._

_Does she know what they are?_

_Ugh how can she stand to be around them?_

_They're probably planning on eating her._

_I will not let them harm Bella!_

They had found out about our relationship from Billy Black, who knew from Charlie. They wanted to find out what our intentions were.

The one named Jacob seemed to know Bella personally. He was quite infatuated with her and wanted nothing more than to get her out of here. I held Bella closer and she tightened her arms around my waist.

"Just relax." I told her. "Everything will be fine."

The distinct scent of wet dog permeated the air. Ugh.

The wolves emerged from the woods. The alpha, Sam, was in the front. He was flanked by two brown wolves who were slightly smaller than him but not by much. Behind them were a tall grey wolf and a white one. They were all eager for a fight, especially Jacob.

Bella's eyes were wide as she took in the giant beasts before us. She cowered into my side.

"Shh." I tried to comfort her.

_Filthy bloodsucker. He should just keep his hands of her._ Jacob's jealousy was growing with the second.

_Focus, Jake! _Sam told him. He didn't like the fact that this was so personal for Jacob.

_What do we do? _The one named Jared asked. He was vey calm and wanted to solve this without violence. I decided I liked him.

_I'll go phase, I need to be able to talk to them. Don't attack!_ Sam said. He disappeared into the woods and returned thirty seconds later in the form of a tall Indian man wearing only cut off jeans. Bella almost choked on her breath as she saw him. I rubbed her arm in a comforting gesture. I looked at her and gave her a small smile.

_Should I speak? _Carlisle mentally asked me. I nodded.

"Greetings; my name is Carlisle, this is my family." The wolves mentally scoffed at the term family.

"I'm Sam, this is my pack."

"What can we do for you this morning?" Carlisle asked politely; like they were long time friends instead of mortal enemies.

"We heard about your involvement with a human." Sam was trying to be diplomatic.

Bella snorted and I cocked an eyebrow at her. Alice giggled and patted Bella's arm. I was confused by the exchange.

"No offence, but that isn't your concern. As long as we uphold the treaty you have no reason to get involved." Carlisle's voice was kind but firm.

_Like hell, we don't! _Jacob growled and Sam silenced him with a look.

"True; but we wanted to make sure you were aware that if you break the treaty there will be consequences." He was trying to ensure Bella's safety.

"Of course." Carlisle smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Sam hesitated "What is your interest in Bella?"

Bella did that snorting thing again and I couldn't help but smile at her annoyance. Our eyes locked and I seemed to get lost in their endless depths.

_Wow, it's almost like they're in love. _Jared thought.

I took a step forward and answered Sam's question. "Bella and I are in love."

My declaration was followed by several growls and some serious mental attacks. Jared was the only one that wasn't close to ripping my head of. Sam seemed shocked more than anything. He thought she was just some pet or a toy or something.

"Really?" _Oh, now there's a surprise. I didn't know they could love, let alone love a human. Unless he's lying of course. It could be a trick._

"Yes, Edward and Bella are a couple." Alice proudly declared. She took several steps forward so she stood next to Carlisle.

"We have no intention to break the treaty so there is no reason for you to be here." Carlisle amended. He sounded slightly brusquer than before.

"I see." _There's really nothing we can do. If she's here by her own will, we can't do anything. Billy won't be happy. _"We'll leave you be, then. But remember; we're keeping an eye on you. If there is any inclination any of you harmed a human we'll be ready to attack." Sam said.

"Of course." Carlisle responded.

Sam disappeared into the woods again. There was a lot of commotion among the wolves. Sam gave the order to retreat and they reluctantly left. We all sighed in relief.

Bella turned to me and raised her eyebrows. Her voice was calm and steady as she asked "What the hell was that, Edward?"

* * *

**Review.**


	12. Wolf

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thank for reviewing etc. This chapter is a bit shorter, the next one will be in BPOV again. I've got exams next week and the one after that so I'm not sure I will be able to update much, but I'll do my best.**

**And ,yes, Alice can see the wolves in my story.**

**Enjoy!**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 12. Wolf.

I set Bella on her feet in the middle of our oversized living room. I led her to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Werewolves, seriously?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes; well, they're actually more shape shifters but they think of themselves as werewolves." I explained.

"Oh, so what did they want? I had a hard time keeping up." She smiled sheepishly.

"They wanted to make sure we were uoholding the treaty." She looked slightly confused so I elaborated.

"Vampires and werewolves are natural enemies. Those wolves are genetically designed to destroy us, to protect humans. About seventy years ago, we moved to Forks for the first time. Our presence here triggered the wolf gene and three of the young men transformed into wolves to protect their tribe from us. Of course we never harmed the humans, so we made a treaty. They would leave us alone as long as we didn't feed from humans and stayed off their lands at all times." I paused to let this information sink in.

I reveled in the silence of the house. It was such a new thing to me; to be in the presence of another person while enjoying silence. It was one of the many reasons I loved being with Bella.

My family had decided to go hunting. Partly because they wanted to give us some privacy and partly because Rose, Emmett and Jasper needed to vent. Our impromptu encounter with the wolves had brought out their predatory instincts and they needed to sink their teeth into something.

"But the ones we saw today weren't the same ones, were they?" Bella asked.

"No; the wolves we knew died a long time ago. These are new ones. Our presence triggered the change just like seventy years ago. We had no idea they were here." I said.

Bella looked mildly frightened. "So they can kill vampires?" This seemed to worry her. I frowned.

"Yes, I suppose so. But it wouldn't be easy." Bella didn't seem appeased. "Bella, we're all quite capable of taking care of ourselves. There is nothing to worry about; besides they have no reason to attack us in the first place." I hoped that was true. They didn't react very well to the news of Bella and I being a couple. I could understand that but they were nearing a very thin line. I would not let them affect her in any way. She never asked to be swept into this life of supernatural craziness.

She nodded. "Why were they asking about me?"

I sighed. "They're just worried about you." I said. "It's their duty to protect humans. And they fear that your life is in danger."

"But that's ridiculous; they know you don't hunt humans." She said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they trust us." I smiled.

Bella frowned. "I don't like it." She said. "You've done nothing wrong and they're treating you like criminals on probation." I laughed loudly at her analogy.

"Bella, we're much worse than criminals." My voice grew sad by the time I finished my sentence.

"No, you're not, Edward. None of you asked for this life, you had no choice in the matter. And you've done everything you can to retain as much of your humanity as possible. It's just plain wrong how they treat you. Okay, most vampires kill people and I can understand why the wolves would want to kill them, but that's not you." She said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"It's the truth; no need to thank me." She grinned.

We sat together on the couch for a while; just relaxing. Suddenly Bella spoke.

"I'm going to La Push tomorrow."

"I know, you already told me." I said.

"Is that a good idea?" She asked. "I mean, what if I run into one of those wolves?"

I hadn't thought about this yet. I knew they would never hurt her intentionally but some of them were quite aggressive and they weren't known for their self control. "I'm not sure; they won't hurt you if that's what you are worried about." I held her closer and ran my nose down her throat. I heard the rush of blood beneath the pale membrane. "Mmm," I sighed.

Bella was still for a long time. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Honestly, Bella, you'll be fine."

"I don't think I should go." She said. "The Blacks won't mind if Charlie comes by himself. I don't want to cause trouble for you."

"Black?" I asked.

"Yes; why?"

"I don't think it's my place to tell you this." Jacob was her friend, and even though I didn't like the boy, it was not my place to tell his secret.

"Oh, come on; what's wrong with them?" She looked at me with pleading eyes, her lips forming an irresistible pout.

"Jacob," I blurted "He's one of the wolves."

Bella sat in my lap; frozen. Her eyes were wide and unreadable. She recovered after several minutes of silence.

"Which one was he?"

"The large brown one." I said reluctantly.

"The one who looked like he wanted to rip your head off." She said coldly.

"He's not too fond of me. But he was mainly worried for your safety. They were – and are still under the impression that you will be killed. Jacob thought I was keeping you as a pet." I tried to hide the disgust in my face and voice, but judging by Bella's expression, I did a poor job.

"He thought you were playing with your food?!" She nearly shouted. "That is disgusting."

"They see us as monsters. In their eyes, we are sadistic, soulless predators." I said. "And, in all fairness; some of us are. Most vampires see humans as food; cattle." I searched her eyes for any indication that I may have offended her by comparing humans to cows, but she was still too pissed at her friend to take offence.

"We really can't blame them for thinking we are monsters." I said. Bella's eyes raised and I could practically hear her think, _Oh really? _Unfortunately I couldn't actually hear her thoughts. "They have been told stories about us their entire lives." I continued. "They were led to believe the horror tales, and they have every right to. Bella, you have to understand that my family and I are exceptions. No, vampires are not without feelings, but most of us can be very cruel. The wolves simply don't trust us because they shouldn't." I said.

"Most humans instinctually shy away from us. They are repelled by our alienness. While they admire our beauty, they are subconsciously aware that we are different; dangerous. In humans our presence invokes fear; in werewolves it invokes the instinctual urge to fight us. Like we are designed to kill humans, they are designed to destroy us." I finished my lengthy speech and Bella sat quiet in my lap. She blinked a few times, seeming to think over everything I said.

"I still think they could at least treat you like people." She said stubbornly. "And I'll go to La Push; I need to have a serious conversation with a certain werewolf."

"You shouldn't upset him, Bella."

"Why? You said they wouldn't hurt me." She leaned her head to one side.

"Not intentionally, but they are very volatile. A young wolf is much like a newborn vampire. They have very little control and if angered they are extremely aggressive and dangerous. So, please be careful." I pleaded. "Or better yet, make sure you're never alone with him. Charlie's going too, right?" She nodded. "Just stay with him then. And if Jacob looses it Charlie will probably shoot him."She glared.

"I was kidding about the shooting him part." Sort of.

"Sure you were." Bella smiled. She was on to me. I smiled sheepish.

"Just promise me you'll be careful. I'll have Alice keep an eye out and if anything happens just call me, okay."

"I thought you weren't aloud to go there?" Damned treaty.

"No, but that wouldn't stop me if you were hurt." I said truthfully.

"Don't worry, I'll be carful." She said. "And I promise to stay with my Daddy." She added in a teasing tone. I chuckled and hugged her close.

"You better." I whispered in her hair; only half joking.

I didn't tell her how worried I was. Rationally, I knew they had no reason to hurt her; but my heart wasn't listening to my brain. If those dogs touched one hair on her perfect head I would destroy them.

* * *

**Review.**


	13. Jacob BPOV

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews, they make my day.**

**This one is in BPOV again, and it's mostly dialogue.**

**The next chapter migfht take a while because of my exams but I'll do my best to update as soon as possible.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 13. Jacob BPOV.

"Are you ready to leave, Bells? Billy and Jake are waiting." Charlie yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Just a minute!" I yelled back.

"Girls…" He grumbled. He then muttered something about boys and baseball; I rolled my eyes.

I was getting ready to go to visit Billy Black and his son Jacob with Charlie. Billy and Charlie had been friends for years. They went fishing most weekends and watched baseball games together. The beer always miraculously disappeared when they were around. Jacob and I used to spend a lot of time together during the summers I spend here, visiting Charlie. He was almost two years younger than me but we always got along fine. Jacob was my friend. My friend who-I only found out yesterday-was a werewolf. And he wanted to kill my vampire-boyfriend. Oh yes, today was going to be lovely.

Edward had told me all about werewolves and I wasn't sure how to behave around Jacob. When I saw the huge animals yesterday, I was terrified. I knew Edward and his family would be capable of defending themselves, but that didn't diminish my fear. They had all looked so menacing and ready for a fight; it was unsetteling.

I quickly pulled on my shoes and dashed down the stairs. But of course me being me, I fell more than walked. Charlie caught me at the bottom and laughed.

"Whatcha doin' Bells?"

"Training for the Russian circus, of course." I deadpanned. "They reckon I have a very unique style."

We both laughed as we walked out the door. Charlie locked up the house and opened the cruiser.

"So, how come Edward didn't join us?" Charlie asked as we drove towards the highway.

Because vampires and werewolves don't get along. "He had to help Esme with redecorating his room." I said. It wasn't really a lie. Edward _was_ helping Esme with his room right now. I was curious to see how his room would turn out. It was beautiful already but Esme had set her mind on redoing it for some unknown reason.

"Oh, they seem really close." Charlie said.

"Yes; they're very close. Carlisle is his best friend and he adores Esme, but that's not a hard thing to do." I said.

"And the rest of them?" I was surprised by his sudden curiosity. Charlie was not one to pry or fish for information. I wondered where this was going.

"He's vey close to Alice as well, they're the closest in age and they understand each other. Emmett is his big brother, he's always looking for a wrestling match and he's been trying to pull a prank on Edward for years. Jasper is really nice as well, he's vey smart and he gives excellent advice." I said.

"And his other sister?" Charlie pressed.

"He doesn't really get along with Rosalie. She doesn't like me too much and it kind of pisses him off." I said.

I was very proud of the story I had given him. I hadn't lied and yet he suspected nothing.

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "How serious are you guys?" Oh please tell me he wasn't about to give me the sex talk.

"Uhmm…" We love each other and I'm planning on marrying him and then becoming a vampire so we can spend the rest of eternity together. Yeah, no; I don't think so. "We're pretty close, I guess." I couldn't lie to him about this. "Why?"

"Just wondering… He seems… different." Oops; not good.

"What do you mean?" I hoped he couldn't hear the panic in my voice.

"He's much more polite than most guys his age; he seems very mature." Okay we're still good.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, he just seemed very… intense, yesterday."

I chuckled. "Yes; intense would be a good way to describe him."

Charlie asked me to elaborate.

"He worries too much and over thinks everything. He's vey protective of the people he loves and he kind of carries the weight of the world on his shoulders." I said.

Charlie nodded. "He's very serious, isn't he?"

"Sometimes." I chuckled. "Though you wouldn't say that if you saw him wrestle with his brothers or play twister with his family." Yesterday, after they had returned from their hunting trip, Alice and Emmett wanted to play a game. Because of Edward's mindreading and Alice's visions, twister was one of the few games they could all play. I watched and handled the board while Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper played. Rosalie exiled herself to her garage and Carlisle and Esme sat with me and watched as well. It was one of the funniest things I had ever seen. They could play for much longer due to their superior agility and balance. After forty minutes they were curled around each other on the floor. Carlisle, Esme and I had hysterics when they all fell into a tangled mess of limbs.

"He wrestles with the big guy?" Charlie looked impressed.

"Emmett's stronger but Edward's smarter and faster." I shrugged, trying to make it look like it was no big deal.

Charlie _hmm'ed_ but didn't comment.

"Anything else you would like to know?" Since I'm being interrogated.

"Is he good to you?"

I snorted. The man would give me the world if I let him. Charlie gave me a strange look. "He's very good to me, Dad."

"Jacob says he has a temper." Aah, now I get it.

"He does, but it's not the way Jacob thinks." I said. "He would never lay a hand on me, but if someone else did, he would kill them." I said honestly. Charlie looked taken aback by my crass answer. "I don't know why Jacob doesn't like him but Edward would never hurt me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes; Dad, I don't know where Jacob gets this but Edward is not abusive in any way." I was trying very hard not to let my temper get the best of me. It would do no good to start yelling, no matter how much I wanted to. I would deal with Jacob later.

"Alright, if you say so." Charlie didn't look convinced and my anger flared.

"I don't appreciate this, Dad. You have no reason to doubt Edward." I had to work to keep my voice even.

"I was at Billy's last night and Jacob seemed really upset about it."

"Jacob met Edward once, he doesn't know him. And frankly, I'm offended that you would believe Jacob over me." I was very close to losing it, Charlie seemed to realize this.

"I'm just worried about you, Bella." He said.

"I know; but please trust me on this." I said. "Maybe you should talk to Edward some time; you know, get to know him a little. You'll see that he is decent person."

"You know, most girls wouldn't want their fathers to have a one on one with their boyfriends." Charlie said.

"I have no doubt that Edward can handle whatever you throw at him. But don't take this as permission to treat him like a criminal." My voice was firm and confident; Charlie noticed and commented on it. I merely shrugged and looked out the window. We had reached our destination and I exited the car as soon as it came to a stop. I needed to calm down before I faced the Blacks. It would not do at all to cause a scene.

Charlie knocked and Jacob opened the door of the small red house. His smile faltered slightly as he saw me standing next to my father. He ushered us in and gave me a strange look.

We entered the small kitchen and greeted Billy who sat in his wheelchair at the kitchen table. He welcomed us both warmly. I offered to help out with lunch and started on a simple dish while the three men spoke about sports and other guy stuff I knew nothing about.

I had just served the food and seated myself at the round table when Jacob spoke to me for the first time. "So Bells, where's your _boyfriend_?" He sneered the word boyfriend as if it was a disease.

"He's redecorating his room with his mother." I smiled. This was not the time, nor the place to discuss this. But apparently Jacob had other ideas.

"He seemed awfully tense yesterday." Jacob smirked.

"Yes; he doesn't like it when people threaten his family." I said lightly before scooping a piece a chicken in my mouth. I smiled innocently as I chewed.

Billy looked at his son with a reproachful look. Charlie just seemed confused. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence as Jacob glared at me.

"If you have something to say to me, Jacob; say it." I stated as calmly as possible. After all how much damage could he do with both our fathers present.

"He's bad news, you know that. He'll… he'll…" Jacob said.

"You shouldn't say things about people that aren't true." I retorted with a pointed look at Charlie. How dare he tell my father my boyfriend _had a temper._

"Or what? He's gonna kick my ass?" He taunted.

"He might; at this point, I just might let him. A good beating would be good for you." My temper flared again.

"Is he gonna teach me to respect my _elders_? By the way isn't he a bit _old_ for you?" Jacob smirked.

"Jacob…" Billy said. "You're about to tread very dangerous waters."

Charlie looked at me with confusion. "What's going on?"

At that moment my phone rang. I picked it up without bothering to excuse myself.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Love; how's lunch?" _Edward sounded entirely too amused; he knew exactly how lunch was going.

"It's fine; how's the bedroom coming along?" Jacob looked disgusted; Billy's eyes narrowed and Charlie seemed to repress a smile for some reason.

"_Esme wanted me to get rid of some of my things; I had to fight her for it."_

"You physically fought with your mother?" I laughed. "I bet she kicked your but, Esme seems sweet but she's bad ass."

"_That she is."_ He laughed. _"Alice informed me of the direction of your conversation."_

"I had a feeling that might be the case; but don't worry, I can handle myself." I said.

"_Are you sure? I would be there in a second to rescue you from the big bad wolf if you asked me to. I am your knight in shining armour." _He declared dramatically.

"Alright, drama queen; I'm going to hang up now." I laughed.

"_Bye, Love; I'll come by tonight." _He said; the amusement still clear in his voice.

"Bye, Edward; no more fighting with your mother." I teased.

"_No promises."_ He laughed right before he hung up. He was so adorable when he was in such a good mood. I loved playful Edward.

I put my phone back and looked at Charlie who was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"He was fighting with his mother?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"She wanted him to get rid of some of his stuff; he had to fight her for it." I smiled. Charlie looked slightly concerned. "Don't worry; Esme's not as fragile as she looks." Jacob scoffed at that statement. I ignored him.

"She would have to be tough to keep those kids in line." Billy said.

"And she does so wonderfully." I smiled.

The rest of the meal was consumed in an awkward silence. Jacob would keep looking at me in that strange way, while Billy was shooting him warning glares. Charlie just kept looking confused. He asked about it several hours later while we were on the way home.

"So, what was that?"

"Charlie, please… Some things might not always make sense where Edward is concerned, but he always has my best interest at heart. I need you to trust me on this." I looked at him imploringly. "He makes me happy and… This is not just a crush, so you better get used to him and ignore what Jacob says." I almost told him we were in love but didn't. Not that it mattered, Charlie was not an idiot, and he understood what I wasn't saying. I only hoped that it would be enough.

* * *

**Review.**


	14. Meadow

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: I was very happy with the reviews for last chapter so here's the next one for you.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 14. Meadow.

Today was our first anniversary. Bella and I were together one month. And what a wonderful month it has been.

After our first encounter with the wolves things died down a little on that front. I had a vague idea it might have had something to do with Bella talking to the dog, Jacob. I had asked Alice to watch out for Bella while she was on the reservation. Alice saw Jacob make some comments and she laughed loudly when Bella told Jacob I would _kick his ass_. Things got a little dodgy so I called Bella on her cell phone to end that conversation.

That evening, Bella was furious. I sat on her bed and watched as she paced the room and ranted about that dog. He had made it seem to Charlie as though I was abusive towards Bella. This made me see red. How dare he use such low methods to keep her away from me? Bella was just as angry as and more vocal than I was. All night, she muttered derogatory things about anything canine. It was slightly amusing to watch her go off.

"Ugh! How dare he?!" She yelled.

"Shhh, Bella; Charlie will hear." I hushed.

"That oversized pup told him you were hitting me!" She was outraged.

I had pulled her in my lap as usual and tried to calm her down. Half an hour later we were lying down in her bed and I was softly kissing her neck. She fell asleep short thereafter.

A few days later, Charlie wanted to talk to me. Instead of Bella, he was opening the door for me on Wednesday. Bella and I were going to spend the night at my house and I was picking her up. Charlie wanted to hear me out about what Jacob had told him. He trusted Bella's judgment but he would rather be safe then sorry. I knew he was just worried about his daughter so I could not disrespect the man for his less than joyful thoughts about me.

"Good evening Chief Swan." I greeted him as he ushered me in.

"Hello, Edward." He said gruffly. "Bella's not ready yet." I knew this was not true. He had asked her to give us some privacy. She had reluctantly agreed; provided that he treated me well. "I was wondering if I could speak with you." I nodded like the good seventeen year-old boy I was pretending to be.

He led us to the kitchen and offered me a drink. I politely declined and took my appointed seat at the table.

"So…" Charlie started. "Bella tells me you guys are pretty serious." She had told him that? I had to fight to keep the smile at bay.

"Yes, Sir." I replied.

_Hmm, he doesn't seem intimidated; just really polite._ Charlie thought. The man was very observant.

"She tells me you treat her well."

"I'd like to think so." I said.

_Always so confident. Bella was right, he is different._ "She probably told you what Jacob told me." It was not a question. _There is something off about this kid but I can't put my finger on it._ He mused.

I nodded curtly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but Jacob has no idea what he's talking about." He raised his eyebrows. "I met the boy once and we didn't speak. He has no reason to dislike me other than the rumors about my family that circulate on the reservation." I spoke clearly, with confidence; willing him to believe my lie.

_He seems sincere. And I've seen him with Bella; yes, he's intense and watches her like a hawk but it's the good kind of watching, not the bad... He loves her._ He realized suddenly. It was very hard to keep my face composed.

"You love her." He stated. This was well out of his comfort zone and he was feeling awkward.

"Yes." I replied honestly. Charlie was surprised by my straightforward-ness. He had expected me to be fearful, and downplay my relationship with Bella.

"Most guys wouldn't admit to that. You've only known her for a few weeks." He said.

"I'm not most guys." I said. "And I've loved Bella since the day I knew her."

"You're very young." He said uncomfortably. He was thinking about his failed marriage. I realized he was worried about me too; not just his daughter. "Just be careful." I nodded. "And take good care of her." He added.

That was one strange conversation.

Bella and I fell into an easy routine. I picked her up before school and spend most of the day with her. (I had my schedule changed to match hers; we only separated for first period.) We usually sat with my family during lunch. We spend our evenings at either of our houses. We went out on Friday nights like normal couples. Everything was going great.

For tonight, I had Alice help me prepare a romantic evening in the meadow. She was now at Bella's house, helping my love get ready. I had just gotten dressed in the suit Alice bought me; it was charcoal with a dark blue – almost black – shirt. She had wanted me to wear a tie but I thought Bella would think it was too formal.

I left for my date at six as instructed by my sister. I drove slower than usual, thinking about the wolves again. Carlisle, Jasper and I had gone to the boundary-line three days ago to sign the treaty. Carlisle had chosen us because we were the oldest. Jasper hadn't felt worthy to represent our family since he still struggled with his thirst but Carlisle had flat-out told him he was being ridiculous and that was that. Sam, Jared and Jacob had come to represent the wolves. They had come in their human forms to show their good intentions. Sam and Jared had been pleasant enough but Jacob was just plain rude. He wasn't aloud to speak but his body language made his opinion blatantly obvious. And of course I could hear his thoughts. His ego was wounded because Bella chose me. He had always secretly hoped that they would be together some day. He didn't seem to understand that Bella had no feelings for him. He was deluding himself, thinking that I was somehow manipulating Bella and that she would come to him as soon as I was out of the way. The boy needed help. After we all signed the treaty we left quickly.

I came to a stop in front of Bella's house at exactly six pm. I ran a hand through my hair and knocked.

Charlie opened, looking a little frazzled. _Oh, thank God; he's here. _O-kay, that was surprising.

"Chief Swan," I greeted him.

"Edward," He said as he ushered me in. "Your sister's been here all day. That girl sure has some spunk; I don't think she stopped moving for one second." _She's a right menace, that Alice._ He added mentally.

I was about to answer when said menace descended the stairs. "EDWARD!!!" She dashed down the stairs slightly too fast, and my sensitive ears were ringing.

"Heavens Alice, I'm right here, no need to shout." I complained.

"Bella will be down in a minute, she looks so pretty." _You won't be able to keep your eyes of her tonight._

I heard Bella's heels click against the wooden floors. She rounded the corner at the top of the stairs and I was greeted by the most exquisite vision I had ever seen.

Bella wore a knee length, red strapless dress. Her hair was loose and curled in immaculate ringlets. Her eyes were smokey, but the rest of her make-up was minimal. My mouth suddenly felt vey dry, and I was infinitely grateful for not having human hormones, for they would surely be giving me away right about now.

Bella thanked Alice and said goodbye to her father, who reminded me of her curfew, and we took of.

The ride to the meadow was pleasant. Bella kept asking about what we would do tonight, while I admired her. Her long legs were bare and accentuated by the silver heels she wore. Her arms and shoulders were bare as well, showing off her perfect creamy skin...Oh how I loved not having hormones.

We got out of the car and I carried Bella the last few miles to the meadow.

She gasped as she entered the small clearing. Alice had ordered Emmett and Jasper to drape lights all around the meadow, there were thousands of them. A small table was set in the middle of the field, with candles and one plate setting.

I led Bella to the table and served her food. It looked rather revolting to me, but she really seemed to enjoy it.

"I can't believe Alice did all of this." Bella said, gesturing to all the lights around us.

"Well, technically she had my brothers do it; but yes."

"Wow, I'll have to thank them later." She said as she ate the last of her dessert.

"Would you like to dance?" I prompted once she was finished.

"But there's no music."

I smirked and pulled a small remote from my pocket. I pushed a few buttons and Debussy's Clair De Lune filled the air. Bella smiled and shook her head indulgently as I took her in my arms. We danced for a while before Bella started getting cold. I took a blanket from where Emmett had stashed it before, and wrapped around her bare shoulders.

"You thought of everything, didn't you?" She said.

"I could hardly let you freeze, now could I?" I smiled. I wrapped my arms around her small body and buried my face in her hair. "Hmmm" I sighed as I inhaled her delectable scent. "I love you, Bella. I have never truly lived before you entered my life. I was a shell, empty and cold. You have resurrected the human in me and I can never thank you enough for that." My voice was laced with emotion.

I smelt the salt of her tears and pulled back slightly to look her in the eye.

"I love you, Edward. You don't have to thank me for that, I just do." She sniffled. I hugged her and prayed I would never have to let her go.

My happy, carefree thoughts had me so distracted that I didn't hear the three unknown minds until it was too late...

_Hmmm, I quiet liked that girl in Seattle, very sweet and juicy._

_I'm bored; why can't we do something exiting for a change?_

_I smell vampires, lots of them… one is quite close… and what is that... Human. Blood. Hunt._

They were only half a minute away; not enough to outrun them. I grabbed Bella and threw her over my back. She squealed and held me tightly. I ran a mile towards a place in the woods that would offer better shelter. I pushed Bella against a large cliff and turned my back on her. I crouched defensively and prepared for a fight. I heard Bella's frantic heartbeat and breathing. It was like a beacon to the three now ravenous vampires. Even though they had just fed, they found her scent enticing and mouthwatering. Just as I heard Bella open her mouth to speak, the trio entered the small clearing.

The first was a male of average build with dirty blond hair and a sadistic smile on his face. The second was a tall female with a mane of flame red hair, her eyes darted everywhere and they landed on my Bella. The last one was an African man with long black braids. All their thoughts were centered on the small fragile human girl behind me. I instinctively snarled and the female recoiled. Bella whimpered quietly and I resisted the urge to turn to her.

The blond male seemed to be the most controlled. He cocked an eyebrow and looked curiously between the two of us.

The other man however was beyond reason. Unthinkingly, he launched himself at Bella. I pushed her away and pounced on the vampire. At that moment I heard the familiar thoughts of my family.

_Edward, we're here._

_Don't worry, we've got this._

_Oh no no no no_

_I'll kill them!_

Alice was first to get here and she went straight for Bella as I fought with the man. It was not very hard. He was frantic and his thoughts were predictable. I was seeing red, and tore one of his arms of without thinking. At the sound of his wail, the other two perked up and joined the fight. The blond male jumped me from behind and bit my shoulder. My vision clouded and became unfocussed. I heard Bella scream my name before everything went black.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that one coming... Review.**


	15. Scream

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews.**

**I've been on a roll; I have the next chapter ready and it will be up either tomorrow or the day after. **

**Some of you have expressed your dislike for Jacob, there was one who even sugested that I kill him... I kind of like the idea. But if too many of you want him to stay alive I'll let the dog live. It's up to you, if I don't get enough reviews saying you want him to live, I'LL KILL HIM.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 15. Scream.

I heard muffled voices, distant whispers. I couldn't move my body; in fact, I couldn't even _feel _my body. My mind struggled to understand what was going on. Where was I? Why couldn't I feel a thing? Why did my hearing seem to be failing? I tried to move again; just to flex my arm. But there was no arm to flex. There was nothing. I felt oddly detached. Like I was no longer in my body. Was I dead? Is this what death is like? Confusion and darkness. I tried to open my eyes, to see my surroundings but they wouldn't work. Frustrated, I gave up on trying to move my body. It was obvious that I would not be moving anything any time soon. I wondered if I would ever get back inside my body, but decided this was not a good thing to think about. Instead, I focused on the voices. I could hear them, but not what they were saying. They were soft and gentle, almost soothing. Like a hummed lullaby. I let my mind wander and be comforted by the sound. I didn't feel so alone anymore. Was there someone else out here?

After a while, the humming stopped. I wanted to frown but then I remembered that I had no face to frown with. I started to worry. The silence was frightening. I felt even more alone then before. There was nothing; only blackness and numbness. Was this really death? And if it was, is this hell? Surely this couldn't be hell. I had always thought it was supposed to be painful; fire and torture and all that jazz. But maybe this numbness was worse then pain. Perhaps all the nothingness could be torturous, too.

With every second I was becoming more and more convinced that I had indeed died. But how had I died? What happened? My mind was incapable of forming a response to my questions.

All the while, the deafening silence was threatening my sanity. I was getting frustrated by my own unawareness. I wished the humming would come back. I was so alone. I had never before been this afraid. Yes, yes, this was definitely hell. Very creative, I had to admit. No fire, no torture; yet it was the most terrifying place I had ever been. I wanted to run, to find a way out, but I still had no body. I finally understood what it was like to be afraid of the dark. No wonder thousands of children slept with the light on every night. I wanted to cry, to shout for someone to please help me. But there was nothing. I screamed in my head, but there was no sound. I was panicking. Was this how I would spend the rest of eternity? In terrorizing isolation? No; it couldn't be. I would find a way out. I _had_ to find a way out; I simply had to. I tried again to open my eyes, but it was in vain. If I were capable, I would be crying now. If I had a body, I would be running and thrashing.

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone please help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have to get out!!!!!!! I can't see!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where is my body??????????????????????? HEEEEELLLLPPP!!!!!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! HELP ME !!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! ICAN'T STAND IT!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!

After an eternity of screaming I started with pleading. I was desperate, so afraid. I wanted to be gone; to not exist; to have never existed in the first place. I started whimpering. My pleas were no longer coherent. They were just pathetic sounds of anguish.

I kept up a constant stream of pleas for a lifetime. I was truly in hell. I would never get out of this place. This was it for me. I would stay like this forever. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I would never smell again. I would never walk again. I would never speak again. I would never see my family again. I would never see Bella again.

Oh no, Bella. I would never hold her again, kiss her, love her, smell her scent, feel her skin, and hear her voice. I was infinitely more pain now. More pain and fear then I had ever experienced.

Bella

Bella

BELLA  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And just like, that I was screaming again. But now I was not screaming for myself; no, I was screaming for my love. And I vowed to never stop screaming. It was the only thing I could do; the only way I could love her.

So that's what I did; I screamed. I screamed for all of eternity.

§§§-LSS-§§§

My resolve was wavering. Bella would be dead by now; surely I could stop screaming. _No!_ My mind yelled. I promised I would love her forever. This was the only way.

But I was so tired; so tired. Would it be okay to just rest for a while? Yes, that would be okay. There was nothing to do anyway. Nothing.

Nothing

Nothing

Nothing

So dark

So alone

No sound

No Bella

Bella Bella Bella

Bella

Bella Bella Bella Bella

§§§-LSS-§§§

There was a sound. I didn't recognize it. It was soft, nice. I liked it. I just listened closer and relaxed.

"Edward,"

"Edward, please,"

There it was again; the nice sound.

"Edward, wake up."

There was some strange sensation in my head. I felt dizzy.

"Edward," It was even softer now. I wondered what it was.

Something startled me; I had no idea what. I felt… something.

This was confusing. I tried to focus but it wouldn't work. My mind was too slow.

I felt it again. Warm; soft; it was nice.

"How is he?" This was a different sound.

"Still the same." Another one. I wondered what they meant.

The nice warmth spread. It was on my… face? Was this my face? Yes; this was my face.

Why did I feel it? I hadn't felt a thing for centuries, possibly longer.

"Why isn't he waking up?" The first voice asked. It sounded so sad.

"He'll wake up when he's ready." The second voice soothed.

"But it's been days, you said…"

"I know, but I had never seen this before either. I have faith that he will be alright, as should you." I vaguely recognized the voice. I had heard it before.

It was silent for a while. I would have panicked if it wasn't for the nice warmth on my face.

I heard more voices. Blurry and unfocussed. It was like ten people talking at once. It was very hard to concentrate.

I heard a soft sniffling sound. More warmth. My arms, chest, neck. It was all coming back.

I was beyond confused.

The voices grew louder and more alert. But I still had no idea what they meant. I couldn't comprehend a thing.

Everything was so strident. Too much to handle. I wanted to turn the voices off. I concentrated on the sniffling close by. The voices faded into the background.

There was light filtering through the gloom. I wanted to open my eyes. But first I had to _find_ my eyes; not as easy as one would think. I tried to open them and I felt a pressure on my eyes. It was very heavy.

"He'll wake up soon." Another noise; different.

I heard some kind of shuffling and several sighs.

I pushed back against the pressure on my eyes. With great effort, I opened my eyes a fraction. The blinding light was too much. I sucked in a deep breath. My throat burned painfully.

A strange rumbling came from my chest.

"Edward?" The nice soft voice spoke.

I groaned. Why did everything hurt? Why was everything so loud and bright? Why was my throat on fire?

I opened my eyes for real this time and saw the face of an angel. I saw the bluish veins under her skin. Her big round eyes held tears. A glorious smile graced her features.

"Edward?" She spoke. I was very distracted by all the voices in my head. They were not making any sense.

I tried to sit up but my body was too heavy. Several pairs of hands helped me to sit as I focused on the angel's face.

She reached up and touched my face. I knew her. I knew my angel.

"Edward, say something." She pleaded.

I said the first word that I could think of. "Bella," I sounded strange, weak.

The tears in her eyes spilled over and she threw herself at me. Her small warm arms wrapped around my neck. "Oh, Edward." She breathed.

"Bella." I said again. My Bella. She was here. My Bella was here.

Slowly, I pulled my arms up to hold her to me. She felt so small and warm.

Bella; she was really here. I held her closer and breathed her scent. I had been certain she was gone, but she was here. I felt her, smelt her and heard her. She was all I would ever need.

I felt Bella shake in my arms, and I heard a strange ripping sound. I realized it was me when she tried to sooth me. I wanted to stop but I was out of control. I needed her now. I needed her to hold me and comfort me and tell me that all would be fine in the end. And she did.

I held her and cried. I cried for the fear and the pain. I cried for all the times I screamed, begging for someone to help me. I cried for me and for my Bella. We were together again. And everything would be alright. I would never have to be alone; I would never be in the dark again; and most importantly, I would never have to scream again.

* * *

**Review.**


	16. Brother

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. **

**Most of you seem to be okay with the death of a certain werewolf so dig up the funeral clothes because our dearly beloved Jacob will be dying. (But not for a few more chapters, we first have to get this out of the way)**

**I hope this will make sense and explain what happened in the previous chapter, if not, let me know.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 16. Brother.

Carlisle opened the door and poked his head in. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

I looked down at Bella who was sleeping peacefully in my arms. "Yes; I'm alright." I murmured.

He moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?" He pressed. Carlisle wanted to know what I had experienced.

Apparently I had been decapitated by the blond vampire. James, his name was. He had torn off my head and then ran away while Rose and Emmett killed the other two. Alice had been taking care of Bella who had suffered from a broken arm, and Jasper had been with me. When Carlisle had… _reassembled_ me, Emmett and Jasper had started hunting for James. They had not found him; apparently he had some sort of talent for escape. My brothers had given up and returned home to await my awakening. Of course I had no memory of this.

"What do you remember?" Carlisle asked.

I looked down. I wasn't sure if I could tell him. I never wanted to think about it again. I shook my head, willing him to let it go.

_Alright, son; you don't have to talk about it. But I'm here for you, you know that. _

I nodded and whispered my thanks.

"You should hunt." _You've lost a lot of the blood you had in your system. You must feel weak. And you don't look too great, either. _I saw my appearance in his head. I did look horrible.

My eyes were pitch black and had dark circles around them. My face was gaunt and had a grey-ish tone. My body was frail and weak; skinny even. I looked _dead._

I nodded and tried to lay Bella in the bed so I could get up but my arms failed. Carlisle rushed to my side and adjusted Bella. He then moved to help me stand but I couldn't hold my weight. He quietly called my brothers and they were in the room instantly. I heard their concerned thoughts but ignored them. They held me as we retreated from the room.

I paused at the door and looked at Bella for a long time. I was afraid to leave her.

"Come on, we'll be back before she wakes up." Jasper said. I nodded and we stepped out into the hallway where I was assaulted by three women.

_Oh my darling;_ thought Esme.

_So glad you're okay, brother._ Alice.

But the last one was the most surprising. _Edward, I'm so sorry._ Rosalie looked like she would be crying if it were possible. _I will never be so horrible to you again. I thought I was going to loose my little brother. _I rolled my eyes; I was about twenty years older than her, and yet she still saw me as her little brother.

They held me sandwiched between them for a while. All three of them were sobbing. I let them carry me downstairs and out of the house. I was so tired. I actually felt like sleeping.

"Edward, you alright?" Emmett asked.

"Just tired," I said. "and thirsty." I hadn't been this thirsty in decades.

"Good, let's go get you something to eat." Jasper pushed me in Emmett's arms and sped off towards the forest.

Emmett grinned at me bounded after him. I was extremely uncomfortable, but Emmett was enjoying this very much. He was glad that he had the opportunity to take care of me and be the big brother he always wanted to be, but I usually didn't let him. I was touched by my big brother's love for me. Many people thought Emmett was dumb and good for nothing but heavy lifting and fighting. But they were wrong. Emmett was so much more sensitive than he let on. And he was just as intelligent as the rest of us; just more playful.

Jasper was a bit shaken as well. He had stayed with me and stared into my empty eyes as my head was ripped from my body. He had seen it hundreds of times, and done it himself, but the experience of seeing his brother without a head on his shoulders had been traumatizing for him, too.

Carrying me and hunting my food was their way of showing they loved me.

When Emmett and I caught up with Jasper; he was holding a large deer. He snapped its neck and held it up to me. I drank greedily and quickly; trying not to think of how humiliating this was. They caught me three more animals before I was satisfied. When my thirst was sated, I felt slightly stronger and more like myself; but Carlisle had said it would probably take a few weeks to get back to normal. My body had suffered a lot during the last few days. The process of _reassembly _required a lot of energy and most vampires took a while to recover. Jasper had thought about the fact that my recovery would go faster if I drank human blood but I refused to even consider the notion.

We sat on a mountain overlooking the river; we needed some time to be brothers.

"So what was the story?" I asked. "What did you tell Charlie?"

Jasper chuckled. "Alice had a lot of fun fabricating the evidence." He said absentmindedly.

"What did she do?" My sister had a habit of overdoing it.

"She thrashed your car!" Emmett guffawed.

"What?" My voice was icy calm, yet livid. I loved that car.

"Esme called Charlie and told him you guys had a car accident." Jasper explained. "Charlie visited the crash site and took statements; you know cop-stuff. All the while, Carlisle was trying to piece you back together."

"So Charlie thinks I got injured?" I hoped Rosalie could fix my car.

"Yup, we told him you had a head injury; which is true, I guess." Emmett said. I nodded.

"What exactly happened to the vampires?" It was all still a bit fuzzy.

"We got there right when the guy ripped your head off from behind." Emmett started. "Alice was holding Bella, who was having hysterics; and the woman jumped for Alice."

"Rosalie took the woman while Emmett handled the black haired one." Jasper continued. "I carried you home to Carlisle, who had just come home from work while the others took care of the nomads. James escaped." His last sentence held a staggering amount of hatred.

"Alice took care of Bella, and Esme informed Charlie of the accident. Bella's been at the house all the time. Charlie believes you were in some kind of coma, and he let her stay until you woke up." Emmett said.

"Wait, what day are we?" I was confused as to how much time had passed. Obviously not centuries as I had thought, but still.

"We're Monday night, bro." Emmett answered. _You were out of it for a long time._ No kidding.

It happened Friday night so I had been… _unconcious_ for roughly three days. How could it have seemed so long? Usually three days are nothing, months pass like days; and now I had lived a lifetime during three days. It was unsettling.

_Are you ready to go back?_ Jasper asked.

I nodded and we headed home. Emmett still had to carry me while he ran, but I could walk by myself; thank heavens for that. I hated being so weak.

Bella was still asleep when we got back, and I took the opportunity to shower. The rest of the family wanted to hunt. I noticed my attire for the first time. Jasper must have dressed me; Alice would have gone for something stylish not the comfy sweats I was wearing.

I pulled off the clothes and stared at my body in the full length mirror. I was still too skinny and a little unhealthy looking. My eyes were not yet gold, but a soft brown. There was a light pink scar all around my neck; it would fade in a few days. I looked like I might die any minute.

Sighing, I turned on the hot water and stepped under the spray. I let the heat comfort me. I tried so hard no to think of it, but my mind wandered back to the unbearable darkness. The absolute nothingness; thinking I would never see Bella again.

I turned off the water and hastily ran a towel over my body. I put on some flannel pajama pants and willed myself to get a grip. But it was futile. I remembered with perfect clarity what it was like to be all alone. The fear gripped me again, just like before. I fell to the ground and a strangled cry left my lips.

I began sobbing and rocking myself back and forth. I heard the door open and then Bella's sweet voice, "Edward?" She crawled over to me and wrapped her small arms around my shoulders. I leaned into her and inhaled her scent. I buried my face in her neck so I could feel her pulse. Slowly, her soothing voice and presence calmed me enough to form a coherent sentence.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." She said forcefully. She hugged me closer and the warmth was so pleasant.

We sat on the bathroom floor for a while until Bella began to shiver from the cold. We got up and walked to the bedroom. We climbed in and she crawled under the covers. I stayed on top of the sheets and held her close.

"Tell me." She whispered into my chest.

I sighed and began to retell the events as accurately as possible.

"Everything went black when he… bit me. And then I heard voices. Now I realize they were probably my family's thoughts. But it stopped, and everything was black and I… I couldn't feel anything. I had no idea what was going on. I screamed but there was no sound. There was no-nothing. And… I…I, I thought I was n-never gonna see you ag-again." I was back to sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhhh; it' okay. You're here, nothing's going to happen. I love you, Edward. It's over." She kept whispering in my ear; telling me we were okay; that nothing would ever come between us. And I believed her.

We got up around noon on Tuesday. Bella showered and got dressed as I made her breakfast. I still had to be careful with sudden movements and I couldn't lift anything that weighed more than twenty pounds.

She came down and kissed me languidly. "Mmmmm," She sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, Bella." I said.

I was no longer afraid. Yes, I had just experienced the most terrifying thing in my existence, but I survived. I came back from it and we were stronger now because of the whole ordeal. Bella loved me and I loved her. My family supported us (including Rosalie, now) and nothing would tear us apart.

"I should call Charlie." Bella said shortly after her food was devoured. "You know, to tell him you're back in the land of the living."

I nodded and got the phone. I would have to hunt again soon, I hated being this weak. "Do you want some privacy?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She said as she pulled me down on the couch next to her. She seemed stronger; but I was just weaker.

Bella sat curled next to me and dialed the number. It rang three times before Chief Swan picked up.

"_Swan,"_ He said gruffly.

"Hi Dad, it's me."

"_Oh, hey Bells; everything okay over there?"_ He asked.

"Yeah, Edward's finally awake, but he's not back to normal yet. Carlisle thinks it's gonna take a while, but he'll be fine." Bella said.

"_Good; so I'll see you later, right?" _

"Yes; I'll be home for dinner."

"_I'll order pizza; you don't have to cook tonight." _

"Alright; see you tonight."

Charlie said goodbye and they hung up. We spend the rest of the day just hanging out. I was too weak to do anything and Bella seemed pretty content like this so I didn't offer to do anything. We did talk however. I told her more about what I had experienced while being headless – or bodiless, depending on which way you look at it – and this time without breaking down into a sobbing mess. Bella also told me more about what transpired in my absence. Rosalie had been heartbroken; much like the rest of them, but it had surprised Bella. They were not yet friends but their relationship was slightly better.

My family arrived home around four o'clock and we all sat in the living room. We talked and laughed like a normal family. Emmett told Bella every single embarrassing story about me he could think of.

Rosalie told me she would have the Volvo back in perfect shape by the tme I could drive it. I loved having a grease monkey for a sister.

By the time Bella had to leave, I was getting tired again. Emmett and Jasper promised to take me hunting again and Alice would drive Bella home, since she could not drive with her broken arm.

Bella and I said goodbye on the porch; I would not be able to sneak into her room tonight so this was actually goodbye for tonight. "Good night, my Bella." I breathed in her scent and held her as tightly as possible; which was not very tight.

"Good night, Edward. Get some rest okay; I'll call you before I go to sleep." She said.

I nodded and closed the door behind her. I heard Alice pull out of the driveway and I leaned back against the wall. The sudden urge to sleep overtook me again.

"Come on, brother; you look like you'll pass out if you don't eat soon." Emmett took me in his arms before I had a chance to protest.

Jasper took a head start again so he could find something for me to eat before we got there.

I vaguely felt Emmett jump across the river before I closed my eyes and relaxed in my brother's massive arms.

* * *

**Review**


	17. Edward BPOV

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. **

**I've got not much to say about this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 17. Edward. BPOV.

I walked into Charlie's kitchen and plopped down in the first empty chair I saw. My head was spinning with the effort to keep it together.

Edward was fine. Edward would live. He was alright. We would be together forever. I kept repeating the same things to myself over and over like a mantra. My Edward would be fine.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Charlie shook my shoulder. I hadn't seen him sitting across from me. He was now looking at me with worried eyes. "Is Edward going to be alright?"

"Yes; he'll be as good as new." I took a deep breath. "But it'll take a while. He had some serious damage to his head." It was torn right off of him. "And he'll be sore and weak for some time, but Carlisle says he should be better in a few weeks."

I hadn't noticed I was crying until Charlie handed me a tissue.

"Thanks," I said after blowing my nose loudly.

"You really care about him, huh?"

"Yes; I thought we had already established that." I snapped. Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Sorry; these last few days have been…" My voice broke as I fought to keep the sobs at bay.

Charlie placed an arm around my shoulder and tried to comfort me.

"He was almost gone." I whispered, mostly to myself.

"But he'll be fine; you said so yourself." Charlie tried to placate me.

I nodded. "But seeing him like that…" The sight of his eyes; dead and empty as Jasper held his head in his hands was one I would never be able to erase from my memory. Alice had turned my head away but I had already seen what they had done to him; My Beautiful Edward.

Charlie held me for a little while longer and let me cry. When I had run out of tears, he called for pizza.

"You should call your mother." Charlie said, after he hung up the phone. Our food would be here in twenty minutes.

"Why?" Oh please God, tell me he didn't call her.

"I told her about the accident; she was worried about you… But she seemed surprised to hear that you're still with Edward." Charlie said as he got some plates from the top cupboard and placed them on the table.

"Things with Renee are complicated; you of all people should know that." My tone indicated that the conversation was over and we stayed silent until dinner arrived.

We ate in relative silence; neither of us seemed to be in the mood for conversation.

"Jacob called." Charlie said suddenly. My fork hovered in front of my open mouth as I gaped at him. Charlie gave me a look and I dropped the fork.

"Why? To tell you Edward was the reason I got hurt?" I accused.

"He may have implied it." Charlie said grudgingly.

"You should have seen him, Charlie; he can barely walk up the stairs on his own! Emmett had to carry him, for God sakes!!" I was positively fuming. All the tension that had built up over the past few days came out. "How dare he even say something like that?! Edward nearly died!!"

Charlie seemed to take my rant seriously and put a hand on my shoulder. "I know, Bells. Mrs. Cullen sounded heartbroken when she called me to tell me the news. I know he didn't hurt you, but…"

"But what?" I said harshly.

Charlie took a deep breath and exhaled before he spoke. "I know Edward isn't… like other guys. He's not intimidated by me what so ever; he seems to be more mature than most forty year-olds I know; there's a whole list of things that are… off about him. I don't know what he is but he's not normal. But one thing I do know for sure; he loves you. And I trust you when you say he's a good guy. Now, I don't need to know everything but I would like to know some things and I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to me. Do we have a deal?"

Wow; nice speech. I was slightly stunned. I thought he bought Edward's 'innocent seventeen year-old' routine. Guess not.

"That's not really up to me." I said. "It's not my place to tell you, but I can agree to the not lying thing; provided that you keep an open mind and trust us." Charlie nodded, so I continued. "You have to trust us both, Charlie; and the rest of the Cullens, too. If one of them tells you to do something, please do it; no matter how weird it may seem."

Charlie seemed to replay every word I said. I only called him Charlie to his face when I meant business and he knew this, so he didn't argue. "Okay, but no lying; no matter what."

"I promise to be as honest as possible." I hedged.

Charlie noticed my little loophole but didn't comment. Instead he just gave a stiff nod and retreated into the living room.

I went up to my room to make what would surely be two very unpleasant phone calls. I changed into sweats and took some tylenol for the pain in my arm before I crawled into bed with my phone.

I dialed Jacob first.

"_Hello?"_ Jacob's husky voice answered.

"Jacob, it's Bella; you called Charlie?" No need to beat around the bush.

"_Yeah; we heard about your… accident."_ It was clear he didn't believe the story.

"Yes, so?"

"_What did he do to you, Bella?"_ His voice was strange; filled with some unknown emotion.

"Nothing, Jacob; he didn't do anything… Edward was very badly hurt, much worse than me."

"_Oh, really?" _

"Yes; he nearly died."

When Jacob's answer was less than cordial, I hung up on him. He wasn't worth the waste of time and effort.

Next on the list; my Mother. I dialed her number and it rang five times before she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Mom;"

"_Bella?"_ No your other child, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, it's me." I wanted this over and done with as soon as possible so I could call Edward.

"_How are you? Charlie told me you had an accident. You should really learn to be more careful. You're always causing trouble."_

"Uhm… Yeah, so I was just calling to say that we're both still alive." Really, what was I supposed to say to the woman? She never listened.

"_Both?"_ She sounded genuinely confused.

"Edward and I." I said.

"_Who's Edward?" _

"My boyfriend, Mom." I very poorly masked the annoyance in my voice.

"_Oh; I thought you weren't serious."_ Of course you did.

"We are;"

"_Oh well, you're young; there will be plenty of boyfriends in the future. I have to go, now. I'll talk to you later."_ As usual, she hung up before I got the chance to say anything back.

I groaned and threw my head back in the pillow. My mother was unbearable. I wondered why I even bothered with her anymore.

Finally I punched in Edward's number and waited for him to answer. He picked up on the first ring and sounded better than before.

"_Hello Love."_ His voice was still a bit raspy, but much better.

"Hi," I breathed. "How are you?"

"_Better; Jasper caught me a mountain lion."_ He sounded like a kid with candy.

"Yummy!" I said with mock enthusiasm.

He laughed weakly and said, "_Yummy to me; but I doubt you'd like it. The blood's made me a bit_ _stronger, but I'm still too weak to come over."_ Now, he sounded like a kid who lost his candy.

"It's alright; I'll live."

_"But I might not."_ I could almost hear his bottom lip jutting out. _"You know…"_ He trailed off.

"What?"

"_I could ask Emmett to take me; he seems to be enjoying carrying me around. We might as well put his muscles to good use."_ He suggested.

"Really? Don't you need to rest?" I wanted him to come over, but I wouldn't undermine his recovery. It was my fault he was hurt in the first place.

"_I can rest in your bed." _His logic did make sense.

"Okay; but only if Carlisle says you can come."

"_Carlisle, Bella wants to know if I have permission to leave the house."_ Now he was just making fun of me. _"He says it's okay; but no strenuous physical activities. I guess that ruins your plans for tonight."_He chuckled.

"Oh, shut up and get over here." Ridiculous vampire; always making me blush.

"_I'll be there in roughly five minutes. See you soon, Bella."_ He said

"Bye Edward."

I had just hung up the phone when I heard a soft knock on my door. Charlie opened the door and stood there awkwardly.

"You and your mom talked for a long time." He said nodding at the phone in my hand.

"Actually, that was Edward." I corrected.

"Oh, how is he?"

"Better; still weak, but better." I said.

"I guess he won't be going to school then." Charlie said.

"No, I'll drive myself. And I'm going to his house after school, okay." I didn't want to sound like I was asking permission, but we had this new honesty thing going on and I didn't want to ruin it so soon.

"Sure; tell him I said hi." He walked out and closed the door before heading to his own room.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, when I opened them I nearly laughed out loud.

Emmet had just jumped through my window; carrying my ridiculous vampire like a baby in his arms.

"One Edward Cullen for you Ma'am." Emmett laughed softly as he laid Edward next to me on my bed.

"Thank you, Sir." I giggled as Edward scowled. He muttered something I didn't understand.

"I'll be back around seven thirty. And you heard Carlisle; no funny bussiness." Emmett said before launching himself out my window like a giant slinky.

I snuggled closer to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me. I noticed that they had slightly more strength. His eyes were also lighter; almost gold. His face looked better, but he was still too skinny.

"Done with your inventory?" He asked.

"You look better." I smiled.

"I feel better." He rolled us over so we were spooning.

"How did the talk with your mother go?" He asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

"As well as can be expected, I guess. You can't teach an old dog new tricks." I said.

"Perhaps." He was quiet again. "Are you asleep?" He whispered.

"No,"

"Did you call Jacob?" He asked.

"Ugh, yes; stupid dog." I muttered.

I felt him chuckle. "It seems you can't teach a young dog new tricks either."

I smiled at his lame joke.

I turned around in his arms and took his face in my hands. I kissed him deeply and didn't pull back until my lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. We stayed like that for a while; just staring at each other.

I let one of my hands travel to the faint pink line on his neck. It was almost invisible unless you knew it was there. Tears filled my eyes as I thought about how it got there. It was my fault. He had gotten hurt protecting me. It was my fault he nearly died and I would never be able to forgive myself.

Edward wiped away my tears and started humming a throaty lullaby. Sleep came quickly.

§§§-LSS-§§§

I was woken by a soft kiss on my forehead. Edward.

I opened one eye and saw his face, inches from mine. I stretched and sat up. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Six thirty." His voice was raw, tired. I gazed at him lying in my bed and noticed that he looked ill. "I'm fine." He said, seeing through my concern.

"Should I call Emmett?" I asked. I ran my hand through his thick hair and he closed his eyes. I wondered if this is what he had looked like when he was dying all those years back. Ugh, that was just too morbid to think about.

"No; don't worry, I'm fine. I'll hunt when Emmett gets here." He looked like he was asleep.

"Alright; is Charlie gone?" He nodded mutely.

I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

"Hmmmm," was his only response.

I tried not to worry too much as I showered at record speed. I got dressed and went back to my room.

Edward was still lying on my bed; in the same position I left him in.

"Edward?" He grunted but otherwise remained still.

I grabbed my phone just as I heard a soft tap on my window. It slid open to reveal Carlisle and Esme.

"I was just about to call." I said as they jumped inside.

"Yes, Alice told us. How is he?" Carlisle moved to sit on the side of the bed next me.

"Not too good. I think he needs to hunt." I ran my hand through his hair again and he sighed contentedly.

"Yes, we'll take him." Esme spoke. She was standing at the foot of the bed. "Alice will pick you up for school. We'll stay with him all day, and you can just come to our house after school."

I nodded and kissed Edward's forehead. Carlisle cradled him in his arms, much the same as Emmett had. Only, there was nothing remotely humorous about this scene.

I skipped breakfast and waited impatiently for Alice to arrive.

I was slightly surprised when I saw Emmett's huge jeep pull up in front of the house. I walked out and faced the black monster. Alice emerged from the back seat and held the door for me. "Don't worry; Carlisle will stay home from work today to take care of Edward, and Esme will be the doting mother. He'll be smothered with love by the time we get back from school." She smiled.

"Did you wear him out so much, Bella?" Emmett laughed. "What did you do to the poor boy?" I ignored him and he brought the beast to life.

Everyone stared as we got out of the car. It was like the first day of school all over again. Alice reassured me that Edward would be fine and I set off towards my first class.

Jessica ambushed me as soon as first period was over.

"I heard you got into an accident." She sounded eager for gossip.

"Yes,"

"What happened?" She pressed.

"I'm not sure; it's all a little fuzzy." I lied.

"Oh, is Edward okay? I heard he got hurt pretty bad."

"It was kind of serious, but he'll be fine. He should be back in school next week." I finalized the conversation and walked to my next class.

All day, I had similar conversations with numerous gossip hunters. It was annoying as hell. By the time the final bell rang, I was seriously on edge.

I was anxious to see Edward and leave these stupid people to themselves.

As soon as the car was full, we drove to the big white house in the woods. Alice told me he was better, now that he had hunted but I had to see it with my own eyes before I could believe it. Alice was insulted with my lack of faith in her. I rolled my eyes.

I practically flew out of the car as soon as it came to a stop. I dashed up the stairs and into his room without stopping.

Edward was sitting cross-legged on the sofa in his newly decorated room; reading a book. I quickly scanned his appearance and decided that he did indeed look better.

He assured me that he was fine and that he would just have to hunt frequently for the time being.

§§§-LSS-§§§

We went through that same routine until Friday. By that point, Edward was able to go twenty-four hours without hunting and he was looking healthier. He was no longer skinny and his face had gone from grey to its _natural _white. Still, he had this thing about him that made him look sick. I had no idea what it was but Charlie noticed it when Edward came to visit on Friday night.

"He looked kind of pale." Charlie commented after Esme had come to pick Edward up. (He was still not aloud to leave the house on his own)

"Yeah, he's still not a hundred percent. But he's much better then in the beginning of the week. He couldn't even sit up on his own." I said.

Charlie actually looked concerned. "But he seems strong. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yup; that's the plan." I smiled.

"So; dinner?"

Charlie was right. Edward was strong and he would be just fine. In a few weeks he'd be back to normal and we could live our lives as if this never happened. Oh how I wish that could be true. But the truth is, I knew things were going to change. Edward had changed; he had gotten more respect for life and he had acknowledged the fact that he was not indestructible. And of course there was James. The Cullens seemed quite convinced that he would want revenge for the deaths of his mate and friend.. But until that time came, I had promised myself to just enjoy my life with Edward and love him with all that I am.

* * *

**Review.**


	18. Normal

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed.**

**I'm not too happy about this chapter but I had to do something.**

**I won't post the next chapter until I get some more reviews, so you know what to do.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 18. Normal.

Things were back to normal. It had been exactly two weeks since the attack and I could finally carry my Bella again, instead of being carried. She was perched on my back with her limbs wrapped around me. Her cast hung awkwardly over my shoulder. I ran towards the meadow at a leisurely pace; we were in no hurry. Bella pressed her lips to my neck in a soft kiss and I suppressed a shudder.

The past few weeks had been rather stressful. I had been dependent on my family for everything. For the entire first week, I was not aloud to leave the house on my own or be left by my self. I had felt like a child. I was actually relieved when I could go back to school. Fortunately no one asked me questions but there was plenty of staring. Whenever I would return the gaze, they looked away quickly; it was quite funny.

Bella and I had spent every possible minute together. We watched movies, played games, read books or just hung out in my room. Charlie had been very understanding and let Bella come to our house as much as she pleased. The Chief had shown genuine concern for me and this contributed to their relationship. I was glad Bella at least had one parent she liked.

I came to a stop at the edge of the meadow. I set Bella on her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist. We stood there for a while; just taking in the beauty of the place we both love. We had come here only two weeks ago to celebrate our love. So much had changed since then. We had become closer; we were now truly mates. We had gone through a very traumatic experience together and we were stronger because of it.

I was glad I had moved the fight a few miles ahead; it would have been blasphemy to fight in a place this sacred.

We sat down on the ground in silence; never letting go of each other. We held one another and let ourselves process what had happened here.

Bella spoke for the first time after an hour or so of comfortable silence.

"Jasper thinks he'll come back." She stated.

I sighed; yes we were all quite convinced that James would be back. Our kind had a knack for vengeance. And it was extremely unlikely that he would just let the death of his mate go without a fuss.

"Don't worry too much about it. There's seven of us and only one of him." But that wouldn't stop him; I knew it wouldn't, because it wouldn't stop me if I was in his place. He would die trying to avenge his love. And I would kill him, protecting mine.

"I guess you're right. And Alice will see him coming." It sounded as though she was trying to convince herself not to be afraid.

"Bella, we've got everything under control. Let's just enjoy our day." She nodded and launched into a story about her disastrous thirteenth birthday.

"Do you guys celebrate birthdays?" She asked.

"Not really; it doesn't mean the same to us as it does to humans. It's just another year." I said. To me, my birthday had always been a dreaded day. It signified one more year as this damned monster. It was a reminder of this dispisable creature that I was; always the same, never changing. There was no reason to celebrate the birth of a killer.

"When's your birthday?" She sounded slightly ashamed for not knowing the answer.

"June twentieth." I said. "And yours is somewhere in the middle of March." I stated proudly.

"How did you know that?" Her brow furrowed.

"You told me you moved here two weeks after your seventeenth birthday; I did the math."

"Oh,"

"So which one is it?" I asked. I still had plenty of time to organize something for the day.

"Thirteen." She said. "Quite appropriate, given my luck." She chuckled. It was sort of funny. "Do you want to do something for your birthday? It's only a month away."

An idea came to mind and I blurted it out before I had time to edit. "Go to prom with me." It was a win-win. I would get to take Bella out and she wouldn't do anything on the day itself.

"What?"

"Prom; it's only two weeks away. Let that be your gift to me." I explained.

"Prom? As in dancing? I don't know, Edward." She looked down uncomfortably. I knew she was probably worriedabout her lack of balance and grace, but that could be remedied. And prom was an important human experience I wanted her to have.

"It will be fun. And prom is an important rite of passage." I reasoned.

"Fine. Do you think Alice will help me find a dress?" Bella asked.

"I bet she already has one picked out for you." I laughed.

"Yeah… We should probably get back. Esme said she'd make me dinner since Charlie's working late tonight."

"Alright, lets' go see what she came up with; I hope it's edible." I got up and held out my hand for Bella to take.

"I'm sure it will be delicious." Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and we took off.

The house was buzzing with activity when we got there.

Emmett and Rosalie were having one of their epic marital disputes, Alice was flying through her closet trying to decide which prom dress would look best on Bella and Esme and Jasper were working in the garden. Carlisle was working at the hospital and would be home any minute now.

"We're home." I called in a normal speaking voice.

"What is that?" Bella asked as she heard how Rosalie smacked Emmett across the face. I was used to it by now but I guess it would sound strange to a human.

"Rose hit Emmett."

"With what; a crowbar?" Her eyes were wide as saucers.

"My hand," Rosalie declared as she descended the stairs. She greeted us with a small smile and walked out into the woods to cool off. Emmett was sulking in their room.

We both smiled at her and walked to the living room. "Where is Alice?" Bella asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Right here, Bella. I have the cutest prom dress for you. Do you wanna see it?" Alice flew down the stairs and came to a stop right in front of us.

"Maybe later." Bella said. Alice shrugged and went to find Jasper. It wasn't like her to give up that easily so I suspected she wanted to spend some quality time with her man.

Esme emerged from the garden, seconds later. "Hello, you two; did you have a good time?" She wiped her dirty hands on her apron but the grime wouldn't come off. She frowned and decided to just wash them. You'd think she had a water phobia.

"Yes, we had a good time." Bella said. She laid her head on my shoulder and pulled her legs up underneath her.

"Wonderful; I have food for you in the oven, it will be ready in ten minutes." She disappeared into the kitchen and I heard the water running.

Carlisle drove his car into the garage and entered through the back door. He seated himself in the kitchen to keep Esme company while she cooked.

"Do you have plans for the summer?" I asked Bella as soon as we were alone.

"No; I don't think so, why?"

"I thought we could go to Jacksonville to see your mother." It bothered me that they had such a dysfunctional relationship. I hoped some quality time together would do them good; or at least clear the air on some of the more sensitive points.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…" Bella looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. "We're not exactly best friends."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

"That Tuesday after you got hurt. Charlie had called to tell her I got into an accident and he wanted me to talk to her. I guess he wants us to kiss and make up or something; but it's not that simple." She sounded irritated. I wasn't sure if it was directed at her mother or at Charlie for wanting her to speak to Renee.

"Maybe it would be good to have a serious conversation with her. I don't think she knows how you feel." From what I had heard about the woman, I gathered that she was about as responsible as a seven year-old; and just as stubborn.

Bella snorted. "It's not possible to have a serious conversation with Renee. She thinks she's an adult but in truth she's a child in a grown up's body. She has a one-track mind; there is no reasoning with her. "

"Well; if that's the case, you'll at least have some kind of closure. You can't keep going on like this." I said. "She needs to know how you feel. If she won't listen; at least you'll know you've tried." Bella had to sort this out. Either find some kind of middle ground or be done with it. I could tell this was hurting her, even if she didn't say it.

"And then what? Just sever all ties? She's still my mother."

"She hasn't acted like it." I was extremely angry at the woman who called herself Bella's mother. She had done nothing but hurt her and force her to grow up too fast.

"I know she loves me." Bella defended. I caressed her cheek with the back of my hand in a calming gesture.

"Maybe so; but she's hurting you. You can't expect me to just sit by and watch her hurt you." I would protect her from every kind if pain; not just the physical kind.

"Maybe you're right." She sighed. "But what would you do in Jacksonville?" She asked. "You'd have to stay indoors all day and only come out at night like a real vampire." I snorted, _real vampire_?

"What am I; imaginary?"

"You know what I mean" She waved her hand dismissively. "You'd be bored to death by the time we got back."

"I'll find something to. I could fabricate some sort of assignment for school."

"During the summer? That's believable." She countered.

"Why don't you let me worry about the vampire stuff; you just try to talk with your mother." Alice would have sort of crazy idea to fix the sun-problem.

"I can't afford a ticket." She was grasping at straws.

"Bella, money's not a problem." I rolled my eyes.

She sighed, defeated. "Fine."

"Excellent; I'll book the tickets tonight." I smiled.

"We're forgetting one thing." Bella said. I cocked an eyebrow. I was pretty sure we had everything covered. "Charlie." Bella raise her eyebrows.

"Ah, yes; Charlie." I hadn't thought about him.

"I doubt he'll let me fly across the country with you; even if he likes you. He's still a father; and a cop." She did have a point. Charlie liked me as much as any man could like his daughter's boyfriend but it would be unlikely for him to let us travel by ourselves.

"Hmmm, we'll think of something." I would find a way.

"Bella, your food is ready." My mother called from the kitchen.

We got up from the couch and entered the kitchen. I was assaulted with the repulsive smell of tomatoes and oregano. Carlisle smiled at us and continued to read his medical journal in silence.

Esme pulled something out the oven and served it. Bella sat at the table and smelled the dish appreciatively.

"Looks good, Esme." Bella said. I wondered if she was just saying that to be polite. The stuff on her plate looked just plain disgusting.

I sat down next to her and eyed the food suspiciously as she took a bite of… something.

"Mmmmm," She moaned. "So good." Esme beamed and stated cleaning up the mess she made.

"What time do you have to be home?" I asked.

"Charlie'll be home at eleven; sometime before that should be fine." She spoke quickly in between bites.

I nodded. Bella ate her food quickly and finished the entire plate. We said goodbye to my parents and left for Bella's house. Charlie wouldn't be home for another two hours but we could enjoy having the house to ourselves for a while.

A mile or so before we reached the house, I heard some disturbing thoughts.

_I'll kill him. I'll rip him to shreds and Bella will be mine._ Not good.

Bella noticed my distraction but I didn't answer her. Instead I kept driving and tried to figure out what to do. Jacob Black wanted to kill me; that much was clear. But I didn't know if he was alone or if the rest of the wolf pack would be helping him. And if they weren't, would they stop him before he did something stupid?I was pretty sure he was alone. I couldn't hear anyone else and his thoughts didn't show any allies.

There were two things I could do; one, I could go back home and deal with him later; two, I could confront him and try to convince him to go back to his pack. Option one was probably the safest but it would only postpone the inevitable. Jacob wanted to fight. And he wanted it now.

I didn't want to fight him; not only because he was still Bella's friend (sort of) but also because of the treaty. I would not be good to kill a wolf when we had just established some kind of truce. The wolves would surely retaliate if one of them were to be killed.

And Bella was here too. Her safety would be my priority. I could tell her to go inside but I doubted she would do that. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked for the third time.

"Jacob," I said. "He's at your house." Bella visibly paled and had a look of intense concern in her eyes.

"What do we do?"

"You go inside and I'll convince him to go back home." Not likely, but it was worth a shot.

"No; absolutely not! Call your brothers." She said.

"If there was need for them to be here, Alice would have seen it." I reasoned. But why hadn't she called already? She must have seen this.

I parked my car in the driveway and heard Jacob's furious growls as well as his disjointed thoughts.

_Mine. He has no right. She's mine._

"Stay inside." I told Bella. I exited the car and walked a few yards to where Jacob was hidden between the trees.

I had barely reached him when I heard Bella's door open and she stumbled out. I resisted the urge to groan.

I took the last step and was faced with a muderous werewolf.


	19. Death

**I don'y own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Some of you might not be too happy with me after this chapter, but I'll take my chances.**

**Thank you to the people that reviewed; some of you were reallyn nice and made my day.**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 19. Death.

"Bella, please go inside." I said imploringly. Jacob growled as I placed my hand on her cheek. She was looking worried and very frightened. I knew from experience that she was not afraid for herself.

"No; I'm not leaving you here alone." She said stubbornly. I sighed and took a step back from Jacob, taking Bella with me. I made sure Bella was well behind me and shielded.

"Why are you here?" I knew why but I wasn't going to tell him that.

_He has no right. I have to kill him. He has to die. _

His thoughts were incoherent and beyond reason. This was not good. Where was Alice when you needed her?

"Bella, please get inside and call Emmett." I didn't take my eyes off the wolf. I needed my brother here and I wanted Bella out of the line of fire. She must have noticed the urgency in my voice because she complied immediately.

The moment Bella took a step towards the door, Jacob snapped.

He was acting on instinct so his thoughts only betrayed him a thirty-sixth of a second before he moved.

Jacob launched himself from the trees, blocking Bella's path. His sudden appearance startled her and Bella screamed. I was right behind him and backhanded him back into the woods. I turned my back on Bella after making sure she was not injured in any way. Jacob landed on his feet and snarled furiously. His muscles coiled to spring and I placed myself between him and Bella. Our bodies collided and I narrowly avoided his razor-sharp teeth. In the background, I heard Bella speak frantically into the phone with my father. Jacob clawed at my chest but only succeeded in ruining my shirt. I kicked him and sent him flying twenty feet back into the forest. His thoughts were so erratic that I might as well have been deaf. I ran towards him and prevented him from going back to Bella. This seemed to anger him and he pounced on me. He pushed me back against a tree and it broke. I was lying on the ground with Jacob hovering over me.

_For Bella._ He thought, before he barred his teeth and moved to bite me. I pulled my leg back and kicked him square in the chest. I heard the crunch of his sternum at the same time that he let out a piecing wail. I heard his ribs crack and pierce his lungs. Jacob slumped against a boulder and his breathing was labored. Bella came running to me and seemed to look for any damage I might have sustained during the fight. When she was satisfied that I was alright she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I pulled back slightly and looked over at Jacob who was struggling to breath. I moved to help him but Bella held me back.

I had to do something. I could hear his heavy heartbeats getting slower with each second.

"Carlisle and Emmett are on their way." Bella said. "Where are the others?" I knew she was referring to the wolves when she glanced at the dying boy thirty feet from us. I shrugged and walked towards him.

"Edward, don't;" Bella pleaded. I felt her hand on my shoulder but kept walking.

I stopped right in front of him and crouched down to his level. His scent was getting weaker and his breathing shallow. I had no idea what to do.

_Edward_ I recognized the thought as Carlisle's. Both him and Emmett arrived seconds later.

I stared into Jacob's hollow eyes and knew there was nothing anyone could do for the boy.

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and led me to where Bella and Emmett were standing close together. I took Bella in my arms as Carlisle tried in vain to save the young wolf's life.

Emmett was worrying about the consequences. He wondered whether this would provoke an attack from the other wolves or if we could just leave. He was contemplating how to get Rosalie to move without a fuss. He knew she would be annoyed.

Through Carlisle's mind, I saw Jacob's struggle. His thoughts were virtually non-existent. He was slipping away.

Bella stood rigidly at my side. Her eyes were locked on Carlisle's back. She gripped my arm tightly and a lone tear escaped her eye. I wiped it away and turned her face to me. I looked into her eyes and was surprised by what I saw there. Relief.

Jacob's last heartbeat hovered thickly in the air.

§§§-LSS-§§§

"Where is Carlisle?" Bella asked. We were sitting on Bella's couch and staring out the window.

"He's speaking with the wolves. They're very upset." Right now Carlisle and Jasper were trying to convince them not to kill me. I heard the entire exchange through my father's mind.

_"My son was acting in self-defence."_ Carlisle said. _"And Bella was there also; I know her safety would have been his first prority."_

_"That may be so; but he broke the treaty."_ One of the wolves said. I think his name was Embry.

_"No; technically Jacob did."_ Jasper said. _"Edward was defending both himself and his mate. Jacob should have known better."_ The four wolves blanched when Jasper referred to Bella as my mate.

_"Yes he should."_ Sam spoke. He was feeling guitly for not stopping Jacob. _"But you have to understand that Jake hadn't been himself lately."_ He paused to swallow back the lump in his throat. _"He'd become obsessed with you. He was convinced you were going to kill Bella. It was all he could think about." _Sam hung his head. _"I should have seen it coming."_

_"Why was he alone?"_ Carlisle asked. _"I was under the impression that you shared a mind. Why didn't anyone see his intention?"_

_"Our minds are only linked when we are in our wolf form. The four of us were human and Jacob was patrolling. I thought some time alone would do him good."_ Sam answered.

Carlisle nodded. _"Now where do go from here?"_

Sam took a long moment to think about what he would say. _"I don't feel like we should avenge Jacob's death. He knew not to attack you but he did anyway. Jake wasn't in his right mind. I understand that your son wanted to protect... Bella."_ He looked uncomfortable and more like a twenty year-old boy than I'd ever seen. _"I hope we can go back to living together like we used to. I know you have build up a life here and I don't want to make you leave."_ He also knew that if we left, Bella would most likely come with us. He wanted us close so he could make sure she was safe.

The meeting in the woods came to an end and I exited my father's mind as they made their way back home.

"They won't do anything." I said softly.

"Good," Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt the hot tears on my skin. I rubbed her back and tried to sooth her.

I heard Charlie's thoughts and pulled back slightly to look at Bella. "Your father is on his way home. Do you want me to leave?" She shook her head and contunued crying softly.

I shifted her in my lap so she was in a more comfortable position. I started humming and she fell asleep immediately.

Charlie Pulled up the driveway minutes later. He saw my car and wondered what I was doing here so late. He enterred the house and stood silently in the foyer with his eyebrows raised.

_Okay, explain this one._ He thought smugly.

He came closer and saw Bella's tearstreaked face. The smug grin was wiped right of his face.

"What happened?" He whispered urgently.

"Jacob Black just died."

Charlie gasped and his thoughts portrayed nothing but utter shock. "How?"

"I don't know; My father just called an hour ago." I wasn't sure what the public story would be but I doubted it involved me killing him.

Charlie sat down in his chair; still in shock.

I knew it was time to take Bella ustairs when she shivered slightly. Charlie looked up at me and I nodded towards the stairs. He gave me a sad smile and I took Bella to her room.

I laid her down on the bed and took off her shoes and jeans. I left her T-shirt on and pulled the covers around her. I kissed her forehead and went back to face Charlie.

He was still siting in his chair but now he had a phone to his ear. He hung up just as I entered the living room. He got up when he saw me and walked towards me.

"She asleep?" He asked. I nodded."That was one of the tribal elders on the phone. Aparently Jake fell off a cliff."

We stood in an awkward silence before I told him my parents were wating for me at home. Charlie thanked me for taking care of his daughter and closed the door behind me.

I got in my car and revved the engine.


	20. Prom

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. You were fantastic as usual!**

**I needed some reprieve from the angst so...**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 20. Prom.

I was once again getting myself ready for a date with Bella. I tied the laces on my brown leather shoes and I slipped on the suit jacket; I appraised myself in the full length mirror. Alice had chosen a dark blue suit for tonight. It looked refined and distinguished but not haughty. Alice said it had 'prom' written all over it.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle was standing by the door and smiling at me. _He looks nice; happy._

"Yes; I was just about to leave."

_Emmett wanted to ride with you. _

I rolled my eyes. "We won't all fit in one car."

_No, but he wants to go with you to Bella's house. Alice and Rosalie are there too and they have your car, so you could drive two cars to the school._Carlisle thought.

"I suppose; but he'd better behave. Charlie likes me now and I'd like to keep it that way." I would not let that big oaf ruin Charlie's impression of me.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Carlisle smiled.

We walked down the stairs in companionable silence. Emmett and Jasper were standing at the front door; both wearing suits and holding a dried flower much like the one I held. The both grinned at me and walked out the door. I moved to walk outside too.

_Not so fast!_ I heard Esme think. I fought the urge to groan and turned to face her. "You look very handsome." She smoothed out my jacket and attempted to flatten my hair. I smiled at the woman who was my mother for all intents and purposes. She was beyond happy that I was going to prom. My siblings usually went to dances but this was the first time I would be attending.

"Let the boy go, Esme, it's not like he's getting married! You'll get him back!!" Emmett hollered from outside, though we would have heard him perfectly fine if he had just said the words at a normal volume.

"Oh hush."Esme patted my shoulder and pushed me out the door. "Have fun, boys. And Emmett, please behave yourself." She said pointedly, remembering how he had spiked the punch on our last senior prom. Several children had gotten beyond drunk and vomited all over the gym. Emmett and Jasper had laughed about the _hurling humans_ for weeks.

We got into Emmett's jeep and made way to the Swan residence. Alice and Rosalie were over at Bella's house to get ready, they had taken my Volvo. I hoped Rosalie had been civil. Things had been slightly better, but she was still not too fond of Bella. Alice had assured me she would be on her best behavior, though.

We arrived at the house right on time and I heard Alice's exited thoughts. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. She was so happy that I feared she might explode. Rosalie was bored but kept silent. Thank God for small favors.

I knocked while my brothers stood behind me, trying to look innocent and non-threatening. Charlie opened the door and I nearly rolled my eyes at his gruff demeanor. We all stood in an awkward silence until Rosalie paraded down the stairs.

Rose looked lovely as usual in a tight fitting, pastel pink dress. It showed more skin than I thought was appropriate. Alice came down next wearing a nice glittery green gown. The smile on her face was blinding. Bella walked down the stairs only seconds after Alice. Her blush showed that she was extremely uncomfortable and I walked up to her to divert some of the attention. Bella wore a deep purple velvet dress that was very flattering for her petite figure. It was not nearly as revealing as Rosalie's but that much more sensual in my opinion. I complimented her on her appearance, put the flower around her wrist and kissed her hand lovingly.

After some inevitable ribbing from Emmett, we got into the cars. Bella and I rode in the Volvo while the rest took Emmett's jeep.

I had a hard time keeping my eyes off Bella's exposed legs. The dress skimmed the tops of her knees and the high heels made her creamy legs look even longer than they already were. I wondered how it would feel to run my hands down her calve. I forced my eyes to stay on the road and berated myself for having such improper thoughts about a lady. My mother would roll over in her grave if she knew what I was thinking right now.

Bella voiced her concerns about having to dance tonight; effectively distracting me from her enticing form. I was looking forward to holding her all night; probably more than necessary.

"We danced in the meadow." I pointed out while purposefully not looking her way. She was far too tempting; for her good or mine.

"But that was different; we were alone and not in the middle of a crowd." I parked the car and cupped her face in my hands.

"Just pretend we are the only ones here. I will dance with you like we did before and by the end of the night you'll forget where we are." I simply refused to let my eyes go lower than her face.

Bella nodded reluctantly and we exited the car. I put an arm around her waist and led her to the gym. The velvet fabric felt amazingly pleasant under my fingers but I rejected the thought.

We had our picture taken and walked into the large room. I nearly cringed at the tasteless decorations. The gym was covered in balloons and paper flowers.

"Oh my God; could this be any tackier?" Bella echoed my thoughts. I chuckled and led her to the dance floor. Bella was slightly apprehensive at first but I was able to distract her after a while.

I studiously ignored the thoughts around me. There was no way I would let those immature children ruin my good mood.

We swayed to the sounds of some generic ballads for quite a while until Bella got thirsty.

I quickly double checked to make sure the punch was still alcohol free and handed her a cup. I took one as well and shrugged when Bella raised her eyebrows. Several of Bella's friends wanted to come and talk to her but were intimidated by my presence. A nice girl named Angela decided to put aside her slight unease and approached us. I excused myself for a moment to let them speak and wandered around the crowd.

"Hey bro!" Emmett's voice boomed throughout the room and several students cringed. I turned around and spotted my siblings across the room. Emmett waved like the idiot he was and garnered even more attention. I rolled my eyes as I walked in their direction.

"Emmett, would it kill you to keep your voice down?" Of course I knew he never would but I felt the need to express my annoyance anyway. He merely shrugged.

_Are you enjoying yourself?_ Alice wanted to know. I nodded and smiled.

Jasper wasglued to her side and didn't take his eyes of Alice. But he still picked up on my mood. _Are you alright? You're feeling pretty uptight there._ His big grin belied his concerned thoughts. Jasper was enjoying seeing me flustered for a change. I ignored him.

"I wish they would play some decent music." Rosalie whined.

"No problem Rosie; I'll go and make a request." Emmett said. "Any suggestions?"

"Anything but this rubbish." _God, this is like the eighties all over again._

Emmett went to the DJ and I heard him request the song they played at their third wedding in nineteen fifty-nine. Rosalie smiled as she pranced over to her husband. I went to find Bella again and danced with her to the romantic song.

"I like this song." Bella commented.

"Emmett made a request. Rosalie was tired of the _rubbish_ they were playing."

Bella giggled. "Well I can't argue with that one."

Alice took it upon herself to guide the DJ and I found that I was actually enjoying myself. Bella seemed to be having a good time as well.

"See; prom is not so bad." I smiled down at her. The dress revealed more of Bella's chest than I usually saw and I quickly averted my eyes. I only hoped she hadn't noticed my ogling; I felt like a cad.

"I guess; but it's most likely because I'm with you." She tightened her arms around my neck and smiled saucily. I leaned down and kissed her lips. I only meant for it to be a brief peck on the lips but our bodies seemed to be having other ideas. I pulled her closer and ran my tongue along her plump bottom lip. Bella moaned quietly and opened her mouth slightly. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, one of the chaperones saw us and I pulled back seconds before the teacher was going to scold us for excessive PDA.

Bella looked at me with the most adorable pout on her face. "Coach Clapp does not condone tongue-action in his gym." I smirked as Bella blushed. I heard my family snicker on the other side of the room.

"Can we leave?"Bella pouted again.

"They're about to announce prom king and queen; don't you want to stay?" I asked.

"Nah; I don't care about that stuff anyway. I would much rather continue what we were doing before." Her cheeks turned a delicate pink as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

I nodded and led her towards the exit. Several students and teachers eyed us as we walked out into the night. They were certain we would be doing more than just kissing tonight.

I opened her door and helped Bella get in the car while cursing Alice for picking those stilettos; they would surely be my undoing.

I spend the entire drive attempting to regain my composure. I was grateful for my enhanced vampire brain or I wouldn't have heard a word Bella said. I had no idea what was wrong with me tonight. It was as if I had been reduced to a horny hormonal teenager. Part of me liked it but a bigger part felt like less than a gentleman.

Bella told me how she had spoken to her mother about our visit. Renee had been eager to welcome us and the phone call had been surprisingly enjoyable. The only problem was Charlie. School would end in a week and Bella hadn't asked Charlie if she could go to Jacksonville yet. I didn't see what the problem was. Renee was as much her parental authority as Charlie was. And technically Renee still had primary custody, so there was not much he could do.

"But there is no way Charlie will let me go with _you._" Bella said as we parked in front of her house.

"Your mother will be there; I'm sure that will make him feel better."

Bella snorted. "You're kidding, right? Renee would probably book us a hotel if I asked."

My eyes widened. "Really?" Bella's mother seemed more eccentric than I had realized.

"She's been _encouraging_ me since I was fifteen. Renee probably thinks we want to visit her so we can sleep together."

"Wow. Well; we'll just have to ask your father and we'll see what he says." My mind took a short trip down the gutter at the mention of us sleeping together. I would probably go for a quick hunt before returning to Bella tonight. I needed to get rid of some of the tension.

"Oh I know what he'll say… _Hell no!"_ I chuckled at her poor imitation of Charlie.

"We'll talk to him tomorrow; but you should really go inside now. Charlie thinks we are making out in here." I rolled my eyes at the mental picture he was coming up with.

Bella giggled before crawling over the console into my lap. "We can't let him down, now can we?" She was straddling me and the position did strange things to my insides. Yes; I was deffinitely going hunting tonight.

I wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her closer. Bella's hands wound themselves in my hair and her body pressed into mine. I groaned as I felt her soft curves mold around my hard, unyielding structure. For the second time tonight, I licked her bottom lip. Bella's jaw relaxed eagerly and I tentatively let my tongue slide past her lips. She tasted unlike anything I had ever experienced; so sweet and delectable. I was pleasantly surprised by the lack of blood lust. There was plenty of other lust, though. We moaned in unison as our tongues met. I used the hand that was in her hair to angle her head so I had better access. I could have kissed her like this forever but I knew Bella had to breathe eventually so I reluctantly ended the kiss. I gave her a last chaste peck on the lips before pulling back to look at her flushed face.

"Mmmmm; we're gonna have to do that again real soon." She breathed with a dreamy look on her face. I chuckled and agreed. She leaned her body into mine and relaxed. The feel of her warm body against me was exquisite. I ran my hands up and down her back.

But like all good things, this night had to come to an end. I promised to be back as soon as possible and said goodbye for now. Bella stole some more kisses before heading out into the cold night. She closed the door and half stumbled inside the house.

I chuckled as I started the car. I drove home, anxious and happier than I had ever been.

* * *

**Review.**


	21. Control

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed; especially my anonymous reviewers. I can't reply to your reviews so this is my _thank you_ for you guys. **

**Happy Holidays!**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 21. Control.

I ran as fast as I could to get back to Bella. I had just drained two deer and felt very full. I doubted I could fit more fluids in my body. I wasn't even really thirsty. I had only gone out to hunt to relieve some of the excessive tension I felt. Bella had looked especially beautiful tonight and my non-existent hormones had gone crazy. Her legs were long and creamy; just waiting to be touched. The dress showed the very tops of her breasts and it was all I could do not to lean down and kiss the exposed skin. I never had as much problems with self control as tonight. And I just about lost it when she straddled me in the car. These feelings were completely new to me and I was not sure how to deal with them. I would have to talk to Carlisle soon. Oh, what a lovely conversation that would be.

I heard Bella walk into her room just as I scaled the house and leaped up towards the window. My breath hitched as I saw her standing in the door way. Bella was wearing those ridiculously short shorts again; exposing her slim legs. Her shirt however looked like it would fit me.

Bella hadn't noticed me standing in the dark shadows of her room. She crawled into the bed and under the covers. She sighed and looked towards the window. I took this as my cue to make my presence known. Bella gasped loudly as I slipped under the covers at top speed; seeming to appear out of nowhere.

"Good Lord, Edward;" she breathed. "You really have to stop doing that." I chuckled at her flustered expression and wrapped my arms around her. Her bare legs tangled with mine and she pressed her bare feet against my icy leg. I suppressed a shiver. She buried her face in my chest and inhaled deeply. "You were gone for a long time." She stated.

I sighed. "I had to hunt."

"But you went a few days ago." She sounded puzzled.

"Yes, but I had to hunt again. I was too tempted." My voice was probably a tad curt.

"I thought resisting my blood was not much a problem for you." She pulled back slightly to look at my face. I doubted she could see much in the darkness.

"I was not trying to resist your _blood_." I mumbled into her hair. I would be blushing now, if such a thing were possible.

"Oh." Bella however, did blush. Her cheeks turned bright red and she ducked her head to hide her face. She knew I had no problem seeing in the dark.

A sort of awkward silence fell.

"It's just not easy for me to get used to." I tried to explain. I wanted to know what she was thinking so badly. "I have never been physically attracted to anyone before and it is overwhelming me a bit."Bella surprised me by giggling. I looked down at her but she was still hiding against my chest. "Bella?"

"Good to know I'm not alone that department." She said; still not looking at me.

"So you're not angry at me?"

"For finding me attractive? Uhm… no." She giggled again. I had no idea what was so funny.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

She finally pulled back and looked at me. Her face was still bright red but she didn't seem embarrassed. "I'm not laughing at you." She said softly. I raised my eyebrows but she didn't notice. "I just find the idea of a flustered Edward amusing. Were you very… _tempted_?" Okay, now I was truly mortified. I was my turn to hide my face. I ducked down and wished to disappear in her hair. "Edward?" I merely groaned. Could this get any worse? "Please don't be embarrassed." Too late, love. "It's completely normal and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." This would have made me feel better, had she not been holding back laughter.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

She nodded vigorously. I groaned again.

"Edward, seriously, I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of this." She said. "I get that this is new for you, and it is for me too. But please don't feel bad about finding me attractive." She paused briefly. "I find you quite tempting as well." She nudged me with her shoulder. I wanted to blush again. "Edwa-aard." She whined when I still didn't move. "Don't make me tickle you." She threatened.

"Vampires aren't ticklish." I stated. "And I am sorry if I overreacted a bit. It's just that I was raised in a very different time. When I was young, it was simply not done to think about a lady in a certain way, and definitely not to… _ogle_."

"But you're aloud to ogle, Edward. You're my boyfriend; it's basically in your job description to find me attractive." Bella said.

"Alright then. But I would like to state for the record that my thoughts about you aren't nearly as inappropriate as some of the boys at school." I wouldn't want her to think my brain lived in the gutter.

"I know, Edward. You are nothing if not a gentleman." She kissed my neck and held me tighter. Her kisses got more urgent and traveled up my jaw until she reached my lips. I kissed her back hungrily and tangled my hand in her hair. The other hand traveled under the hem of her over-sized shirt. I caressed the soft skin of her back and I deepened the kiss. Her tongue massaged mine and she hitched her leg over my hip. Bella moaned as my hand traveled higher. Her chest was pressed against mine and the heat was marvelous. Eventually, the need for oxygen forced her to pull back.

Bella snugled closer and tucked her head under my chin. She fell asleep instantly.

§§§-LSS-§§§

I got home around dawn. The entire family was sitting together in the living room, watching a movie. I entered and sat down on the couch next to Esme. Emmett paused the movie and turned to look at me. He was singing some horrid pop song to hide his thoughts.

"Did you keep it PG at Bella's house?" Emmett grinned.

"Yes." I said cautiously.

"Emmett, put the movie back on." Rosalie demanded.

"Cause, Jazz told me that you had some pretty lusty feelings." Emmett continued as if Rose hadn't spoken. I shot Jasper a glare and some hateful feelings. He winced.

"Emmett." Esme warned.

"And then Alice told me you guys got frisky in the car…" He trailed off suggestively.

"We are not having this conversation." I got up from the couch and walked up to my room. Emmett's laughter shook the house. Rose put the movie back on and mentally grumbled about her immature husband.

I grabbed the book I had been reading and sprawled out on the bed. Yes, I had a bed now. Esme had insisted that my room needed a bed. She had repainted the walls in a deep red. Combined with the black wrought iron bed and black furniture, it gave the room a romantic feel. I had no doubt she did this on purpose. I started reading quickly lost myself in the fictional world.

Around eight o'clock, Carlisle knocked on my door. I was so caught up in my reading that I hadn't heard him come up.

_Can we talk?_ He asked.

I memorized the page and put my book down. I got up and opened the door.

I only just noticed that everyone but Carlisle had left.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked. He was hiding his thoughts very carefully.

_Is what Emmett said true?_

"I don't think I know exactly what you mean. Perhaps you should stop shielding your thoughts so I could just pick it out of your head." I smirked and sat back on the bed.

Carlisle chuckled and nodded. He rarely spoke out loud when it was just the two of us; a habit he picked up before the others had joined us.

_I wanted to talk to you about your physical relationship with Bella._ I gathered as much_. I don't know how far you've gone but I wanted to make sure you are in control of your bloodlust._

"I am in control." I was not entire comfortable discussing this. "This is just very new for me and it takes some getting used to."

_Have you spoken to Bella about this?_

"Yes; she understood," and made fun of me.

_I see. Well, I would advise you to be very careful. This is not something to be taken lightly. Such strong emotions can alter us permanently, as you know. And Bella is very fragile and breakable._ He was thinking of all the ways I could hurt her if we had sex.

"I know, but we aren't any where near that stage." I interrupted him. "And I don't know if it would be possible at all. I don't want to risk hurting her."

He nodded. _May I ask how you dealt with these feelings?_

"I went hunting. It helped."

He nodded again. "If there is ever something you need to talk about, just let me know." He said. I nodded and he walked out of my room and to his own to get ready for work.

§§§-LSS-§§§

I knocked on Bella's door that night. It was seven o'clock and Charlie had just gotten home from Billy Black's house. Billy was having a hard time after Jacob's death and Charlie wanted to be there for his friend, even if it made him slightly uncomfortable.

Bella had asked to go visit her mother with me and after some arguing, he grudgingly agreed. Alice has shown me the whole exchange like a TV.

Bella opened the door and threw herself in my arms. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and gently lifted her off the floor to kiss her. After we finally broke apart, Bella ushered me in and closed the door.

"Charlie agreed to let me go to Jacksonville." She said as we entered the kitchen. Charlie was upstairs in the shower.

"I know; Alice told me, and she booked the tickest." I pulled her close to me again and kissed her lips. Bella moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her fingers tangled in my hair; I was glad she didn't have to wear that cast anymore. I heard Charlie descend the stairs and pulled back quickly. Bella scowled and I mouthed, "Charlie." She nodded and went to work on dinner.

Charlie entered the kitchen and mumbled a halfhearted greeting.

"Are you staying for dinner?" He asked after a while.

"No, Esme wants me home for dinner." I said. Charlie nodded but said nothing more. He was contemplating how to make sure I kept my hands to myself on our trip to Florida. But apparently, Bella had chewed him out for not trusting me and for being rude to me. He knew better than to bring up the subject when Bella was in the room. So, he retreated into the living room and vowed to speak to me later.

Bella and I kept up some easy conversation as she worked. I volunteered to help and chopped some raw vegetables. The smell was sickening. After she put the concoction in the oven, she plopped herself down in my lap and relaxed.

"Is Charlie very mad?" She asked.

"No, but he's worried. He knows I'm not quite right and he's suspicious." I sighed. "He wants to talk to me but he's afraid of what you'll say if he's rude to me." I smiled.

"He's just gonna have to get used to it." She said. "Oh, Renee called."

"What did she say?"

"She just wanted to hash out some details on our visit. I told her we would arrive on the first of July and come back the sixth. They're going to pick us up at the airport." I was looking forward to the trip. I knew it would be hard for Bella and she would probably have some less than pleasant conversations with her mother but I knew it had to be done. I also wanted to meet Renee. I was quite curious as to who she was and how her mind worked. I wanted to see where Bella grew up as well. "Have you decided what you will do during the day?"

"I'll just say that I had some school work to catch up on after getting hurt and missing some classes." Bella nodded and got up from my lap to get the food out of the oven.

I took my leave and told Bella that I would be back tonight.

* * *

**Review.**


	22. Plain

**I don't own Twilight ar any of the characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the short-ness of this chapter. My body is failing me again and I basically feel like shit. I will continue to update this story as frequently as possible but not like it used to be. I will continue writing, I just ask you to be patient and stick with me. I know this is really short but I wanted you to know I'm still in the land of the living. Sorry for any possible mistakes, I'm really not on top of my game  
**

**As always, thanks to my reviewers etc.**

**Enjoy.**

**J..**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 22. Plain.

We exited the plane and were assaulted by the stuffy Jacksonville air. Bella and I were visiting Renee for four days. Bella clung to me as I helped her make way trough the crowded airport.

The end of the school year had passed fairly uneventful. Coincidently, the day had fallen together with my birthday. Normally, this would not be any cause for celebration but since Bella had entered my life, my perspective had changed. Alice insisted on having a small party. She decorated the living room and ordered food for Bella. I received some small gifts and played the piano in return. It had been a nice relaxed evening with my family.

"Can you hear them?" Bella asked.

I scanned the crowd for any sign of Renee or Phil. Not having heard their minds before, it was not so easy. Finally I heard something that caught my attention.

_They should be here any time. She left so suddenly, I missed her. I'm so curious to see that boy; what was his name again?_ Renee's thoughts were chaotic and almost childlike.

"This way;" I led Bella towards her mother. "She's exited to see you."

"I hope this was not a mistake." Bella said right before Renee came into view.

She was a slender woman, several inches taller than her petite daughter. Her hair was light brown and reached her chin. She resembled Bella in bone structure but not in coloring. Her bright blue eyes and tanned skin made her look younger than her thirty-seven years; still, she was dressed in a yellow sundress that was entirely too short for a woman her age; no matter how young she might feel. She wore no bra. Next to Renee stood a blond young man. He looked to be in his late twenties and wore shorts and a polo T-shirt.

_Ooooh, there they are. WOW, is that her boyfriend? So hot! He looks much older than seventeen though. Maybe twenty or something. And he doesn't dress like a high school student either._ I looked down and my slacks and shirt and gave a small imperceptible shrug. I liked to dress the way a gentleman should.

"Oh, Bella; how are you? How was the flight?" Renee asked while lightly hugging her daughter.

"I'm good, the flight was fine." She said. "This is Edward." She introduced me. "Edward, this is my mother and her husband Phil."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Dwyer, Mr. Dwyer." I said.

Renee immediately forbid me form calling her Mrs. Dwyer and insisted on first names, claiming it made her feel old. Phil seemed to be a quiet type of man and barely spoke two words.

We exited the airport and walked towards the car. We had chosen to arrive in the early evening so the sun wouldn't hinder me.

"We'll go home first and you guys can freshen up and than we'll out for dinner." Renee declared.

The car ride was filled with Renee's inane chatter. The woman didn't have much of a verbal filter so she delivered low blow after low blow, mostly directed at Bella. For instance, she told Bella she should dress better and perhaps use some make-up – how else would boys notice her? Both Bella and I stiffened at that comment. Renee seemed to be living in her own little world.

While admiring me, she found that I was all wrong for Bella. Too good-looking. I understood now why Bella thought she was plain. Her mother had been telling her just that her whole life.

I got out the car with one thought only; This is going to be a long four days.

* * *

**Review.**


	23. Mother

**I don't own Twilight...**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It has been a very difficult month and writing was not one of my priorities. Thank you for being so patient. I will continue to update as frequenly as possible.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 23. Mother.

It did turn out to be a very long four days.

After we arrived at the house, Renee showed us our room and not so subtly reminded us that she was far more liberal than Charlie. We changed into more weather appropriate clothing and joined Renee and Phil for dinner. We drove to the board walk and chose a nice little bistro. Bella was visibly uncomfortable and I did my best to ease her nerves. I knew she wanted talk to her mother about certain things but this was not the right time. We all ordered some food and Renee launched into an animated monologue. I poked at the... stuff on my plate with my fork and daydreamed about mountain lions. Bella nodded and smiled politely as her mother told her about life in Jacksonville. Phil ate in silence and his mind wandered to the baseball game he was missing in order to be here. All in all dinner was not so bad. We got back to the house around ten o'clock. Bella told Renee that she was tired and we retreated to her room.

It wasn't until our third day that things got interresting. I had to stay indoors to finish my ficticious term paper while Bella and Renee went shopping. I explored the small house and found some adorable pictures of Bella as a child. I was startled out of my snooping when the front door slammed.

A seemingly furious Bella stomped into the living room with Renee on her heels.

"Don't speak to me that way, I am your mother!" Renee yelled. Her mind was extremely jumbled and I could not for the life of me figure out what the problem was.

I looked at Bella who had tears in her eyes. She stood rigidly against the back of the couch with Renee in front of her. Neither of them seemed to notice me.

"Mother?" Bella asked; her voice strangely hollow. "You've never been a mother."

Renee's eyes widened as Bella strode past her and up the stairs. I went after her, leaving Renee frozen in the living room.

Bella fell onto the bed and started sobbing into the pillow. I sat on the bed beside her and pulled her into my lap. I wanted to know what happened but she was obviously in no state to tell me. I just held her as she clung to me and cried.

Renee, who finally came back to her senses replayed the afternoon in her mind.

_Renee and Bella were strolling down the busy street. Renee asked about Bella's life in Forks and was slightly disappointed that she was so happy. Moreso, she was worried that our relationship was too serious. She had been observing us and deemed that we were far too close. She asked Bella about us and got annoyed when Bella didn't give many details._

_"Come on, Bella. You can tell me." She encouraged. She didn't notice how Bella glanced around nervously, seeming to look for an escape. Renee kept on interrogating Bella until they were in the car to drive back home._

_"So, have you guys had sex yet?" Renee asked._

_"No"_

_"Why not?" Renee could not comprehend why we would want to wait._

_"We haven't known each other for that long." Bella said, annoyance clear in her voice. "And Edward's very old fashioned."_

_"You mean he's still a virgin?" Her tone was incredulous and just plain disbelieving._

_"Yes."_

_Renee laughed lightly and Bella looked at her curiously._

_"Sweetie, a boy like that does not stay a virgin for that long." _

_"A boy like what?"_

_"Oh, Bella, you can't be that naive. He's probably just telling you that to make you more comfortable so you'll sleep with him. Just don't get too attached, honey._

_"In other words, it's okay for me to sleep with him as long as we're NOT serious?" Bella was obviously upset with her mother's behavior._

_They arrived back at the house and got out of the car._

_"That's exactly what I'm saying. Just have fun." Renee smiled._

_"God, you're so full of shit!" Bella exclaimed._

I could definitely see why Bella was so distraught. Renee had basically told Bella that I was a slut and that our relationship was just a fling. On top of that she had completely disregarded her daughter's feelings. I was quite angry myself.

Bella seemed to sense my anger and looked up at me with red eyes. "Edward?" Her voice was hoarse from all the crying.

"It's okay, sweetheart." I said. "I know what happened."

Her eyes lowered and filled with fresh tears. "She was horrible." She whispered.

I continued comforting her until she was somewhat calm again. She didn't want to go down fer dinner, instead opting to take a relaxing bath. I went downstairs to get Bella some food while she was in the bath room.

Renee and Phil were in the kitchen. They were about to have dinner. Renee seemed to be unsure what to say. I just took some food upstairs, briefly explaining that Bella was not in the mood to come downstairs.

§§§-LSS-§§§

The next morning Bella had a talk with her mother.

She told Renee that she could no longer invest time and effort in a relationship that only caused her pain. She asked Renee not to contact her again unless she was willing to change her attitude. Renee was stunned and didn't say a word until we were at the airport. Bella gave her a brief hug and she apologized for upsetting her. Bella nodded but remained silent.

We boared the plane, anxious to get home.

* * *

**Review.**


	24. Random

**I don't own Twilight...**

**A/N: I'm back again. I think I'll be able to update faster now, but let's not jinx anything. This is kind of a filler, no really imortant stuff happens it's just the normal life of Edward. And, yeah it's kind of random.**

**The next chapter will be posted on Wednesday.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 24. Random.

Bella moaned contentedly as I traced her spine with my fingers.

We were lying on my bed, just enjoying each others company. Bella was on top of me and enthusiastically covered my bare chest with kisses. I purred as the heat from her mouth radiated through my body. Bella giggled. "Did you just purr?" She looked up at me through her lashes.

"Yes" I ran my hand over her backside and pulled her in for another kiss before she could comment. She swept her tongue across my bottom lip, causing me to purr again. Bella pulled back, giggling.

"You find that funny?" My fingers attacked her sides and she started laughing uncontrollably. Her body curled into a ball on top of me.

"S-ss-stop!" She laughed. "E-Ed-Edward!" Tears streamed down her face as I finally relented.

I hugged her to my chest and inhaled her beautiful scent. She traced the planes of my torso with her fingers. The barely there pressure felt amazingly pleasurable. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"I love you, you know." She said it as if it were the most simple, obvious thing in the world.

"I know. I love you as well." I played with a strand of her long hair; twirling it around my finger.

She lowered her head to mine again and gave me a soft chaste kiss. She didn't pull back but let her lips linger against mine, our breaths mingled. Her hands went from my chest up around my neck and in my hair. She massaged my scalp and I bit back a groan. I gripped her hips as she kissed me again, but more passionate this time. My hands seemed to move without my permission as they traveled up her back and under her shirt. I had reached the edge of her bra when a gasp broke through my Bella-induced haze.

"Oh my!" Esme exclaimed. She turned on her heel and scampered away as quick as possible, muttering and thinking apologies the whole time.

Bella buried her head in my chest and groaned. "That was soooo embarrassing." I could feel her blush heat my chest.

"Esme's far more embarrassed than you are." I chuckled at my mother's flustered thoughts.

Bella raised her head and gave me a small smile. "What? She's never seen you shirtless before?"

"Um... I'm not sure about that, but it was more the fact that you were on top of me and..."

"Soon-to-be shirtless?" Bella offered.

"You were not... soon-to-be shirtless, Bella."

"That's what you think, you're lucky she came in. I was about to have my wicked way with you." She grinned.

"Is that so?" I teased.

She nodded. "Esme's not too traumatized is she?"

I laughed. "Oh, don't worry, she's seen _and_ done far worse."

"Then why did she seem so..."

"Flustered?" She nodded. "Well, my family was under the impression that we hadn't done more than holding hands and some chaste kisses. She did not expect to see us in that position."

"Surprise." She muttered.

"We should go downstairs. Esme originally came to tell you that your food was ready."

"How come you didn't hear her?" Bella asked curiously.

"I was a bit distracted."

She giggled and got up from the bed. I got up as well and headed to the door. Bella's laughter made me turn around.

"Were you planning on wearing your shirt or did you want to scare Esme again?" She held my shirt and grinned widely.

I smiled sheepishly and took the shirt from her hands. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" She asked innocently. "You _are_ awfully pretty to look at."

I laughed at her antics as I put my shirt back on and took her hand. "Let's go silly girl, your food is getting cold."

§§§-LSS-§§§

Bella had been in a much better mood since our return from Jacksonville. She had not heard from her mother and was not the least bit sad about this. If anything, she seemed relieved.

Charlie had expressed his concern but Bella assured him that she was fine with not seeing of hearing from Renee. He did not agree with Bella's decision to cut Renee from her life but respected her wishes, regardless.

I watched now as Bella ate at our kitchen table and chatted with Carlisle. He was educating her about medieval art, something Bella had a surprising amount of interest in. She never ceased to amaze me. As they discussed the Renaissance, I thought about James.

It had been weeks since we last caught a trail of him and I was growing anxious. Emmett and Jasper had patrolled frequently and not found anything of interest. Nor had the wolves detected any vampires. But I knew there was no way he would just move on and leave us alone after killing his mate. And even though Laurent and him were hardly friends, he would want to avenge his death too. I had asked Alice to keep and eye on him But she did not see much. She insisted he was laying low and not planning an immediate attack. But she also didn't say that he was not planning to attack, period. So I was still worried about the threat he may form. Sure, it was only one vampire, but he was smart and cunning. He would not confront us head on. He would concoct some elaborate scheme to somehow trick us. I knew his mind well enough to be certain of this.

Bella noticed my distraction and looked up at me with concerned eyes. I smiled reassuringly.

"Do you like Baroque?" She asked.

"Yes, it was a very important time for music as well." I answered, letting all thoughts of James go for now.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up the way they always did when presented with the chance to learn new things.

And so I started telling her about all the musical genres I had studied in my ninety years of vampirism.

_She's extraordinary _Carlisle thought_._ Bella was so engrossed in my tale that she didn't notice him leaving the kitchen to join the rest of the family in the living room.

§§§-LSS-§§§

I ran ahead of my brothers as we raced to the top of Mount Olympus. We all knew I would reach the top first but we still liked to race. Even though we had been on this planet for a very long time, deep down we were just boys looking to have a good time. I was the youngest physically with my seventeen years and three months. Emmett had been roughly twenty when he was changed and Jasper was twenty-one.

"Some day I will beat you." Emmett declared as he and Jasper caught up to me. I just laughed and shook my head. He may be twenty physically but sometimes I wonder about his mental age.

"Do you think the girls are having fun?" Jasper asked as he sat down next to me; our legs dangling off the giant boulder. As usual, his thoughts centered around Alice.

"I hope Alice can rein herself in and that Rosalie will at least act like she wants to be there." Alice had dragged both Bella and Rose to Seattle for a much needed shopping trip. Apparently they had to bond as sisters. Rosalie had vehemently refused until Alice promised her some nice shoes. Bella had reluctantly agreed. With us gone too, this gave Carlisle and Esme some alone time. I refused to think about how they would spend that time.

"She's been much better with Bella lately." Emmett said from behind us. He was chopping up rocks, trying to shape them into a miniature bear. The vampire equevalent of a stuffed animal. I choked back a snort.

"True, but still, a whole day together..." Jasper smirked and raised his eyebrows. _What is he doing? _He nodded towards Emmett who was furiously digging his nails into the rock. I just shook my head.

We sat in silence for a while, the only sounds our breathing and Emmett's scratching. The thing was actually coming along quite nicely.

"So, you and Bella were getting friendly yesterday..." _I'm pretty sure Esme would have blushed._

I looked at Jasper and gave him a glare as Emmett laughed.

"No, but seriously, how are you handling it?"

"Handling what?"

"Being so close to her like that." Jasper clarified.

"I love her, and her blood does not tempt me that much."

"But her body does." Emmett guffawed. I chose to ignore him.

"Are you going to sleep with her?" Jasper wanted to know.

"I'm... not sure. I want to... obviously. But... Blood lust aside, I'm still far stronger than her, I could easily crush her." I said. "And I don't know if I'm willing to take that risk. I can't afford to lose control."

Jasper nodded thoughtfully while thinking of all the things that could go wrong if Bella and I were to sleep together. I shuddered.

"Look!" Emmett yelled.

We both turned and saw Emmett standing proudly with stone teddy bear in his arms. It was about eleven inches high and six inches wide. I studied the details as Jasper roared with laughter. He was imagining Rosalie's reaction and immensely enjoying the mental picture. I chuckled.

Emmett pouted and sat down next to me with the bear in his lap.

"Does it have a name?" I tried very hard not to laugh.

"Boulder." Emmett said. "Boulder the Bear."

Jasper laughed louder and fell on his back, his feet up in the air. He was sending out waves of hysteria and I had a hard time fighting it off.

Eventually, Jasper got himself under control and we decided to go home and hunt on the way. It was still too soon for the girls to be home and we definitely did not want to interrupt anything that may be going on at the house.

Emmett put Boulder safely on some ferns while he chased a deer. Jasper picked the thing up and chuckled again.

"It's really quite impressive." I said.

_Seriously?_

"Did you see the detail? It's even got little nails on it's paws."

Jasper nodded. "Only Emmett."

I chuckled and we were soon joined by our brother.

"What are you going to do with it?" Jasper asked him.

"I think I"m going to ask Rose to paint him. The grey is kind of depressing." Emmett took his bear and set off towards home.

Jasper and I shared an incredulous look and followed him.

§§§-LSS-§§§

Bella, Alice and Rosalie arrived minutes after we did. Both my sisters were laden with half a dozen bags each; Bella carried one. They took their purchases upstairs as I gave Bella a lengthy welcome. We stood kissing in the doorway until Carlisle cleared his throat. Bella blushed of course. She said bye to our family, thanked Alice and Rose for a nice day and I took her home.

On the ride there, Bella told me about their day.

"Oh my God, I knew Alice had a lot of energy but come on!" She groaned. "I had to remind her of my human needs or she would have let me starve to death."

"Did Rosalie behave herself?" I was worried that she might have made Bella uncomfortable with her passive aggressive attitude.

"Sure. I mean, she wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as Alice but she was okay." She paused thoughtfully. "I don't think she has something against me personally; more the idea of me."

As usual, she was incredibly insightful. "Yes" I agreed. "That's exactly the problem. I think you would get on reasonably well if she took the chance to get to know you."

"But you don't think she will."

"Rosalie is incredibly stubborn. It will take time. But she will warm up to you eventually." I hope.

"Have you told them?" She asked after a short silence.

"Told who what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Your family... that I would like to become one of you."

"Yes..."

"And..." She trailed off impatiently.

I sighed. "They more or less approved." I stopped at the only traffic light in town. "I told them we had not made any definitive plans but that decided that it was a possibility in the future."

"And they approve?"

"Yes, they understand that we want to be together and that the most... sensible way would be to change you." The light turned green and I took off again. "As long as this is what you want, they agree with your choice."

"It is what I want." There was not an ounce of doubt in her voice. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"When?"

"What do you mean?"

"When can I be changed?" She asked.

"Why the sudden rush?" I had come to terms with this but that did not mean that I was eager to see her human life end. It was too soon.

"You're seventeen, and I'll be eighteen in march." This was about age?

"You're still young, Bella. Don't you want to stay human for a little while longer?"

"Not necessarily. I don't want to be much older than you." She said. "Eighteen or nineteen I can agree to, but if you're staying in your teens forever then so am I."

"That really doesn't matter to me. I couldn't care less how old you are." I said honestly.

"Maybe so, Edward, but it matters to me." She said passionately as I parked my car next to the curb. Charlie's cruiser sat in the driveway and I could hear his hungry impatient thoughts. He was waiting for Bella.

I sighed. "Well, we should at least wait until graduation. You can't just disappear in the middle of the year." I reasoned. "So why don't we postpone this conversation until then?" I suggested.

"But if I somehow end up in trouble and my life is in danger, you'll do it sooner, right?" What kind of idiotic question was that?!

"Your life will never be in danger because I won't ever let anything happen to you."

"You can't protect me from everything." She said softly while leaning in for a kiss. I pressed my lips into hers and caressed her hot cheek. We parted and she got out of the car with her shopping bag. I promised to return soon and drove off.

Perhaps I could not protect her from everything but it sure as hell wouldn't stop me from trying.

* * *

**Review.**


	25. Esme BPOV

**I don't own Twilight...**

**A/N: I was not planning on doing this but I had wanted to thank someone for a while and voilà, this seemed like the best way.**

**This chapter is for featherdusterpixie for her lovely reviews and support. Thank you!**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 25. Esme.

**BPOV.**

My summer hadn't been all that relaxing so far. We had been to Jacksonville to see my mother and that had been less than pleasant. She had acted like I knew she would and I had had enough. I told her to leave me alone for a while. And so far she had. I couldn't really say I missed her and part of me felt guilty but the bigger part was just relieved that she was no longer making me feel bad about myself.

All the Cullen's were going hunting today, Esme was the only one that would stay. She had asked if I wanted to spend the day with her and I had gladly accepted.

Though I waould miss my Edward, I was looking forward to spending some time with Esme. She was what a real mother should be. She hadn't given birth to any of her children but she was their mother in every way that counted.

Edward picked me up at noon, much to Charlie's displeasure. But luckily my boyfriend was more polite than my father ever would be and Edward handled the situation like a perfect gentleman.

"How come you are all going together?" I asked on the way to the Cullen's house.

Edward shrugged. "We won't be together the entire time. We'll probably split up when we find some game. But it's nice to out be with every one."

"Kind of like going out to dinner?" I grinned.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Esme doesn't have to stay if she wants to go. I can entertain myself for a while."

He smiled again; his black eyes twinkling. "I think she wants to stay." He said. " She wants to spend some time with you. You're her new daughter and she wants to bond."

"Really? She thinks of me as her daughter?" No one had ever volunteered to be my parent. It had always seemed as a chore to Renee and Charlie would never win the Dad Of The Year Award either.

"Of course. She sees us all as her children. That includes you." He squeezed my hand and looked into my eyes as he parked the car in front of his home. "You never really knew what loving, caring parents are like, did you?"

I shook my head. He stroked my cheek and kissed me softly.

"Come on, Esme's waiting." He opened my door before I even got my seat belt off.

Most of the Cullen's were standing on the porch, ready to leave. Rosalie joined them seconds later. She gave me a hesitant smile. We were not friends but it seemed like she was making an effort to be nice to me. I smiled back.

They soon took off into the woods, leaving me and Esme alone.

§§§-LSS-§§§

"Oh God, that's hilarious!" I had to hold on to the counter or I would fall to the floor.

Esme and I had been making my lunch; in the mean time she had been telling me every funny story she could come up with. Every prank Emmett had pulled, every silly fight Alice and Edward got into, every time Rosalie acted like a drama queen. Who knew this woman was so funny?

"Yes, we do have quite a few funny stories to tell. unfortunately we have to be careful what we say as not to betray our real age." She said with a hint of sadness.

I nodded. "When were you born?"

"1895" She whispered. "I was changed in 1921. I don't remember how it happened exactly but I jumped off a cliff and Carlisle saved me."

"You jumped off a cliff? as in..." Surely not.

"I tried to kill myself." She nodded.

"Wow. Why?"

"I just lost my first son. He was only a few days old and died of a lung infection. These days , he could have been saved but back then..." She shook her head sadly and took my plate of food, she nodded towards the living room.

I was shocked. Esme wanted to die?

We sat down on the couch and I put my plate in my lap. "What about your husband?"

"I left him as soon as I found out I was pregnant." My eyes must have shown my surprise because she continued. "He was not a very kind man, Bella. I didn't want my child to have to grow up around a man like that." She paused. "I left with nothing but the clothes on my back. I found a job and a place to stay. We wouldn't have been rich, but I would've been able to give my son a future." I had stopped eating and put my plate on the coffee table. I turned to her and tucked my legs under me. "After my baby died, I felt like I had nothing left. He was the reason that I had wanted a better life, not for me but for him. I couldn't go on without him. I loved him more than anything." She stopped here.

I wondered if Renee would have been sad, had I died as a baby. Probably, since I knew she loved me but part of me suspected she would have relieved, too.

Esme, like a true mother, sensed what was on my mind. "I know you don't have the best relationship with your mother... Edward told me what happened last week in Phoenix." She took my hand in hers. "Forgive my forwardness, but that woman is a damn fool." my eyes widened. "You are a wonderful young woman and anyone would be proud to call you their daughter. If she can't see that... well then I guess you are better off without her."

I didn't notice I was crying until she gently wiped my tears. "Oh darling" she pulled me in her arms and I cried.

**

* * *

**

Review.


	26. Movie

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 26. Movie

Alice had somehow convinced Charlie to let Bella stay the weekend at our house. I wasn't sure how she did it but I was glad she did.

I drove Bella to her home to get some clothes and other things she would need over the weekend. She had been spending the day at our house as was habit. Charlie was still at work and Bella was glad she wouldn't have to deal with him. It was the sixteenth of July and it was surprisingly rainy, even for Forks. Not that I was complaining; I quite enjoyed the opportunity to go out during the day time, even if it meant getting wet.

She ran out into the pouring rain with a small duffel bag. I got out of the Volvo to open the door for her, closed it as soon as she was inside, I ran back to my side and started the engine.

"What are the plans for tonight?" Bella asked.

"I think Alice is planning a movie night."

"You do that a lot?" She wanted to know.

"Not really, but sometimes it's nice to just be together." I said. "Though, it's rarely easy to chose a movie we all like; Carlisle usually has the final say."

"What kind of movies do you like?" She took my hand and played with my fingers.

"Anything that has some depth. It doesn't really matter what it's about as long as it has a good story and it's made with passion."

The house was nearly empty when we got there. Only Alice and Emmett were home. They were discussing which movies we would watch tonight.

"No Emmett, we will not watch 'Kingdom Of Heaven' again!" Alice yelled in her tinkling soprano.

"And I refuse to watch 'Bride Wars'!" Emmett boomed.

"Why don't we watch something else?" Bella offered. She looked through the various DVDs and picked one up."What about this one?" She held up "Million Dollar Baby'.

"Fine." Emmett and Alice grumbled in unison.

I chuckled at their immature behavior and took Bella to my room to get her settled in. After she changed into more comfortable clothes, we went back down to the living room.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Jasper had returned and were scattering pillows and blankest on the floor in front of the huge flat screen. Jasper volunteered to go out for some pizza for Bella. While we waited for him to return, Bella and I made ourselves comfortable on the floor.

I sat with my back against the couch with Bella on a pillow in between my outstretched legs. Her back was to my chest and a blanket was draped over her shoulders. She snuggled into my arms and looked back at me with a smile. I captured her lips for a short kiss. I nuzzled her face and sighed. She hummed as she laid her head on my chest.

Jasper arrived with Bella's pizza and she started eating as Alice pressed play.

"What are we watching?" Jasper asked as he sat beside Alice. Esme and Carlisle sat against the other couch, while Emmett and Rose took up most of the floor.

"'Million Dollar Baby'" Alice said. "Bella picked it." Jasper nodded as he put his arms around her.

Emmett suddenly shot up the stairs and came back seconds later, holding Boulder the Bear. Rosalie did end up painting the thing and it looked like a real stuffed animal. A collective eye roll followed as he sat the rock next to him on a pillow.

"What is that?" Bella asked.

"This is Boulder, Boulder the Bear. I made him out of a rock and Rose painted him for me." Emmett grinned.

"Oh." She picked up another piece of pizza as the film started.

Alice suddenly shrieked. I looked at her and watched her vision.

Now, I am a vampire and I have seen my fair share of horror, but this was... gruesome. I watch and grew more and more upset as each image passed and changed.

Alice returned to the present and looked at me, she told me what I already knew.

_James. He's coming._

§§§-LSS-§§§

We all sat scattered across the living room floor as Alice relayed the vision. I held Bella in my lap and tried not to crush her. She grimaced and I loosened my grip.

"I'm sorry." I murmured in her ear. She gave me a small nervous smile. She had never seen our family like this and I imagined it was strange for her.

"So," Alice began "I saw James bite a man." Several growls erupted at the sound of his name. "That's nothing unusual, but he was not just biting him. He was changing the man. And he was not the first. Or the last. He's changing lots of humans."

"You mean he's creating an army?" Jasper was nervous about the damage that a newborn army could inflict.

"Yes, I believe so." Alice said.

"Where is he?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"I think I saw something to indicate he might be in Seattle, but I'm not sure."

"How many?" Emmett asked.

"Right now, there is about twenty of them." Alice said. "But he's planning on changing more. I'm not sure of the end total, I'll have to keep looking."

"Do you know when he's planning on attacking?" Carlisle was no longer a doctor or a father, he was the leader of a vampire coven and he would fight. His vampire instincts overrode the human ones for now.

"The end of summer. I think he'll be here early in September. Before school starts."

"So we fight?" Jasper asked

"Hell yeah!" Emmett of course.

"We can't fight twenty newborns." Rosalie said. She was annoyed but would fight for her family. I was surprised when she included Bella. _Might as well get used to her. _She thought.

"We don't have to fight alone." I said.

_Tanya? _Carlisle questioned. I nodded.

"And perhaps the wolves." I doubted they'd be any more happy about this then we are.

"You should call Tanya, they'll help. Five more mature vampires will make a lot of difference." Alice provided. "And talk to the wolves" She said to me. "take Jazz with you, they responded well to him the last time."

All this time, Bella sat wide-eyed in my lap. As my siblings got up to prepare for a fight. I sat with her and tried to explain what was happening.

"He's building an army of newborn vampires." She nodded so I continued. "As you already know, they are very strong. About twice as strong as a mature vampire. They are this strong because their own human blood lingers and fuels them. They are also extremely volatile. They are literally all over the place. They can't control their emotions and that makes them dangerous. Especially considering their strength." I paused to let this sink in. "This lasts for about a year. After that they become more stable, and lose some of their strength."

"He's sending these... killing machines for you?" Bella asked.

"Yes. They fight amongst themselves which is why Alice is having a hard time pinpointing their exact numbers." I rubbed her shoulder in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. "But there is good news."

"Like what?" Her voice was dripping sarcasm.

"They are ruled by their instincts, which makes them predictable. They will always go straight for the jugular. All they think about is blood, that is their weakness." I explained. "Jasper will be able to tell us how to destroy them."

"What do you mean?" I had never told her Jasper's story because I felt it was too traumatic but I knew she had to hear it now. Jasper heard the turn our conversation was taking and joined us on the floor.

"Did Edward ever tell you how I was changed, Bella?" He asked her.

"Not exactly, just that you used to belong to another family and that you used to hunt humans."

He nodded. _I get why you didn't tell her that. Does she know about the wars?_I nodded. "You know of the wars in the South?" Bella nodded but seemed confused. I had never told her about Jasper's involvement. "I was changed during these wars in 1863. I was patrolling one night when I came across a small group of young women. The were vampires. The recognized my high rank in the military and decided to change me to help them. One of them seemed to sense that I had the ability to influence others and they put me in charge of the newborns." Jasper said. "I had to control them, keep them from killing each other and teach them how to fight. And when they were no longer useful, I had to... dispose of them." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you see these scars?" He held his arm under the lamp and Bella's eyes widened as she noticed the thousands of bite marks that adorned his skin. "Most humans don't notice, but it's the first thing a vampire notices about me. I fought hundreds, perhaps more and won." He pulled his arm back.

"After decades of nothing but violence and destruction, I became depressed." He sighed, lost in his memories. "I can effect the emotions around me, but they also have an effect on me. Eventually, I left. I could no longer deal with such hateful emotions. I wandered by myself for a while until I found Alice. Or she found me." He chuckled.

"The point is, Bella, that I know exactly how to fight them." He smirked. "And with help from Tanya and the wolves they don't stand a chance."

"You sound very sure of that." Bella voice shook slightly.

"I am." Jasper was confident but not careless. "Of course we can't be reckless, it is true that they are dangerous but with the right strategy we can handle them. We don't even need to out number them. So there is no need to worry." He was already contemplating how to go about this. Bella seemed appeased and he turned to me. "We should go talk to the wolves, perhaps arrange a meeting where we can give them some pointers on how to deal with newborns."

"Yes." I nodded. "If they agree to help us."

"Why wouldn't they?" Bella asked. "It's not like they want a bunch vampires on the loose."

"Bella's right." Alice chimed in. "They want them gone as much as we do."

_What about Bella?_ Jasper thought.

"What about her?"

_James will be after her. One mate for another._

I sighed, Jasper was right. I looked down at Bella and felt genuine fear. I could not bear to lose her.

"What?" She looked between Jasper and me with a worried expression.

"We're just discussing some logistics." I said. "We'll continue this when we know for sure whether or not the wolves are in." I told Jasper.

_Alright. Just so you know, I will protect her with my life._ I was surprised. _Would you not do the same for Alice? _I nodded. _She is your mate and she's my sister. I will not let anything happen to her._ I smiled at Jasper to convey my thanks. He might become my favorite brother.

"Tanya and her coven will arrive Sunday morning." Carlisle appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "They've agreed to fight with us and will honor our truce with the wolves should they decide to join us in the battle." He and Esme sat together on the love seat. Emmett and Rosalie joined us and we all sat together once again.

Bella yawned and I looked at the clock. It was already nearing midnight.

"You should sleep." She nodded and said goodnight to the family. Esme and Alice hugged her and Jasper once again told her not to worry. I went upstairs with her and stayed until she was fast asleep.

I went back downstairs and stood in the living room. "Should we wait 'till morning to contact the wolves?" I was not sure what proper etiquette was in this situation.

"I think we should try to call them now." Carlisle said. "The sooner we get them in the loop the better."

"Will they still be resentful about what happened before?" Emmett was referring to my deadly fight with Jacob.

"Sam assured me that they held no grudge against Edward, though understandably, it might be a sore subject." Carlisle said. "I will go make the call right now, it is not that late and if there is no answer we will try again in the morning."

Carlisle went up to his office to call Sam and I went back to Bella. I lay beside her for a while and listened as Carlisle spoke to the alpha.

_I hope I'm inconveniencing him._

"_Hello?"_ Sam picked up and sounded surprisingly cheerful.

"Good evening, Sam. This is Carlisle Cullen, I hope I'm calling you at a difficult time?"

_"No, of course not. Is something wrong?" _Sam sounded surprised and suspicious.

"There is no need for panic but I would like to meet with you, as soon as possible."

_"Is this about Bella?"_

"Yes and no. Bella is involved, but she is perfectly fine and still very human if that was your concern." Carlisle could be very sarcastic at times. It was strange.

_"Then what's going on?" _He was growing impatient.

"I'd prefer to speak face to face if that is alright. It is a rather serious matter." Carlisle was very business-like all of a sudden.

_"Alright then, do you want to meet tonight?"_

"If that's possible."

_"Sure. The boundary line? In one hour?"_

"Perfect. I will be bringing my sons and daughters, just so you know." Carlisle wanted them to be prepared and not take our numbers as a threat.

_"Very well, we'll be there."_

They ended the call and we congregated in the living room again.

"Esme, you should stay here to watch Bella." Carlisle said. "They rest of us will go meet the wolves." He wanted us to be a united front and show the wolves that we were a family.

"I think you and Jasper should do the talking." Alice told Carlisle. _They won't feel all that comfortable with Edward and Rose and Em are too aggressive. We need to keep things calm._

"Very well."

We discussed what we would tell the wolves and took off after I said goodbye to a sleeping Bella.


	27. Uncomfortable

**I don't own Twilight...**

**A/N: I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but I want to get on with the story. I have everything planned out and I have just finished chapter thirty. **

**As usual, thank you for the reviews etc. They make my day!**

**I will be posting the next chapter on Sunday.**

**Enjoy!**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 27. Uncomfortable.

We arrived ten minutes early and waited for the wolves.

Carlisle stood up front with me on his right side and Jasper on his left. Alice was perched on a fallen tree trunk next to Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett sat on an outcropping of rock a few yards behind us. They would keep their distance as Alice had advised.

I heard the pack mind not long after. It seemed there were four more wolves who had made the transition. Sam, Jared and Paul had been joined by Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah. I was surprised to find that female tribe members could also phase; as had they all been. Apparently, Leah's transformation had caused quite a bit a drama withing the pack. She hated what she had become; she reminded me of Rosalie in some ways. Her brother, Seth however, was ecstatic to be a werewolf. He was, with his fourteen years the youngest wolf. They were all quite young and inexperienced but they were genetically designed to kill vampires. I was not too eager to let them fight, though. They were just children and I would not want anything to happen to them. I had already gotten one wolf killed, and that was enough.

"They're here." I murmured. Jasper and Emmett stiffened instinctually. Rosalie shifted her weight uncomfortably. She did not particurarly want to be here but she would never let Emmet go into a potentially dangerous situation without her. "There are four more of them; one is only weeks old."

"Great; we're fighting with toddlers on our side." Emmett quipped.

"Hush!" Rosalie was nervous.

Ten seconds later, six huge wolves came into view from behind the shore line. Sam joined them in his human form, as usual he wore only cut off jeans.

Carlisle asked me if he should speak and I gave a subtle nod.

"Good evening; thank you for meeting with us on such a short notice." He had to be the politest vampire on the planet.

"No problem." Sam said. "What is this about?" He wanted to get right down to business.

"Do you know of the fight we had with some nomadic vampires several weeks ago?" Carlisle asked.

Sam nodded. "You killed two and one got away."

"Yes, we had to tend Edward and Bella's injuries so he escaped." Carlisle explained. "But we killed his mate and in revenge he now wants Edward's."

The newer wolves looked at me with open curiosity.

"So he's coming back for Bella?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but he won't be alone." Jasper said. "He's creating an army."

They were not sure what that meant so I decided to elaborate. "He's changing a large number of humans, creating an army that he will use to destroy us." I said.

They were obviously not expecting this and Sam stayed quiet for about a minute. I listened, fascinated by their shared mind as the wolves processed this information.

Most of them were eager for a vampire they were allowed to kill. None of them had ever encountered a vampire, apart from us so they only had the former wolves' stories to rely on.

"You want us to fight with you." It was not a question.

"Yes; we could use your help." Carlisle admitted.

Sam nodded. "How many?"

Jasper answered his question. "Right now there are approximately twenty of them, but we expect their numbers to rise by the time they attack."

"And when will that be?"

"Early September."

"We will be out numbered." Sam said.

"We have asked the help of our extended family in Alaska as well and they will arrive Sunday morning. There are five of them and some are experienced fighters." Carlisle said.

"Do they share your diet?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes, of course. They only hunt animals and have done so for a long time; they all have excellent control." Carlisle reassured Sam.

"I see. And what now?"

"Well, we would like to meet with you sometime next week to show you how to handle these newborns."

"We know how to kill vampires." Sam said with an eye roll.

"Yes but these are not like the vampires your legends talk about." Carlisle said. "My son Jasper is an expert on newborns and would be happy to teach you additional skills. We would not want you to be in any unnecessary danger."

"Alright then; just call me when you know when and where." Sam said.

The wolves retreated quickly and we went home right after that.

§§§-LSS-§§§

Bella was still asleep when we returned. I went up to my room to lie with her for a while until she rose.

I listened as Carlisle informed Esme of what happened at the meeting. He also called Eleazar to confirm that we had the wolves' help. Emmett and Jasper were discussing various battle strategies while Rosalie made faces at them and berated them for being so eager to fight.

Alice, in the mean time, was completely absorbed in her visions. She was constantly looking for updates on the army and James' plan. She was trying to pinpoint the exact time and place at which he would strike. She was also tying to figure out his plan of attack. She was certain he would not anticipate the wolves or the number of vampires that would fight. James thought he had the advantage of surprise but in truth, he would be the surprised one.

Between the Quillieutes, Tanya's coven and my family we had nineteen fighters.

The most important ones were Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya, and myself. We had either had the most experience or some talent that would put us at an advantage. Jasper, Eleazar and Tanya were extremely skilled and had been in many fights over the years. Emmett had his immense strength, Kate could administer electric shocks and I could of course anticipate my opponent's movements as could Alice. We would have no problem destroying a newborn.

The wolves, too, would be fine. Their instincts combined with Jasper's guidance would keep them safe.

Esme, Rosalie, Irina, Carmen and Carlisle however were not very skilled or experienced when it came to a physical confrontation. Carlisle was far too genteel as was Carmen. Rosalie and Irina hardly ever fought and Esme was simply unable. They would need Jasper's advice the most. I was certain Eleazar would know some useful things as well.

But my biggest worry was Bella. Where would she stay during the fight? Would she be left alone? What if one of them got to her?

I wanted her as far away as possible. And at the same time I wanted to keep her with me. But I had to take care of James. I wanted him to die at my hands.

So who would stay with Bella? Perhaps Seth could stay with her. In his wolf form, he would be able to follow the fight through their joined mind. And didn't want the boy to be in danger.

We would have to discuss this when we were all together.

§§§-LSS-§§§

Dawn came and Bella woke. She instantly wanted to know what happened while she was asleep. I told her that we now had the support of Tanya's clan and the Quillieutes. I told her that Tanya and co. would arrive the next morning and that we would meet with the wolves after to establish some sort of strategy.

"And where will I be when you guys sort out World War Three?" She asked as she got up from the bed and started going through her bag to find some clothes.

"Not there." I said. There was no way I would let her be in a fifty mile radius of the fight. Period.

"I see." She pulled some items out of the bag and straightened up. "Aren't I sort of the target?"

"Your point?"

"He'll come looking for me, Edward." She spoke as if I were a child. "Won't it be better if I were there to lure them to wherever you're going to kill them?"

"No." Not a chance in hell!! "I refuse to use you as bait."I I got up and stood in front of her. "You will not be endangered, and you sure as hell won't be dangled in front of those monsters as if you were a shiny toy!"

She merely sighed, seeming unimpressed by my anger. "We'll see if Jasper has a better idea." She turned and walked into the bathroom.

I let out a growl of frustration and nearly flew down the stairs.

_She has a point, Edward._ Jasper sat on the floor hunched over a map of the woods. He was trying to find a suitable location for a fight. Somewhere remote yet spacious. _They'll go after her specifically, if she were there we could easily trap them._

"No Jasper, it's not happening!" I yelled.

"What do you suggest, then?" He asked calmly, subtly overriding my anger. "I think that we can easily protect her. And she doesn't have to be at the exact spot. We can intercept them before they even get anywhere near her." He got up and showed me the map. "Look, there are several large, remote clearings in this part of the woods." He pointed at half a dozen empty spaces on the map. " Bella will be here" He pointed to a smaller clearing at the top of the map. "but she will go through these clearings to get there. They will follow her trail, we will intercept some vampires at every clearing and none of them will ever reach her." He reasoned.

"I like Jasper's plan." Bella's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. How long had she been standing there?

"You would." I muttered.

"Do you have a better idea?" She challenged.

"Yes, you leave the country."

"Be serious, Edward." She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I am; you get on a plane to France, we kill James, you're safe. Problem solved." Even to myself I sounded like a sulking teenager. I let my head fall on top of hers.

"Do you actually expect me to believe that you would ever let me go to France by my self?" She smirked. I sighed and she knew that she had won. "It's really for the best." She kissed my neck and smiled up at me.

"Are you sure?" I sighed.

"Yes. Let me do this, Edward. I'll be fine." I hope so.


	28. Coven

**I don't own Twilight...**

**A/N: Thank you fro reviewing etc. I wasn't able to reply but I appreciate your feedback.**

**I'm working on a new story and I'm looking for a beta. It's an AU story and deals with slightly darker themes than this fic. It's rated M but with no lemons. If you are interested or know someone who might be, let me know.**

**The next chapter wil be posted on Wednesday.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 28. Coven.

Sunday came and brought with it the arrival of the Denali Coven. Their car pulled up in front of the house around eight o'clock, just as Bella finished her breakfast.

Esme went to open the door before they reached it and greeted our cousins warmly. We hadn't seen them since we moved to Forks so there was plenty of catching up to do. They were all happy to see us again, but mostly they were curious about Bella. Tanya especially wanted to know what she was like. What Bella had that she didn't. Irina mentally commented on the profound smell of _human_ that permeated the house.

"Edward! It's been too long!" Kate ran up to me and hugged me. I laughed at her enthusiasm and pulled back.

"Always a pleasure, Kate." Kate was perhaps my favorite out of the three sisters. She was loud, fun and playful. Sort of like a female Emmett, apart from her looks. Kate was medium height with golden blond curls. She was beautiful of course and had at one time made a pass at me. But unlike Tanya she had not pursued me after I politely let her know that I was not interested in anything beyond friendship.

"Well, where is she?" _Where is this human of yours?_ She grinned and looked around the living room as if Bella would be hiding behind the couch. _I can smell her on you._

"She's in the kitchen, I'll go tell her you're here." I entered the kitchen and saw Bella putting her dirty dishes on the counter. "Our guests are here, they want to meet you." I gave her the once over and noticed her attire. She wore dark blue jeans and a nice gree silk blouse. She was barefoot as she usually was when indoors. The girl had some strange aversion to footwear. Her long hair billowed down her back, framing her lovely face. Exquisite.

"Alright, let's go." She took my hand and we walked into the living room where they were all catching up.

Carlisle and Esme sat in the love seat closest to the kitchen. The large couch on their left was occupied by Tanya, Kate and Irina. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the floor in front of the couch. On the other side of the room, Eleazar and Carmen sat on a smaller couch with Alice and Jasper on the floor in front of them. The only free space was the love seat in the very center of the room. Subtle.

Our visitors rose from their seats as they saw us enter the room.

_Oh, Edward she's adorable!_Kate mentally gushed. In true Kate-fashion she disregarded the fact that the leader of the coven would normally introduce themselves first and walked up to us and introduced her self. "Hi, Bella. My name is Kate and may I tell how wonderful it is to finally meet you." She took Bella's outstretched hand gave it a small squeeze.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Kate." Bella seemed reassured by Kate's immediate acceptance.

Tanya was next. Her thoughts were slightly less exuberant. _She's pretty. She doesn't look anything like me._ "Hello, Bella; I'm Tanya." She too shook Bella's hand but with less warmth. Tanya, like Rosalie felt some resentment towards Bella. She too was slightly insulted by the fact that I found Bella more attractive than her. After all, she had lured thousands of men into her bed. And she was beautiful; with her tall svelte figure, perfect face and strawberry blond hair, Tanya' beauty rivaled Rosalie's. But unlike Rosalie she would try her best to get over her resentment and welcome Bella into the family. I gave her a grateful smile.

Irina came next and was timid as usual. Even her thoughts seemed subdued. She greeted Bella in a quiet soft voice. Irina didn't usually speak unless spoken to. She too was beautiful. She stood at and impressive six feet and had a curvy figure. Her chin length white blond hair set off her golden eyes and ruby red lips.

Carmen approached us next. She was a rather short woman with black shoulder length hair. Her skin tone was a strange but not unflattering pale caramel. Her Hispanic roots were evident not just in her skin and hair but also her facial features. She took Bella's hand in both of hers and welcomed her to the family with the warmth and grace of a loving mother. Carmen was nearly as motherly as Esme and that is saying a lot.

All the women had taken their seats again but Eleazar seemed to be rooted at the spot. He stood in front of the couch and stared at Bella with an intense, unblinking gaze. Eleazar was nearly two thousand years old. He too had Hispanic origins. He had spend several decades as part of the Volturi. With his unique ability to sense talents in others, he was useful for finding new members of the guard.

_What an extraordinary creature._He thought. _I have never seen such a strong dormant power. She'll be exceptionally powerful one day._

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He looked at me strangely.

_Don't tell me you can hear her mind right now?_Like Carlisle, Eleazar preferred to communicate with his thoughts.

"Euhm... no, but I never can."

"Never?" He seemed baffled. I shook my head.

_She must be even stronger than I thought; I bet Kate's ability won't affect her either._

"You think?" I always thought Bella's mental silence was just something unique about her. It never occurred to me that she may be immune to others as well.

"Yes, I am quite certain of it." _She's a very powerful shield, and she seems completely unaware of it. I'm not convinced it's just metal alone._

"How so?"

_Her mind is obviously protected since your ability doesn't work on her, but it goes beyond that. I have a feeling that if she were to be changed, there would be a physical manifestation as well._

Bella looked confused, as did most of the vampires present.

"Eleazar thinks Bella might be a shield and that's why I can't read her mind. He thinks she might be immune to other powers too." I explained.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked as we sat down in the love seat. Eleazar took his seat but his eyes remained on Bella.

Eleazar nodded. "As you know, in humans my ability only shows their strong points; traits that might be enhanced if they are changed. Bella's mind is like a fortress. It's by far her strongest trait. But it's not just her mind." He paused. "I believe that if Bella were to become one of us she would poses some sort of physical shield as well."

Everyone in the room seemed to look at Bella through different eyes.

§§§-LSS-§§§

It was late afternoon and Bella and I were enjoying some alone time in our room while Carlisle explained why needed the help of our extended family.

"So, a shield huh?" I took Bella in my arms and we reclined against the headboard.

"Yup; and here I thought I was just a freak." She said.

"You are most definitely not a freak; you are special." I kissed her temple and she blushed.

"Yeah, whatever." She played with the hem of my shirt. "It's not like it's very useful information right now. I mean, sure, when I'm changed this will matter, but now?" She snorted. "Not life altering information."

I shook my head. She did not understand how truly exceptional she was.

"When are you meeting the wolves?" She changed the subject.

"Tonight I think; depends if they agree. Why?"

"I want to come."

"Why?" I did not think she had to be there.

"It's my fault we're in this mess so I think that I should be there." Her fault?

"How did you figure that out?"

"If I wasn't here you would not have gotten into a fight with them in the first place." She said.

"Oh Bella, it's not your fault. It was just bad luck."

"Yeah yeah, so can I come?"

"If you insist" I said reluctantly.

"I insist." she said politely.

"Okay, but don't you have to be home tonight?" I wasn't sure if Charlie was that happy with Bella spending all her time here.

"I'll ask Alice to call him, he can't say no to her." I nodded. It was true. When Alice wanted something there was little to no use in trying to deny her. We had all tried it at some point and failed miserably.

Downstairs, the conversation was drawing to and end. As expected they had agreed with Jasper's plan and would stand beside us. Carlisle had come up to call Sam to arrange a meeting. We were to meet in the largest of the clearings we would use during the fight. It was about ten miles from Forks and no human would ever go that deep into the woods. We would meet at midnight.

Carlisle stopped by our room after his call to remind us that Esme had food for Bella. We reluctantly broke apart and went to the kitchen where Esme had just made Bella dinner.

§§§-LSS-§§§

Bella and I sat on the couch and listened as Eleazar and Carlisle shared stories about their time with the Volturi. The entire family was seated in the living room, most of them lost in their own memories.I barely payed attention; I had heard and seen their adventures enough times, that they might as well be my own. Instead I looked at Bella who seemed fascinated by their tales. She clung to every word they said and I was certain she would remember as much of it as her human brain allowed.

I knew why she was paying such rapt attention - other than her insatiable thirst for knowledge. Bella was set on becoming a vampire. She wanted to know everything there was to know about our species. And across from her sat two of the wisest men on this planet. Naturally, she was all ears. And once she had overcome her initial shyness, Bella asked them numerous questions, much to their amusement.

Eleazar was beyond enamored by her. He was fascinated with her mind and also, quite charmed with her personality. That quiet unassuming attitude I loved. And the way she held herself; confident yet reserved. She was hands down his favotite human.

Bella held my hand as she listened and occasionally gave it a squeeze. I smiled down at her.

My Bella wanted to become a vampire. We would be together for the rest of eternity. This was certainly not how I envisioned my life when I was a boy. No, I wanted to become a soldier; fight for my country. And if I was lucky enough to return I would have a nice young girl, gotten down on one knee and asked her to be my wife. We would have gotten married, had a few children, watched them grow and, eventually, died after a very long and fulfilling life. I almost laughed at how different my life turned out to be. For one, I would never have children, grow old or die from natural causes. But I had found love... and perhaps we could marry. If she wanted that. I certainly did. From the moment I knew she was mine, I had wanted to call her my wife. If we had lived in different times, that would have been exactly the thing to do. But we didn't; this was the twenty-first century and getting married at the age of seventeen was not done.

But now that I was thinking about it, I really wanted it. I really wanted to marry Bella.


	29. Preparations

**I don't own Twilight...**

**Go check out my new story _There Will Be Blood_.**

**Thanks for reviewing etc.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 29. Preparation.

Esme had convinced Charlie to let Bella stay another night so she could join us to go meet the Quillieutes.

Jasper had perfected his strategy with Eleazar's help and was slightly nervous about teaching the wolves how to fight. All eyes would be on him tonight and Jasper did not enjoy the spot light.

At eleven thirty, I pushed all other thoughts to the back of my mind and forced myself to only focus on the upcoming fight. Bella was on by back and had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around me as I ran ahead of everyone, enjoying the speed and the feel of Bella wrapped around me. The large clearing was deserted when we got there. The moon provided illumination.

We stood in a loose semi circle and waited for the wolves to show up. Bella stood in front of me against my chest with my arms around her tiny waist. We did not have to wait long. Carlisle made introductions and explained how we would split up in groups and surprise the newborn army on several locations, then he told Jasper the floor was his.

Jasper shuffled forward and stood uncomfortably in the middle of the clearing. He looked at me and I gave him and encouraging nod. He took a deep breath and addressed the wolves.

"As we told you before, these vampires are not like the ones your legends talk about. They will be wild, uncontrolled and stronger than any of us." He seemed to become more confident. "First of all, don't let them get their arms around you and make sure they can never come at you from behind. The second important thing is to go for their necks. If you tear off a limb they will only get pissed and it won't stop them from coming at you. Without their head, finishing them of is easy." He paused. "They will be stronger than you, so you will have to be faster and smarter."

I noticed the wolves had a question so I motioned for Jasper to wait. "They want to know if they will just keep on following Bella's trail after the first attack." I told him.

He looked at the wolves and nodded. "They will continue to pursue the trail until they are killed. Human blood is the only thing they think about. With Bella the only human for miles, they will not stop unless we stop them." He explained. "They know no reason or logic, this makes them predictable. They have most likely not had any training and they rely solely on their physical strength." Jasper continued his lecture and I let my mind wander; I already knew all of this.

I once again thought of marrying Bella. Now that the thought had entered my mind, I couldn't seem to get rid of it. I was ninety percent certain that Bella would not want to get married right now so there was really no sense in asking. But still... She might just say yes. I know she loves me and she's willing to give everything up to be with me, so who's to say she won't want to marry me?

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

Wonderful, I was talking to myself again.

Maybe I should just wait a little longer. She was only seventeen after all. Even if she did want to marry me (which was unlikely), she was not allowed to until she turned eighteen.

And I knew neither Charlie, nor Renee would be happy about it.

But did that matter. Did it matter what anyone thought?

Emmett's booming laughter brought me from my musings. He walked up to where Jasper was standing and crouched down.

Jasper was going to show everyone how to withstand a newborn attack. Emmett was his first victim. Bella stood rigidly in my arms and watched with weary eyes as Emmett pounced on Jasper, who quickly took evasive action. Emmett was far stronger than Jasper but he just couldn't get a hold of him. Jasper used unfamiliar moves and was faster, much to Emmett's frustration. After a few minutes, Jasper counter attacked and had Emmett in a headlock.

Bella looked surprised and the wolves were impressed. This was a tremendously educational experience for them.

Next up was Carlisle. I shook his head as he thought of how badly he not wanted to be fighting. Jasper smirked and toyed with his emotions a bit so he would be in more of a defensive mood. Carlisle put up a good fight but didn't last as long as Emmett did. I shook my head again. His kind nature would get him hurt.

Alice appoached Jasper next and Bella stiffened. I rubbed up and down her arms. "Don't worry." I whispered.

"But she's so small." Her voice held fear.

"And that would be a problem... if it were possible for anyone to catch her." I grinned as Jasper tried to pounce on Alice, who foresaw his intention and skipped a few feet to the side. They continued their dance until Alice suddenly jumped on Jasper's back and kissed his neck.

"Gotcha!" She squealed. Jasper chuckled and set her down.

"Esme?" He asked. She nodded and left her spot beside Carlisle who looked uncomfortable. So was I. I knew rationally that Jasper would never hurt her but she was my mother and I did not like to see her in that had some difficulty but did reasonably well. She would definitely need some more practice.

I watched as Jasper sparred with all the vampires. Not of them were really a match for him. I was last and kissed Bella before walking up to my brother. Jasper, for the first time tonight shrugged out of his light jacket and tossed it to Alice. He knew this would be the most evenly matched fight.

Jasper tried to clear his mind and go on instinct alone but I still heard his moves a sixtieth of a second before he made them. His moves were unfamilair and complicated but I was able to hold him off. He tried several methods to distract me but he couldn't catch me off guard. We danced around each other for a long time, neither of us willing to give up.

Our audience was beginning to get bored and Carlisle asked us to stop.

"Draw?" Jasper suggested.

"Draw." We shook hands and I went back to Bella. She stood beside Esme and looked very tired.

"Let's get you home." I whispered as I pulled her into my arms. I took off without a word. She was already half asleep by the time we got to my room and I placed her on the bed.

"Hmmm." Bella hummed as I pulled her Jacket and sweater off along with her shoes and socks. "Jeans too." She mumbled and I quickly took them off, trying not to look at her legs and covered her with the fluffy comforter. "Hmmm," She snuggled in the sheets and drifted off.

§§§-LSS-§§§

Over the next month our lives were dominated by the impending fight with James and his army.

Alice kept looking for updates and seemed to live in the future these days. She didn't do much beside look for possible outcomes and seek out James' weaknesses. Three days before the fight, she had estimated their numbers at 25.

Jasper too, had been busy. On the one hand he had been perfecting strategy (with the help of Alice's visions), but he was spending most of his time teaching various vampires and werewolves how to fight. After their initial scepticism, the wolves had gladly accepted the help and were even sparring with Jasper and Emmett. I was not allowed to because of my mind reading. I tried not to take it personally.

Tanya, Kate and Irina had gotten bored after a while and wanted to go find some company. Needless to say that didn't happen. Carlisle decided that such behavior would only attract more attention and the sisters had reluctantly promised not to seduce any human men (or women) while staying in Forks. Instead they spend their free time shopping and doing girl stuff with Rosalie and Esme.

Bella had become encreasingly tense over the past weeks. She was anxious and Charlie noticed it. She had just told him that she was nervous for school but he didn't buy it. He suspected Bella and I were about to break up and that's why she was so emotional all the time. He couldn't be farther from the truth. Despite the tense atmosphere, Bella were closer than ever. We took turns reassuring each other and convincing the other that everything would be fine.

We had decided to go hunting before the fight, to gain extra strength. Everyone but Carlisle would go. He would stay at the house with Bella, who was once again spending the weekend with us. Charlie didn't like it but Esme had convinced him that they were going to a spa and she could be very persuasive when she wanted to be.

The hunting party would return houres before Alice predicted the attack. I would take Bella and plant the trail. We would stay in the clearing with Seth. He would hear everything through his link with the pack and keep us informed. We would know immediately if anything went wrong. Seth and I had become closer lately. I found that I actually liked the boy. He had a kind pleasant mind he could hold his own against his witch of a sister which was admirable.

I went to find Bella in my room so I could say goodbye. She had stayed up there most of the time. The large number of people in the house could be overwhelming at times.

She looked up from her book as I opened the door. "Hi; you're leaving?"

"Yes." I sat beside her on the sofa and pulled her into my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow night. Alice says we should leave at nine o'clock, so we'll be back around eight." I stroked her cheek and thought once again about how much I wanted to marry this girl. I shook the thought away. _Focus, Edward._

"Alright then, you shouldn't keep them waiting." She turned in my lap and her eyes flickered to my lips. I leaned in and captured her mouth in a kiss. It was supposed to be short and sweet, but we got slightly carried away. I ended up on top of Bella on the couch, both of us panting.

"Edward!! There will be plenty of time for making out later, we have to go now!" Alice sung. I groaned and pulled back.

"Thanks, Alice." I got up and kissed my Bella a last time. I took in her flushed cheeks and smiled.

"Edwaaaaaard!!"

"Go; she'll probably drag you out if you don't go." Bella smiled against my lips.

"Yes, I will." Alice said. I ignored the snickers coming from downstairs and straightened out my clothes.

"See you tomorrow." I whispered. She nodded and hugged me before pushed me out the door.

"Finally." Alice stood at the bottom. of the stairs with her hands on her hips, tapping a tiny foot.

"Alright people, let's go." Jasper declared.

I looked back at Carlisle who smiled. _Go son, I'll take care of her._


	30. Carlisle BPOV

**I don't own Twilight...**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta Bookwormgrl101.**

**This is another BPOV. I needed some time away from Edward, he can be very suffocating ;)**

**Thank you for reviewing etc. I can't always reply but I read them and they make me very happy.**

**The next chapter will be posted ASAP, I won't put a day on it because those never work out for me.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 30. Carlisle.

BPOV

-

I woke feeling too warm. I was used to having Edward in my bed and I missed his cold body. I got up and padded to the bathroom. After going through my morning routine, I dressed in black trousers and a green v-neck sweater. I went downstairs in search of breakfast.

The ground floor seemed to be deserted and I made my way to the kitchen. Once there, I opened the fridge and fought the urge to gag. Something in there ought to be long tossed out. I shook my head and opened the pantry where I found some cereal. I mustered up all my courage and braved the fridge again. With my nose plugged, I found some milk.

A chuckle broke my concentration. I whirled around and saw Carlisle standing in the doorway, trying not to laugh. I closed the door and released my nose.

"Something smell bad?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure half of the stuff in there is putrid." I grimaced as I poured milk on my cereal.

"Ah, I apologize. I'm afraid we don't check often enough; and it smells bad to us regardless so.." He smiled sheepishly and sat across from me at the kitchen table.

"It's alright, I'll clean it out after I eat."

"No that's really not necessary, Bella." He shook his head, looking embarrassed.

"It's no problem. I don't have anything else to do anyway." I would only sit here and miss Edward if I didn't have something to keep me busy. God I had it bad.

"Okay, but I will help you." Doctor Carlisle Cullen was going to clean the fridge with me? "Don't look so surprised; I'm not above getting my hands dirty." He grinned at my dumfounded expression.

"Okay, but maybe you shouldn't wear that shirt, it looks kind of expensive." I said, eying his – no doubt designer – shirt.

"Ah, yes. I will go change while you finish up here." He disappeared and I gulped down the last of my breakfast.

Two minutes later, just as I had put my dishes away, Carlisle reappeared wearing jeans and a gray polo shirt.

"So, how do we do this?" He looked strangely excited.

"Euhm, we need something to put the rotten food in." I said.

"Right back." He dashed out the back door and brought back a large black trash can. "Will this do?"

I nodded and looked through the cabinets under the sink for cleaning supplies. I found what I needed and turned to Carlisle.

"We should get everything out first and see what is still edible." I explained.

He opened the fridge and grimaced. "It does smell worse than usual." He mused. "How do we know which ones are still good?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Just check the expiration dates." I thought he was supposed to be smart.

"Of course." He took out a package of cheese that had turned green and turned it over several times looking for the date. I watched him in amusement as he sniffed it. He finally gave up and looked at me. "I don't know about this one." He admitted.

"If it's covered in green stuff, you throw it away. That goes for pretty much anything." He nodded and tossed it away.

We worked together quietly for a while. Occasionally he would ask me what to do with something and I would tell him. We got along well. It was nice to see him so relaxed.

Soon, the fridge was empty and ready to be scrubbed. Two hours after we got started, the fridge was clean and nearly empty. I plopped down in the nearest chair and let out a big breath. Carlisle returned from getting rid of the trash and sat down next to me.

"We're a good team, Bella." He grinned.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I think we did well."

"I say we deserve a reward for our hard work."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, you said you wanted a look at my library. I think this is a good time." He smiled.

"Great!" I couldn't wait to get my hands on some of those books. From what I had seen and heard Carlisle's library was vast and extensive. I was so jealous. "Just let me go clean up a bit, I feel disgusting."

He laughed. "I'll wait for you in the library."

§§§-LSS-§§§

I headed to Carlisle's study. He sat in one of the arm chairs with a book in his lap. I entered and walked up to the large shelves. He didn't look up, though I was sure he knew I was here.

I browsed for a while and was amazed. He had several first editions from the early sixteen hundreds, those were probably from his human years. There were also various classics by the Bronte sisters, Austen and of course Shakespeare. There were also works by authors I had never heard about. I looked at another row of shelves and noticed that they were mostly science related. I moved on to the more modern books. I was surprised to see popular romance novels.

I turned to the more serious books and looked for something I would like. I picked up a volume containing Voltaire's philosophical work and took a seat in the empty arm chair.

Carlisle looked at me for the first time since I entered the room. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing! There are so many books in here I want to read." I said.

"You're welcome any time, Bella" He smiled. "I'm afraid they don't get much use anymore."

"Why not?"

"I have read them all and my vampire memory makes rereading them pointless, Jasper likes to read but Alice gets bored with that so... And Edward spends most of his time with you now." He smiled as he said the last part. I blushed, making him chuckle.

I didn't know what to say. It was true that Edward and I spend as much time together as possible. It was simply too hard to be away from each other.

"You make him so happy." Carlisle said. My face got redder. "We were worried about him you know. Esme especially."

"Why? Because he was alone?"

"Yes. In the very beginning, it was just the two of us. I had been very lonely and craved companionship. He was lost and frightened. We needed each other. We got along well, though it wasn't always easy. Edward is quite... temperamental at times." I snorted and Carlisle chuckled. My man was such a drama queen sometimes. "We were quite content." He paused.

"When Esme was changed... It was not easy for Edward. He had been a moody person before and seeing happiness around him only made him more... cranky." I smiled. "But he liked Esme and he was happy for us."

" But it weighed on him. The loneliness, the thirst, losing his family, losing his _life._" He took a deep breath. "You see, Edward had been very religious as a human. He believed he had lost his soul and was bound to end up in hell." I looked down at the closed book in my lap. "It all became too much." Carlisle continued after a brief pause. "He left." I could hear the hurt in his voice. Even after all these years it pained him to have lost his son; even if he came back. I looked back at him. "Esme was devastated; we both were. We kept hoping he would return one day. He did; about a decade after he left, Edward showed up at our door. He begged us to take him back, to forgive him. He was so... broken. The guilt and remorse for what he had done was too great. We tried everything we could to lift his spirits but it wouldn't work. We settled back into a comfortable routine but it wasn't the same."

He suddenly laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh. "And then we found Rosalie and things got ten times worse." He sighed. "What a fool I was. I thought she might make him happy. And sure, he thought she was beautiful, but so did she. Her mind was apparently a great turn off and Edward immediately disliked her. Rosalie was insulted by his indifference and in turn did everything she could to annoy him." He shook his head. "Those were some very tense years. We were all grateful when she found Emmett. Rosalie became a much more agreeable person and Edward liked him too. But surrounded by happy couples, Edward got lonely again. Esme feared he would leave again when Alice and Jasper joined us. It made him less depressed for a while. Alice and him bonded immediately and he welcomed Jasper with as much enthusiasm as he had Emmett."

"Things were good. But Edward was still lonely and we all worried about him. When we met Tanya's coven, we all hoped that one of them would make him happy." He shook his head again. "But that hope was short lived. Edward seemed put off by the attention and swiftly made it clear that he was not interested. I tried to get him to change his mind but he was adamant."

He smiled at me. "I had all but given up hope when Alice called, demanding that I get home because Edward had – quote – _gotten all friendly with a human._" He laughed as I blushed. "He seemed so different that day. It was clear that you were the one he was destined to love." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "That's why we are all so happy he found you; you changed him, made him whole." He smiled at me.

"He makes me whole too." I whispered.

"I can tell." He smiled. "We are all happy to have you and we think of you as family."

"Not everyone." I whispered, thinking about the beautiful Rosalie.

Carlisle sighed. "Rosalie is... complicated. The reason she and Edward don't get along is because they are so similar in some ways. But yes, Rosalie has some... less than friendly feelings towards you." He smiled sadly. "And I'm sorry for that. But don't let that bother you to much. It took decades before she would be in the same room with Edward so I don't think she hates you that much."

"But why?" I asked. "Is it just because I am human?"

"Rosalie was changed under very traumatic sircumstances and it scarred her. She was very bitter for a long time, and still is sometimes." He said. "You could have everything she wants and you're willing to give it up. It goes beyond her comprehension." He shook his head sadly.

"Does she want to have a child that badly?" I recall Edward telling me that was her biggest wish.

"Yes, she would give up anything to have a child." He heaved a sighed and rested his elbows on his knees. "She would give up Emmett if it meant being human again."

"Do you feel the same?"

He looked surprised by my question. "No." He said. "I would not give up Esme for anything in the world. I have accepted what I am a long time ago and I would be lost without her wheter I am human or not."

I nodded. I had a hard time understanding how Rosalie could feel that way. She had more than some people would ever have yet it was not enough. I could not understand how she would be willing to let her love go. To me, it seemed impossible. Not being with my Edward was simply not an option.


	31. Camping

**I don't own Twilight...**

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing etc.**

**After this chapter comes the big fight; no more delays I promise. **

**Thanks to my awesome beta _bookwormgrl101_ for her continuous suport.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 31. Camping.

-

I paced the living room as Jasper gave everyone last minute instructions. Bella and I were to leave in five minutes. We would walk on foot to plant the trail. Human speed. Lovely.

_Here Edward, you might need this._ Alice handed me a small first aid kit. I sighed and stuffed it in the backpack. _Stop being such a sour puss. Eveything will be just dandy! _I rolled my eyes. _Now get your cute ass in gear!_ _Bella will be down in a minute._

I sighed was a bad idea. What was I thinking? Using Bella as bate? I couldn't go through with this. I should just grab Bella and run. I continued pacing; ignoring the looks I got.

_Don't even think abou it! I won't let you back out of this. _Damn my omniscent little sister. _Just consider it a nice camping trip. You and Bella, all alone in a tent... _She waggled her eyebrows sugestively. I sighed again, this time in defeat.

Alice was right. I couldn't get out of this. The fact that I wouldn't get to fight made me slightly irritable. I was looking forward to killing that disgusting monster. But no, I would not be killing anything tonight. I thought about the conversation Bella and I had less than an hour ago.

§§§-LSS-§§§

I ran up to Bella and kissed her soundly. I ran my hands up and down her sides, ignoring the titters and cat calls behind me. Bella blushed as I pulled back, glancing at our audience. We had all just returned from our hunting trip.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. I knew she would want privacy so I suggested we take a quick walk. She agreed and we set off into the woods. She was silent and stared straight ahead. As soon as we were out of hearing range, I couldn't contain curiosity.

"What did you want to talk about?" She looked down and her heart stuttered. "Bella?"

"I want you to stay with me." Her voice was barely audible even to me. "Tonight. I want you to stay with me during the fight." She let out a big breath and wiped away a few tears. I pulled her into my arms."Jasper said that they could easily handle them so there is no need for you to be there." She sobbed. I sat down on the ground and pulled her into my lap as she cried.

I was unsure what caused this. She had been handling the whole situation remarkably well. I was confused by her request, though. We had established that Esme and Seth would stay with her. I had requested those things because I was eager to fight James. I didn't see why Bella would object to that. Did she fear that Esme would be unable to adequately protect her?

"Why do you want me to stay?" I asked as soon as she seemed a bit more composed.

"I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt... again." She hiccuped.

"I'll be fine Bella." Of all the things to worry about.

"Did you forget what happened last time?" She snapped.

"No, of course not." I would never forget how he bit my head off. "But it's different this time." I tried to sooth her.

"Please." She whispered and I felt my resolve crumble. "I would go crazy, thinking that something might happen to you; that you might not come back." I tightened my arms around her. I understood her fear, even if it was unnecessary.

I sighed. "If you want me to stay, then I will." I would do anything for her. I would give her the world if she let me. "If this is what you need..."

"Thank you." She sobbed on my shoulder. I rubbed her back and nuzzled her head.

"Everything will be fine, love."

§§§-LSS-§§§

So here I was, pacing and waiting for Bella to return. She had run upstairs immediately to freshen up a bit. Her face had been puffy from crying and she needed a moment to herself. I tried not to listen to the people around me, they only distracted me and made me more anxious. I heard Bella return and ran up to her before she even made it downstairs. She looked better and calmer. I kissed her again just because I wanted to.

"Alright." Carlisle called for attention. "Edward, Bella I think you should leave." I nodded and grabbed our bags.

§§§-LSS-§§§

Bella walked a few feet ahead of me. She had a significant amount of trouble staying upright while maneuvering through the woods. I had to restrain myself from just picking her up and carrying her, but I knew that would mess up the trail. So I payed close attention to where she stepped so I would be able to catch her if she fell.

We had been walking for an hour when Bella began speaking. "I had an interesting conversation with Carlisle earlier."

"Did you?" He had kind of mentioned it in passing but he didn't tell me what they talked about.

"Yep;" She said. "He told me a bit about how you were before we met." She didn't say anything else but I could tell there was something she wanted to know.

"Is that so?"

"You were suffering more than you let on, weren't you?" She looked straight ahead and kept on walking but I could hear the emotion in her voice. "Carlisle told me that you were sad and lonely and that you felt guilty for what you did." She paused. I knew there was more so I waited. "He told me you don't think you have a soul."

I sighed. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes it's true. Everything you just said is true." I thought she already knew about my miserable non-life before I knew her. And I figured the no soul thing was rather obvious.

"If you don't think you have a soul, why are you okay with me becoming a vampire?" She asked.

I was confused. Had she changed her mind? I worded my response carefully.

"If it is what you want, then I can live with it." I said. "I would never deny you your choice in the matter." I stopped walking and ran a hand through my hair.

Bella turned around. "So you don't mind?"

"I told you, Bella. As long as it's your choice then I am okay with it. I would never force this life upon you nor would I deny you the possibility." I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I am selfish, love. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of eternity with you, but only if you want that as well." I looked into her eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. I think it does." She leaned up and kissed me on the lips. "And for the record, I want nothing more than to spend eternity with you as well."

§§§-LSS-§§§

I set up the tent and prepared it for our short stay. Bella looked at me with an amused expression I didn't understand.

"I don't need _that_ many blankets, Edward."

I shrugged. "I don't want you to be cold."

Bella got a contemplative look on her face and I watched her curiously as she sat down on the small mountain of pillows. "You know;" she said "I just thought of something."

"Did you now?" I was slightly distracted, wondering when the newborns would be getting here.

"Uhu; I know a way for us to be closer without me getting cold."

That got my undivided attention. "How's that?" She draped a blanket over me and got in my lap.

"_Electric blanket_." She stated proudly. I thought about it and wondered why I hadn't figured it out sooner.

I nodded. "I'll ask Alice to pick one up for us." The prospect of being so close to Bella had me grinning with anticipation. I kissed her cheek with a loud smack. "You're a genius." She giggled and squirmed in my lap making certain areas of my body very...

I was startled by the mental voices of my family. They were splitting up and taking their various positions for the fight. I let my mind wander and searched for any unknown thoughts. I found James easily and barely contained a snarl.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"It's time."


	32. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry for making you think this is a new chapter when it is not but I have some things to tell you.**

**First of all; Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and review this story, it means a lot to me.**

**I have been getting some reviews and PM's asking when I will update and why it takes me so long sometimes. As some of you know, I am very ill at the moment and it can interfere with my writing. So I'm asking you to be patient and bear with me for a while. I have no intention of abandoning my stories. I will finish them so don't worry. **

**I will not make a habit of these AN's, if I have something to say I will post a note on my profile.**

**Thank you.**

**J.**

**PS: I will do my very best to get the next chapter up before the weekend.**


	33. Fight

**I don't own Twilight...**

**Thank you to my beta bookwormgrl. **

* * *

Chapter 32 Fight.

-

The flood of voices caused a fleeting moment of disorientation. I closed my eyes briefly and forced myself to focus; there would be no time for distractions.

The newborns were eager and crazed for blood. James had fed them some story about how they would get all the human blood in town if they killed us. There were about thirty brand new vampires on the loose and James could no longer control them. He fell back as they caught Bella's scent and flew off into the woods.

Bella sat motionless in my lap. She stared at my face and I wondered what I looked like right now. It must not be very pretty; if the thoughts in my head were any indication, I probably looked murderous.

The fastest of the newborns reached the first clearing and was surprised by Emmett and Rosalie. The vampire was in pieces before he could make a sound. Ten seconds later, the first clearing was filled with fighting mythical creatures. Emmett, Rosalie and three wolves fought a small group of newborns. The remaining vampires kept on following Bella's scent just like Jasper had predicted.

A few miles ahead, in the second clearing, the Denali coven attacked another group of newborns. The scent of human blood in the air drove them mad and they were easily dismembered.

I listened to the Quillieutes and almost smiled at how much they were having. For months they had been wanting to get their claws into a vampire but they weren't allowed.

It didn't take long before all the newborn vampires were destroyed. Several fires were lit to burn the remains. Thick purple smoke filled the air and the wolves whined at the sweet cloying smell.

Bella must have noticed my more relaxed state. "Is it over?"

Just as I was about to answer, the tent got ripped away and Bella was thrown off me into a nearby tree. I sprang to my feet and came face to face with James.

"It's not over, we're just starting." He smiled and launched himself at my Bella.


	34. James

**I don't own Twilight...**

**A/N: I know it's been forever since the last update and I apologize but there is not much I can do about it.**

**Thank you for reviewing etc.**

**I will update again as soon as possible.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 33. James.

The moment his feet left the ground, I sprang forth to place myself between James and Bella. She sat frozen at the foot of a giant tree, her eyes wide and watery. I forced my gaze away from her to focus on my adversary. James was wild and feral. Murderous thoughts filled his mind and mine with it. He would not stop until my Bella was dead. The vision in his mind – of him killing her, made me go mad with rage.

I collided with James only a few feet from where Bella sat, she let out a frightened squeak. I wrapped my arms around James' torso and pulled him away from her. He growled and cursed as he tried to shake me off. I vaguely heard Bella whimper in the background when I bared my teeth and latched onto his neck. I dug into his flesh and pulled. A metallic screeching sound filled the clearing as James' head was severed from his body. He howled in pain and shock. I unclenched my jaw and the head flew several yards into the woods.

I made quick work of the rest of him. Tearing and burning at a maddening pace. Alice mentally reached out to me and assured me I got all the pieces. She told me to tend to Bella and meet up with the others at the house. Her voice – along with everyone else's – disappeared.

I turned towards Bella who stood in front of the tree. I moved very slowly, not wanting to frighten her any more. She stared at me and seemed to be in some sort of trance. Her eyes raked over every inch of my body. She let out the breath she had been holding. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

I stopped several feet in front of her. "Bella?" I made my voice as soft and soothing as I could while ignoring the smell of burned vampire flesh.

Tears fell from her eyes and she reached out towards me. But in true Bella-fashion she tripped before taking a step. I rushed to her side and wrapped my arms around her. The moment she felt me, Bella broke into sobs.

"Shhh; it's okay, Bella." I stroked her back and hair, trying to calm her down.

I sat down on the ground with her and continued to speak softly to her while keeping up the soothing touches.

Eventually her cries subsided but neither of us moved.


	35. Caressing

**I don't own Twilight..**

**A/N: If you are still with me, I apologise for the long wait.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 34. Caressing.

I looked at my sleeping Bella and sighed. Her face was clear of any worries and did not reflect the eventful day she just had.

It had taken us a while to get back to the house after the fight with James. We were both emotionally exhausted and needed some time to process it all.

Once back home, we were pleased to find that my family understood our need for peace. Bella ate in silence while the Denali coven said their goodbyes. They were eager to leave and put the unpleasant memory behind them. I had driven Bella home soon after.

I curled myself around her now, thinking of how I almost lost her. Somehow it made me want her even more. Instinctively she moved closer also.

My mind wandered to places it should not. I started thinking of our future. Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of eternity by her side. Preferably as her husband.

An image came to my mind. Bella, dressed in a long white gown, walking towards me with a big smile on her face.

I could not keep myself from running my hands up and down her sides. I just needed to feel her, to know that this was real. Bella hummed in her sleep. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled deeply. The feel of her warm little body combined with her heavenly scent made me moan out loud. The sound seemed to echo around the small room. Bella stirred but did not wake. I kissed her temple and her cheeks, seemingly have lost all self control. This time she did wake, but I could not regret it.

She barely opened her eyes and smiled at me in the dark. She hummed and searched for my lips. Fire met ice in a heated embrace. For once I allowed my tongue to taste her sweet lips. Another moan ripped from deep within my chest. Bella responded eagerly by tangling her nimble fingers in my hair. She tugged and pulled at the strands, trying to get me closer still. She spread her legs at the same time that I rolled on top of her. This put us in a very interesting position.

We both pulled back from the kiss in surprise but neither of us moved. I looked for any sign of discomfort in her face but could see none. I only detected love and desire. Slowly I leaned back down to capture her lips once again.

I carefully licked her plump bottom lip causing her to moan rather loudly. I could feel the heat of her blush in the air and smiled. "Mmmm, my Bella." I of my hands slid down her side over her hip all the way down her leg. I gripped her knee lightly and hitched it over my hip.

We kissed and caressed for an immessurable amount of time.


	36. Invitation BPOV

**I don't own Twilight...**

**A/N: As always, thanks to my beta _bookwormgrl101_.**

* * *

Chapter 35. Invitation.

Edward and I settled back into a comfortable routine once all the excitement from the fight wore off. We spend most of our time together, either at Charlie's our at the Cullen's. We would read, talk, watch old movies but most of all we made out. This we mostly did at my house because I was slightly paranoid about the whole superior hearing thing. It kind of creeped me out that the whole house would hear our... sounds. And trust me there were a lot of sounds to be heard.

School started on September 7, ending our summer. Edward and I were both starting as seniors as was Alice. The other Cullen children had graduated and were supposed to be off in college. In truth, Emmett and Rosalie had gone on another honeymoon in Europe and Jasper was pretty much lazing around the house and keeping Esme from her work.

For some reason, a lot of students were surprised to see that Edward and I were still together and so obviously in love. There were a lot of stares and whispers just like in the biginning. Mike and Eric, in particularly seemed put off. Edward got grumpy over their thoughts. But I couldn't really blame him since I occasionnaly glared at girls who oggled Edward.

I was happy. No, I was more than just happy, I was freakin' ecstatic. Everything was going perfect. Charlie had even semi-accepted mine and Edward's relationship. He chose to simply ignore Edwards 'quirks' and only see what he wanted to.

Days turned into weeks and suddenly Thanksgiving was near. This put me in the questionable position I am in right now. For some reason Charlie had gotten it in his head to have a big Thanksgiving dinner, and he wanted to invite the Cullens. Here I stood, contemplating what to tell my father.

"Uhm, I'll ask?" It came more like a question but it was better than telling him that they did not eat dead meat.

I drove my truck to the big white house, eager to see my Edward. He had gone on a hunting trip with Jasper for the weekend and it had been a long two days. The truck had barely stopped before I was pulled out of it and into Edward arms.

"Hmmm, I missed you." He mumbled into my hair.

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through his hair. "Me t-" My response was cut short by his smooth cold lips.

Ever since the night of the fight our relationship had become more physical. Edward seemed to have less problems with being close to me. And I was not complaining.

"All right love birds, break it up." Alice laughed.

Reluctantly, we pulled back and looked at her expectant face. "Isn't there something you want to ask us, Bella?"

I groaned while Edward carried me inside (he had this strange thing with not wanting to let go of me). Of course she had already seen this.

"Ask who what? Hello Bella." Esme said.

"Well," I sat down on the couch next to Edward. "Charlie asked me to invite you to dinner. You know, for Thanksgiving."

Esme briefly wrinkled her nose at the word dinner but quickly composed herself. "Oh, we would love to!"

"Are you sure? You would have to eat and stuff." And they would have to chuck it back up.

"It's no problem, Bella" Edward interrupted. "We can do it this one time." Esme and Alice both nodded.

Jasper then came down the stairs, looking reluctant. "What's this I hear about dinner?"

"Bella's making us dinner at her house for Thanksgiving!" Alice said enthusiastically, as if she would actually enjoy the food. I rolled my eyes as did Edward.

"Oh; that's... nice?" The look on Jasper's face made me laugh.

Alice ignored him and started planning like she always did. "We should call Em and Rose; tell them to come back. Do you already have a menu?" She asked me. I shook my head. "Oh never mind, we'll find something. I know just the place to get our outfits!" She beamed.

"Alice it's just dinner at Charlie's, nothing fancy." I said.

"Oh I know." She got up and dragged Jasper up the stairs, ranting about dresses and cuts.

"Do you ever get used to her?" I asked Edward.

He chuckled and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Over time, you just learn to accept her."

I doubted it but kept quiet. "Are you sure this dinner thing is a good idea?"

He ran his nose along my neck. "I assure you, we will all be on our best behavior."

I shivered, thoroughly enjoying his attentions. "O-okay."

§§§-LSS-§§§

"Charlie, just cut the damn carrots!" My patience was running out and my father was not helping. I had been up since the crack of dawn preparing a huge meal that only two people would eat. Talk about insanity.

"Do they go into this pot or the one over there?" Charlie held up a bowl filled with carrot cubes.

"This one, and then go look at the turkey. It should be just about done." I put the finishing touches on dessert and excused myself to get ready.

As expected, Alice had provided an outfit for everyone. Mine consisted of a blue sweater dress with elbow length sleeves, a pair off black leather pumps and blue flowers to put in my braided hair. I conservatively applied make up and rushed downstairs just in time to hear the doorbell.

I opened the door, happy to see my Edward standing there. I was about to throw myself at him when I noticed the dish he was carrying. "What's that?"

"Esme insisted on bringing something." Alice said as she plucked the dish out of his hands and pushed past me. I stood back as all the Cullens walked in. First Carlisle and Esme who both hugged me, than Jasper who gave me a warm smile and sent some encouraging emotions my way. Last were Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett hugged me slightly too tight and very loudly proclaimed how good it was to see me again. Rosalie gave me a tight smile and glared at Edward for some reason. I decided I was better off not knowing.

Edward took it upon himself to introduce his family to Charlie. He had met Alice, Esme and Carlisle before but he had never seen the others. His eyes got wide when he saw Rosalie and he took a tiny step back when Emmett gave him a big toothy grin.

Esme and Alice took control of everything and ushered all of us into the living room. Emmett struck up a conversation with Charlie about football so I relaxed against Edward's side and hoped the day would go by without any major dramas.


	37. Play

**I don't own Twilight...**

**A/N: Surprise! I'm back with a (short) new chapter. I can't tell you when the next one will be posted but I will see to it ASAP.**

**Because it has been a while I will give you a quick recap of what has been happening to our Edward and Bella.**

**Thank you to those who have continued to review etc. even though updates have been rare.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Edward and Bella have been through a lot lately and things have finaly died down. They are enjoying their time together and unbeknowest to Bella, Edward is considering mariage.

The Cullens are spending an early Thanksginving dinner at the Swan house. Charlie invited them to get to know Bella's future family.

* * *

Chapter 36. Play.

.

Bella was tense; very tense. She sat rigidly next to me as Emmett recounted every football game he had ever seen to Charlie. I knew she was nervous about today but hoped our talk last night had calmed her somewhat. I guess not.

"Relax, Bella." She jumped as I whispered in her ear. "Everything will be fine."

And at first, everything was fine. Esme ushered us into the small dining area and told us to sit. She served an array of food and the humans in the room ate while the vampires pretended to. Rosalie and Jasper had the most problem with consuming human foods. They sullenly moved the food around their plates and ate only when Charlie looked their way.

Conversation was slightly awkward but Alice and Esme managed to keep things pleasant. Charlie had not noticed anything strange about our family but that was probably because he was not watching them. He was watching Bella and myself.

He noted that she seemed very uncomfortable and was surprised when I managed to calm her somewhat. His eyes seemed to follow us throughout the night but I was the only one who noticed his preoccupation. As an officer of the law, Charlie was trained to be observant. Unfortunately for me he was good at his job.

_They're too close. Look at how he touches her, like it's normal for his hand to be on her leg._ My hand jerked back on it's own accord.

_I bet they're gonna have sex soon, if they haven't already. Ugh, I can't think about this._ I shifted uncomfortably. Neither could I.

_I don't like how she's always leaning into him. Why do they always have to be touching?_ His agitation grew with the minute and so did mine.

Bella saw the pained look on my face and kissed my cheek while Esme and Alice chattered on. She placed her small hand on the top of my thigh and of course Chief Dad noticed. Charlie nearly choked on his beer when her hand started wandering. I refused to acknowledge his thoughts on the subject. And focused only on Bella which was not difficult given the location of her hand. I looked at her and she smiled saucily.

Two could play this game. I ran one finger down the back of her neck and traced her spine, her hand tightened and I noticed her shiver. I gave her a smug look. I gratefully noted that Alice had diverted the attention away from us and continued our game. I leaned in and dropped my head so I could whisper in her ear as Alice's strategically planned squeal provided cover.

"You wanna play?" My voice hardly sounded like my own. She let her hand go into very dangerous territory, I took this as a yes. Part of me was slightly shocked by her boldness. But I mostly just liked it a lot.

My tongue traveled along the shell of her ear. Her skin tasted so good I almost moaned. Bella shivered. I buried my nose behind her ear and inhaled the wonderful aroma of her skin and blood combined. I checked to see if Alice's continued racquet kept our would-be-audience busy. We were safe. Bella retaliated by shimmying one of her hands up the back of my shirt and scratching my back with her short nails. A growl build in my chest and I barely contained it. Bella shook with laughter at my reaction. I lightly pinched her side. She buried her face into my chest and giggled, it was such a beautiful sound.

She raised her head shyly and looked into my eyes. Hers were so soft and filled with love. The previously playful mood turned more solemn. I skimmed her nose with my own before kissing her softly. Audience be damned.

§§§-LSS-§§§

The room had cleared by the time we pulled away from each other. Bella was now situated in my lap, seeming delighted with the situation she had caused in my pants. I was for once happy not to be human. I knew my predicament would have been uncomfortable.

"Where did they go?" She asked after a comfortable silence.

"I... am not sure." Shame colored my voice. How in the world had I not noticed them leave?

"You didn't hear them?" I shook my head. She giggled again. "Well I guess you were pretty preoccupied." Her cheeky smile was adorable and I could do nothing but return it.

"I love you." The sentiment tumbled from my mouth without a thought and for one split second I considered asking her to be my wife but something stopped me.

She was oblivious to my internal turmoil and smiled. "I love you too, Edward; so much." She hugged me tightly. "Forever."


	38. Proposal

**I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: It's been a while but I'm back.**

**For those of you who haven't noticed, I wrote a one shot. You can find it on my profile.**

**Enjoy.**

**J.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 37. Proposal.

"_Forever."_

Her voice still echoed in my ears and heart. She loved me. _She _loved _me_. She _loved_ me. This knowledge never ceased to amaze me. My long dead heart always seemed to want to beat and jump right out of my chest. Impossible of course, but it was nice to pretend.

Bella slept now as I watched her. I was once again debating the concept of marriage. More importantly: marriage with Bella. Over the last few weeks the subject had invaded my thoughts more and more. I growled and pushed myself off the bed making sure not to wake Bella. This was ridiculous. I had to stop this. Either I ask her or I don't. Plain and simple.

Deep down I knew what I was going to do. What I had to do lest I lose my mind.

I was going to ask Bella to marry.

With the decision made I kissed her head hastily and jumped out her window. I didn't pause and ran home.

The house was quiet when I got there. A rare thing, but I barely noticed it as I ran for my bedroom and dove into the closet. I found what I was looking for and sat my couch holding the velvet box reverently. I remember the day I first held this box. I was a few weeks into my new life when I went through my parents posessions. I found this box and didn't recognize it. I opened the box and wept tearlessly when I saw my mothers ring. The one my father gave her when he asked for her hand in marriage.

I looked at it now and smiled. The delicate golden band and tiny diamonds reflected the rising sun just like my skin did. I fingered the ring and let myself hope that it would grace Bella's hand soon.

§§§-LSS-§§§

The ring was in my pocket and it was all I could think about. Bella had noticed my distraction but didn't comment on it instead opting to stay quiet and let me sort my thoughts. She knew me so well.

I looked around and knew that this was it. We were in our special meadow, the one that held many memories. This was the perfect moment.

Bella sat by my side and enjoyed the rare burst of sun. Her eyes were closed and she had a slight smile on her face. Her lovely hair was swept up in the breeze. She'd never looked more beautiful.

"Isabella." Her name rolled of my tongue effortlessly. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Edward." She responded.

"I love you." She opened her mouth to respond but I held up my hand, asking her to let me speak. "And I know you love me too. That is why I can do this. Because I know I will never love anyone the way I love you. Because I know you feel the same way about me."

"Do what, Edward?"

I didn't respond. I just pulled her to her feet and sank down on the grass before her. Her tearfilled eyes locked with my burning ones. I pulled the box from my pocket and placed it open in her hand.

"Isabella, I promise to love you, cherish you and protect you every single day of forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

The tears had fallen now and were traveling slowly down her cheeks. She was silent for twenty-seven seconds before she spoke.

"Yes." It was little more than a choked sob but it was all I ever wanted to hear. I swept her up into my arms and spun us around. My laughter echoed through the woods. Her giggles were soft by comparison but still the sweetest sound I ever heard. I could not imagine ever being this happy before.

I placed her back on the ground and looked into her eyes. "Yes?" I asked, needing to hear it again.

"Yes!" She nearly yelled.

I laughed again and removed the ring from it's cradle. I held it carefully and looked back at Bella. "It was my mother's." I could say no more right now; overcome by emotion.

"It's perfect." Together we slid the ring in place on the third finger of her left hand.

She put her hands on either side of my face and smiled. "I love you, and I can't wait to become your wife." She kissed me then, before I could respond or even really process what she said. She kissed me like there was no tomorrow and I reponded in kind. All my love was poured into this one passionate kiss.

I lowered us to the ground and layed down so she was on top of me. She pulled back and stared at me for a long moment. "Is this why you were acting so weird?" She asked.

"Ah, you noticed that huh?"

"Of course." Of course.

"Yes it was." I sighed. "I did not know if..." She placed her hand over my mouth.

"I know most girls my age would have reservations about getting married." She spoke in that strong confident way that was so appealing. "But I am not most girls, and you are not most guys." She smiled. "I know a lot of people will think we're crazy... or pregnant." She grimaced. "But they do not matter."

"What about you parents?" I ignored the pregnancy comment, I could not handle thinking about that right now.

She sighed. "They will be... upset. But in the end I have to live my own life and have to respect my choices."

"You're not eight-teen yet." I pointed out.

"But I will be in a few months. February is not that far away." She placed her hand on my chest. "We can wait that long can't we?"

"I've been waiting nearly a century, a few more months won't kill me." Something occured to me then. "Should I have spoken with your father first?"

Bella surprised me by laughing. "God, no! He probably would have shot you!"

"But we should tell him. I want to ask for his blessing." I told her.

"Sure, we'll tell him but I don't feel right about asking permission."

I shook my head. "Blessing, not permisson." I explained. "It would mean a lot to me if he approved." I admitted.

"I'm not sure that's gonna happen." She sighed heavily and burried her head in my shoulder. "But who knows? He might get used to the idea if we give him enough time." She did not sound very hopeful. "But I want to tell him, soon."

That was a surprise and I told her so. Her reaction puzzled me even further. She blushed bright red and appeared to be embarassed. "It's just that... I just want people to know." She whispered. "I want them to know this is real."

"I know what you mean." This desire to scream it from the rooftops was no stranger to me. "Do you want to tell him today?" I asked after a short pause.

Her answer was firm and immediate. "Yes." She sat upright and spoke. "I have never felt like I belonged. I always felt lost, sort of like an outsider. I have finally found my place in life. With you. I refuse to hide that or belittle it."

I just smiled and kissed her. Really, what could I say? She put into words not just her feelings for me but also mine for her. There was nothing left to say.


	39. Forever

**I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter of LSS. A sequel might be possible in the near future.**

**Thank you to those who have read and reviewed my story and stuck with me even though there was a large gap between updates.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.**

**J.**

* * *

Chapter 38. Forever.

.

Charlie took the news of our impending nuptials better than we expected. Sure, he thought we were too young and wondered why we wanted to marry so soon, but much to everyone's surprise he warmed up to the idea fairly quickly. My family of course didn't need time or warming up. They were absolutely delighted, Alice and Esme promptly offered to help with the preparations and even Rosalie was genuinely happy for us. Not everyone was so positive, however. Most of our classmates were baffled. They stared and pointed and whispered for nearly a month and only then did they seem to accept it and move on.

Bella's mother had been a different matter altogether. When she learned of our engagement, Renee jumped on a plane and came to Forks as soon as possible. She had been planning to take Bella back to Jacksonville with her but thankfully Charlie came through and prevented that from happening. It was rather shocking to me that such a horrid woman could have given birth to my Bella. She obviously takes after her father.

After all the excitement died down a little Bella and I began planning the wedding. We had decided to keep things small and arrange everything ourselves. Alice had been understandably upset but Carlisle had given her a rather stern talking-to about her tendency to meddle. The wedding would be held at our house. The ceremony itself would take place in the large living room and the reception afterward in the garden. We spent months together working on our wedding which brought us closer together. We had the occasional argument but I can't say I mind that, for I find an angry Bella extremely attractive. I never told her that of course.

Our relationship was more solid than ever. We had learned to completely trust each other and I even managed to talk to her about the darker parts in my past and the darker side of myself. I also spoke with her about vampirism itself and the possibility of Bella being changed. She had talked to my family as well to hear what they had to say on the subject. Two weeks before the wedding it had been decided that Bella would be changed. Not right away, but possibly in a few years. She was still young and there were many things she wanted to do while human. I had made her promise to tell me immediately if she changed her mind.

Another point of discussion was our living arrangements after we were married. Neither of us were particularly keen on living with my family. Bella valued her privacy too much and I was desperate to get away from my brother's teasing about my ever evolving sex life (we hadn't made love yet but Bella was a hormonal teenager and I a teenage vampire). We were wracking our brains for a solution when Esme saved the day. A few miles away there was a small cottage crumbling away on our property. She volunteered to fix it up for us as a wedding gift. It was the perfect solution. We would be alone but not too far away. While Bella and I were on our honeymoon, the family would completely renovate the cottage.

Finally, after months of preparation, today was the day. Bella and I had chosen August first because it would give us plenty of time for our honeymoon.

I had been locked up in my room by Alice who insisted that I stay upstairs and get ready. It took me all of five minutes to shower, dress and comb my hair. I spend the rest of my free time making last minute arrangements for our honeymoon which would be a surprise for Bella. It was the only thing I did alone just as Bella had taken care of her dress without me.

The few guests started arriving soon and I found myself getting impatient. Finally Carlisle appeared to take me downstairs. The large room had been decorated with hundreds of fragrant flowers. A white runner led towards a small archway. Chairs stood on each side of the aisle.

I went to stand next to the minister with Carlisle on the other side of me. I quickly asked him if he had the rings with him which made him laugh.

Rosalie took her place behind the piano and started playing the traditional wedding march with a wealth of embellishments. Alice, then, walked gracefully down the stairs wearing a silver gown just like the one Rosalie wore. Her normally spiky hair had somehow been subdued and had flowers in it. She took her place and grinned hugely.

And then it happened. My Bella appeared at the top of the stairs. I knew Charlie walked beside her but I only saw her. She looked more beautiful than ever. Her hair was braided with flowers interwoven, her skin practically glowed and her dark eyes were large and captivating. The white gown looked nothing like what modern brides wore. It was more reminiscent of something that would be seen when I had been young. The see-through lace showed off her arms and back, the high collar accentuated her neck and the cut of the dress complemented her figure magnificently. She looked into my eyes and I was lost in hers, they were shining with love and happiness.

She stood beside me then and I held both her hands in mine. The depth of my feelings for this woman nearly overwhelmed me and I barely heard a word the minister said. Our vows were the same traditional ones as millions of people had spoken before us. But somehow our union was different. We were different.

Bella's voice was soft but strong when she spoke. "I do." No sweeter words had ever been said.

I responded in kind, nearly chocking on my emotion. "I do."

The rings were brought from Carlisle's pocket and I held Bella's in my hand. It was small of course. The simple golden band was inlayed with rubies sapphires and emeralds. Engraved on the inside were our names, but no date. My ring held no stones but the same engraving. With shaking hands she placed it on my finger and I returned the favor.

The minister soon declared us husband and wife. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her like my life (or hers) depended on it. The sound of applause, laughter and a few catcalls broke us apart but we held on to each other.

"I love you. " She whispered.

"Forever."


End file.
